¿Y SI TODO EMPEZÓ ANTES?
by BelsisCaskett41319
Summary: En esta historia Rick y Kate tienen la misma edad, 17 años y se conocen en el instituto. Quiero mostraros como sería si estos dos se enamorasen de jóvenes. ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ TERMINADA
1. Chapter 1

-Chicos, chicos, ¿podéis dejar de hacer el gamberro y escucharme un momento? – una vez los jóvenes se hubieron callado la profesora Rosmerta habló –bien, gracias. Tenemos un nuevo compañero de clase, Richard Rogers, quiero que lo tratéis bien y que consigáis integrarlo en la clase. Haced el favor porque es vuestro último año. –Todos asintieron con la cabeza y volvieron a hablar. –Richard, el único sitio libre es aquel del fondo junto a Katherine Beckett, es esa chica alta y delgada qué está en la segunda mesa hablando con sus amigas.

El chico, un muchacho alto, de pelo castaño despeinado y ojos azules, que vestía una sudadera gris con unos vaqueros y unas vans, se encamino un poco retraído hacia la mesa que la profesora le había indicado. Cuando sonó el timbre de comienzo de clases su compañera de pupitre se sentó a su lado.

-Hola, soy Kate.

-Hola, ya sabes mi nombre. –ambos cruzaron sus miradas y sintieron un magnetismo que nunca habían sentido con nadie.

-Y bueno, ¿por qué apareces en un insti nuevo en el último año de curso? ¿Acaso te han expulsado?

-Ahí le has dado, unos amigos y yo tiramos una vaca de una azotea y nos expulsaron o bueno, solo a dos de los cuatro. De todas formas era una mierda de instituto y la gente era un asco.

-Ah, este no es tan mierda, la gente está bien, es sociable pero claro yo llevo aquí toda la vida. Mis padres trabajan cerca de aquí y decidieron matricularme.

-ah, ¿en qué trabajan tus padres? –y por acto reflejo el chico se apartó el pelo de la cara lo que hizo que Kate se volviese a perder en sus ojos.

-Eh, esto… son abogados, los dos. ¿Y los tuyos?

-Ummm, mi padre no lo sé puesto que tampoco sé quién es y mi madre se supone que es actriz.

-¿Sí? ¿Y como se…

-¡Señorita Beckett puede dejar de interrumpir mi clase y atender un poco!

La conversación de Kate y Rick quedó interrumpida hasta la siguiente hora, educación física, una de las asignaturas favoritas de Kate pero no tanto de Rick.

-De verdad ¿ no nos podemos quedar sentados repasando francés? No sé una mierda de esta asignatura y seguro que una chica tan guapa como tu sabe mucho.

-A ver, yo si se francés pero ¡Venga Rick! Hoy toca volleyball y así te puedo presentar a mis amigas. Te prometo que te enseñaré un día de estos.

-Bueno –la agarró de la cintura como por impulso y dijo- pero si yo juego hoy a volley tu tendrás que venir a enseñarme francés a casa.

A Kate se le había cortado la respiración cuando le cogió de la cintura y tenía como la mente en blanco, lo único que le salió fue un: va-vale.

Rick se metió al vestuario masculino y se reunió con varios de su clase, un chico rubio que se llamaba Mason se acercó a él. –Eh, Ricki, ¿te apetece venir a jugar al futbol esta tarde a Central Park?

Su madre le había dicho que tenía que ser sociable, hacer amigos y no tirarse todo el día escribiendo en el ordenador así que decidió quedar con los chicos esa tarde. Al entrar al gimnasio Kate lo esperaba junto a la pista de volley y Mason le dijo: "lanzate, a ver si tu al menos tienes suerte porque Kate es muy rebelde pero luego no quiere nada con nadie. Y ten cuidado porque es mi mejor amiga y como le hagas algo te mato Ricki".

Haciendo caso omiso de lo que Mason le había dicho decidió jugar con las chicas al volley y gracias a Dios Kate iba en su equipo y ella siempre quería ponerse delante de Rick y éste solo podía mirar sus piernas y lo que no eran sus piernas: "porque te has tenido que poner mayas Kate, porque"

-¡VEINTE A DIEZ! ¿HAS VISTO QUE PALIZA LES HEMOS METIDO RICK? Aunque…tu has jugado poco ¿qué te pasaba?

-Eh..no sé, me daba vergüenza cagarla. Por cierto, ¿me das tu número? –ante la acusadora mirada de su compañera Rick rápidamente buscó una excusa- es para lo de francés, es que me interesa mucho subir la nota en esa asignatura y me harías un gran favor.

-Ah, entonces claro que te lo doy. –Se intercambiaron los teléfonos y después de ducharse fueron juntos a inglés y a matemáticas y en esas clases descubrieron que tenían bastantes cosas en común: a Rick le encantaba la poesía al igual que a Kate, le encantaba el cine y la fotografía, a Kate le encantaba el deporte pero a Rick no tanto peor lo mejor de todo es que a ambos les encantaba leer, podían pasarse horas y horas leyendo al igual que se pasaron horas y horas hablando de libros.

-Muy bien chicos, para mañana quiero que me traigáis veinte matrices hechas y que salgais voluntarios a hacerlas. Ya podéis marcharos a casa.

-Te acompaño hasta la puerta pero mi madre viene hoy a recogerme que es su cumpleaños y nos vamos a Remy's.

-Vale, me encanta ese lugar, un día deberíamos ir.

Una vez en la puerta Kate divisó a su madre pero no sabía cómo despedirse de Rick, le había caído tan bien y el se había portado tan bien con ella que estaba deseando verlo al día siguiente. Pero no le dio tiempo a pensar una manera de despedirse porque Rick se acercó a ella mientras su madre iba en su dirección y le plantó un beso en la mejilla para después salir corriendo. Al pasar junto a la madre de Beckett, una completa replica de ella, soltó un felicidades señora Beckett y se perdió de vista.

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba toda la clase de 2Bachiller del instituto Avon camino al campamento que se organizaba todos los años, cinco maravillosos días en unas agradables casitas de madera junto a la playa de los Hamptonps, con piscina, salas de belleza para las muchachas y pistas de deporte. Este campamento era una leyenda en el instituto pues el bosque que había un poco más arriba era como el templo de la virilidad, donde todas las parejas iban allí a pasar buenos momentos junto a la roca de los besos. Aunque Kate y Rick no eran pareja si se les podría clasificar de mejores amigos, desde el minuto uno habían conectado, Rick había mejorado muchísimo en deportes y en francés gracias a Kate y ésta había perfeccionado su habilidad poética y se había aficionado a los haiku y a los recitales de poesía. Todos los miércoles por la tarde Kate iba a casa de Rick a "darle" clase de francés pero solo llegaban al Bonjour y merci porque encontraban cualquier momento de distracción: el tercer miércoles desde que habían empezado las clases Rick le compró a Kate un pack de laser tag y la llevo al estadio más grande para aficionados y jugaron toda la tarde, verde contra lila, ella era muy hábil pero él tenía más práctica. Hacía dos semanas, por ejemplo, Rick se había dedicado a abrirle su corazón: el abandono que sentía por parte de su madre que nunca estaba en casa, la pena por no haber conocido a su padre, por no tener hermanos, le contó cómo le habían expulsado de dos colegios y lo más importante le confesó que lo que él realmente quería hacer era escribir.

-Me parece fantástico Rick, cuando termines uno de tus borradores me lo pasas porque estoy segura de que podrás convertirte en un famoso escritor.

-Y tú serías mi musa.

Todas estas insinuaciones habían empezado hace poco, un mes después de haberse conocido, día tras día en clase descubrían nuevas cosas en común, comentaban series, libros, películas, hablaban con los compañeros de clase sobre el fin de semana pero a Rick solo le interesaba lo que Kate tuviera que decir. Le encantaba como se apartaba el pelo de la cara cuando hablaba con él o como ponía esa media sonrisa al decirle lo guapa que iba ese día pero lo que más le gustaba era ese mal carácter. Esa furia que se desataba en ella cuando alguno de la clase se metía con ella o cuando le miraban el culo en deporte, "como para no mirarlo Katie, como para no mirarlo" pensaba él todos los días. Así que ahi estaban, de camino al campamento, sentados juntos en el autobús con Brad y Pattie delante y Lauren y Stana detrás. En esos momentos Rick sujetaba el nuevo iphone que le había comprado su madre y se echaba un selfie con sus amigas. Se había integrado tan bien que parecía llevar toda la vida en el Avon, los chicos de su clase quedaban con él todos los sábados para echar partidos de futbol en central park y los domingos por la mañana quedaba con Kate para correr. Por fin tenía la vida social que él quería y por fin había una chica que le gustaba de verdad y era por eso que no la quería cagar así que en el campamento él iba a portarse como un caballero y a seguir siendo el amigo perfecto.

-Lo primero que pienso hacer al llegar es ir al spa, imagínate Kate, baño relajante, masaje, limpieza facial, sauna. Acabaríamos súper relajadas.

\- No se Pattie, ¿no sería mejor primero ir a la piscina, tomar el sol, jugar al volley contra los chicos y por la tarde ir a relajarnos?

-También es verdad….

Tras una hora de viaje por fin los chicos llegaron al campamento, tras elegir cama y establecer los horarios todos salieron a la piscina, aunque estaban en noviembre, una ola de calor había llegado a Nueva York, algo totalmente anormal para esas fechas y todavía podían tomar el sol y bañarse en la piscina, por precaución los profesores habían adaptado la temperatura de ésta.

-Rick, eh! Espera –el aludido se retrasó un poco de sus compañeros que iban a jugar al waterpolo y se acercó a Kate. – He encontrado en el folleto que aquí también hay campamento de laser tags, te parece si mañana llamamos a todos y les decimos que se vengan a luchar contra nosotros, por equipos ya sabes.

-Por mi perfecto, pero está claro que les vamos a dar una paliza.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos en la cena –y se abalanzó sobre él para darle un abrazo.

Rick pasó el día en la piscina con sus amigos jugando al waterpolo, capuzándose y después salieron a jugar al baloncesto un rato. Decidieron hacer unos sándwiches y comer en el jardín de la cabaña de los chicos. Por su parte Kate y las chicas después de bañarse un rato en la piscina y tomar el sol decidieron ir al spa donde entre baños termales, masajes y lavados faciales se contaron secretos y desvelaron de quien estaban enamoradas pero antes de que Kate pudiera decir nada Rachel dijo:

-No creeis que Rick es muy mono, con ese pelo despeinado, esa pinta de chulo pero que en realidad es un sensible y esa sonrisa. Por no hablar de sus ojos, que ojos. No me importaría que se me lanzara, encantada me iba a la roca de los besos con él –Kate se levantó de un impulsó y volvió a la sauna donde esperaba que con el calor se le fuera la ira que había surgido en su interior.

A la hora de la cena estaban sentados en mesas separadas preguntándose si pasaría algo entre ellos en los siguientes días porque ambos estaban dispuestos pero tenían miedo de estropear su amistad. Una última mirada y se fueron a la cama.

Kate abrió los ojos al escuchar el zumbido de su móvil, eran las doce y acababa de quedarse dormida. Abrió el mensaje.

"Reúnete conmigo en quince minutos en el jardí " -R


	3. MARIPOSAS

"Reunete conmigo a las doce en el jardín." –R

¿Qué querría hacer Rick a esas horas en el jardín? Iba en pijama pero tampoco se iba a cambiar para reunirse dos minutos así que se puso una chaqueta de pelo por encima y a las 12:13 minutos salió al jardín allí se encontró a Castle de espaldas a ella, sentado al borde de la piscina escuchando música con los auriculares así que se arrodillo junto a su espalda, le quitó un auricular y se lo puso ella, sonaba una canción que había salido el año anterior, "In my veins". Tras una leve sonrisa se sentó junto a él en el borde de la piscina y como tenían total confianza ella posó su cabeza sobre su hombro y así estuvieron sin decir nada hasta que cinco minutos después Rick se apartó ligeramente de ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos, azul contra avellana:

-¿Por qué me has pedido que venga? ¿Te ha pasado algo?

-No, nada de eso, es solo que quería estar contigo porque hemos estado todo el día separados y como habíamos dicho que nos veríamos en la cena y no nos vimos pues pensé que a lo mejor también te apetecería estar un rato conmigo.

-Sí, sabes que siempre me gusta estar contigo. –viendo que aún su rostro reflejaba tristeza decidió animar ella la conversación – A ver, ¿qué has hecho hoy?

-Pues…no mucho la verdad, hemos jugado al waterpolo en la piscina y después al baloncesto en las pistas. Ah y hemos comido en plan picnic en el jardín de al lado, ahí fue cuando vi que te ibas con las chicas. ¿Dónde fuisteis?

-Pues al spa, que Pattie estaba empeñada y no paraba de decirlo aunque nos lo pasamos de lujo, masajes, limpiezas faciales, sauna, además había unos masajistas de morirse –Rick le dio un leve empujoncito con la intención de tirarla al agua pero solo fue un aviso. -¿Qué? Es verdad, estaban buenísimos.

-mmm, seguro que no más que yo –Rick se levantó, se quitó su camiseta de pijama y sus pantalones y cogiendo a Kate en un largo abrazo la tiró junto a él a la piscina.

-Ahhhh, ¿¡Pero qué coño haces?! –se dedicó a pegarle y a salpicarle agua pero Rick fue más listo y buceando la agarró de las piernas y le hizo una ahogadilla. –Uff, Richard, a veces creo que eres totalmente idiota.

-Estoy seguro de que llevas razón -se acercó nadando hacia una pelota que había en una esquina de la piscina, Kate no pudo dejar de observar sus músculos fuertes dando largas brazadas hacia la otra esquina de la piscina – vamos a jugar un rato, venga que ya que estás mojada.

Y así, totalmente mojados, entre risas y coqueteos se dedicaron a jugar al balón un buen rato entonces Rick creyó que era el momento y volvió al bordillo donde cogió su cámara acuática y se la mostró a Kate sumergiéndola bajo el agua.

-NO PUEDE SER, ¿Tienes una cámara acuática? –Rápidamente se la arrebato de las manos y se agarró a él con las piernas pues estaban donde ella no hacía pie. –Venga vamos a poner cara de pez bajo el agua, sería graciosísimo – y así lo hicieron foto tras foto, cara bollo, caras graciosas y por impulso una de esas veces Rick le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Una hora después de haber quedado en el jardín Rick acercaba a Kate una toalla y la abrazaba al ponérsela. Se separó de ella y le apartó el pelo mojado de la cara, e quedó un rato así, sujetando su rostro entre sus manos, un rostro dulce, delicado, demasiado pequeño en comparación con sus manos. Nunca antes se había enamorado así que no sabía qué era enamorarse pero esto se podría asemejar a ello.

-Ven, te acompaño a la cabaña no te vayas a resfriar y te vayas a poner mala en el primer día. –Cuando llegaron a la puerta de atrás Rick besó la frente de Kate, le sonrió y se marchó. No pudo ver a una Kate sonriente tocando su frente allí donde Rick había posado sus labios y sintiendo ese cosquilleo que sentía uno cuando se estaba enamorando.

A la mañana siguiente al despertarse Kate miró su móvil y se encontró un mensaje de Rick:

_"Se que todavía no soy muy bueno en esto de escribir pero al menos intentaré ponerte algo bonito. Kate, te juro que anoche me lo pase como nunca antes me lo había pasado, era como si no existiese nada más y sé que a lo mejor me estoy precipitando y que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo o al menos no como lo siento yo pero te aseguro que haré lo que sea porque te enamores de mí y no, no quiero que pase nada en este campamento, creeme que lo he estado pensando desde que llegamos pero sé que si pasara algo quizás se quede aquí y nada vuelva a ser igual y al menos prefiero tener lo que tenemos ahora. _

_Espero que el baño en la piscina fuese de tu agrado yo tengo que reconocer que lo tenía planeado. XOXO" –Rick_

Kate no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. En su estomago volvían a revolotear mil mariposas.

"_El baño en la piscina fue uno de los mejores baños de mi vida así que espero que al salir del campamento y cuando me hagas sentir lo mismo que sientes tú (aunque creo saberlo) tengamos mil y un baños más así. 3" -KBex_


	4. PLAN 1

**NOTA: muchas gracias a mis admiradoras de siempre, guiguita, vicki...y a Jenn que se ha unido a nuestro pequeño grupito. Os lo dedico y espero que disfruteis de Rick y Kate.**

Después del campamento tuvieron una semana de vacaciones en la que no pudieron dejar de pensar el uno en el otro. No hablaron, no se mandaron mensajes ni se llamaron en esa semana. Tras aquella preciosa noche ambos actuaron como si nada, jugaron a los lásers, echaron partidas de beisbol, de fútbol, una noche fueron a la discoteca y ellos dos bailaron juntos pero como si nada, no querían estropear nada del viaje, querían seguir siendo lo que eran, tener lo que tenían.

Esa mañana Rick se levantó temprano y le preparó el desayuno a su madre, se dio una ducha y se vistió. Llevaba hoy una ropa que no acostumbraba a llevar, él que era de camisetas o sudaderas, pantalones de chándal y tenis, hoy vestía una camisa, vaqueros y las nuevas DC porque eso sí, no iba a ninguna parte sin tenis.

-Hijo, ¿qué te pasa? –dijo una Martha recién levantada- ¿te has puesto enfermo?

-No…¿porqué?

-No, nada, es solo que me sorprende que me hayas preparado el desayuno que hayas hecho tu cama y que además te hayas vestido con camisa. ¿Es un día especial hoy en el instituto?

-mmm, no que yo sepa. Es solo que hoy me apetecía hacer todas estas cosas, no sé mamá, estoy feliz. –Tras coger su chaqueta y su mochila le dio un beso en la mejilla a su asombrada madre y salió hacia casa de Kate.

Kate se levantó, como cada mañana de clase, a las 7:15, hizo su cama y se duchó. Estaba indecisa en cuanto a qué ponerse porque hoy se sentía feliz pero si se ponía un vestido probablemente la gente de clase se iba a sorprender, también podía ponerse una blusa que le había comprado su madre hacía unos días con sus vaqueros y unas sabrinas, maquillarse un poco y en lugar de alisarse el pelo dejarlo suelto y rizado, sexy.

Una vez realizado su ritual mañanero bajó a desayunar, solo le quedaban 20 minutos para coger el coche e irse al colegio por una extraña razón lo estaba deseando.

-Hola mamá, papá –les dio un beso a ambos y se sentó a la mesa cogiendo un par de donuts y un café con doble de vainilla, el mejor placer de su vida.

-Katie, te veo resplandeciente hoy. ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿A mi? Nada, si estoy como siempre mamá. –Su madre se acercó a ella y le dijo bajito al oído: "a ti te ha pasado algo con un chico en ese campamento y no me lo quieres contar"

Miró a su madre con complicidad, con una mirada de _te lo contaré cuando pase algo de verdad_ y tras apurarse en el vaso de leche recogió su chaqueta y la cartera. Una vez en el ascensor el bolsillo de su chaqueta empezó a vibrar.

"_No sé cómo lo veras, pero pasaba por aquí y he decidido recogerte"-R_

Sin saber porqué sonrió y nada más cerrar el primer mensaje llegó otro : _"Por cierto a partir de hoy comienza el plan haz sentir a Kate lo mismo que sientes tú. 3"-R_

Bajó por las escaleras impaciente y abrió de un golpe el portón. Ahí estaba con su pelo engominado, sus preciosos ojos azules, camisa blanca ¡CAMISA!, unos vaqueros y las zapatillas más chulas que Kate le hubiese visto llevar jamás. Estaba reclinado sobre el coche pero nada más verla abrió el asiento del copiloto y justo cuando ella estaba a punto de sentarse le dio un casto beso en la mejilla. Acto seguido se subió él y con una sonrisa en la cara de ambos fueron al instituto.

-Esto no puede ser posible, entonces ¿era cierto que ibas a empezar un plan para conquistarme?

-Por supuesto, hoy es el día 1 y de momento voy a probar con 7, si no lo seguiré intentando porqué, KBex, me vas a tener que soportar ocho meses y tarde o temprano acabarás aceptando. –la dulce risa de Kate resonó en todo el coche y rebotó en Kate.

Pasaron el resto del camino hablando sobre la semana, cantando las canciones de la radio y hablando sobre la nueva película de miedo que acababan de estrenar.

-Ese es precisamente mi plan 7, ir al cine contigo a ver "El exorcismo de Adán" ¿te parece o ya te lo han pedido?

-Que va, el caso es a ver como les digo yo a mis amigas que voy contigo y que no se pueden acoplar.

-Señorita Beckett –pero Kate no estaba en clase en esos momentos si no en una dimensión paralela. Rick hoy se había sentado con Mark que acababa de romper con Bethany y necesitaba apoyo así que ahora estaba sentado dos mesas delante de ella. Se podría decir que el plan del muchacho estaba funcionando a las mil maravillas pues no solo la había llevado en coche al colegio si no que le acababa de dejar una nota que ponía "Leer cuando se vaya la profe", así que su paciencia estaba a punto de marcharse por la puerta. -¡KATHERINE BECKETT!

-Eh, perdón profesora, no me he dado cuenta, perdón.

-Ya me he fijado que estas sumida en profundas cavilaciones desde hace rato. ¿Me puedes decir que tipo de subordinada es la que estamos analizando? –La verdad es que no sabía ni siquiera de donde había salido la oración de la pizarra, maldito Richard Rodgers.

-Pues…yo diría que…¿subordinada adjetiva especificativa?

-No sé si será suerte pero sí. Bueno muchachos para mañana tenéis que prepararos la exposición y Katie, mañana saldrás tú a la pizarra a ver si estás más atenta.

En cuanto la profesora salió por la puerta Kate, aprovechando el descanso de media hora, se sentó en los sofás del fondo de la clase y abrió la nota que ocupaba el folio entero.

_"Kate, llevo toda la semana intentando escribir esto pero no encuentro las palabras adecuadas así que hoy, domingo a las 22:00 estoy sentado en mi escritorio devanándome los sesos para conseguir escribirte la mejor carta de amor que nunca le hayan escrito a nadie y sé que viniendo de un chico puede haber sonado cursi, quizás hasta de maricón pero te prometo que no es nada de eso. Supongo que será causa del amor o no sé de qué pero cada vez que quiero pensar en algo bonito me viene tu imagen a la mente, cada vez que quiero pensar en algo dulce me viene tu rostro a la mente y cada vez que quiero pensar en algo delicado me pasa lo mismo. No he podido pensar en otra cosa que en ti desde hace mucho tiempo. Cuando me imagino el resto del curso lo imagino haciéndote la persona más feliz, paseando por Central Park agarrados de la mano o besándonos en todos los lugares, incluso en los más insospechados. _

_Puede que sea verdad eso que dicen de que el amor verdadero está donde menos lo esperas y es que lo último en lo que pensaba al llegar aquí era encontrar a la chica de la que acabaría enamorándome y sí Kate, hoy aquí sentado a 15 de Noviembre de 2014 a las 22:00 te digo que estoy absolutamente convencido de que te quiero y que pretendo conseguir que tu también te enamores de mí, sin embargo, quiero ir despacio, romper cada barrera que pueda tener tu corazón, borrar cada rastro de tristeza de tu rostro y hacerte la persona más feliz del mundo para después poder besar tus labios, poder cogerte de la mano y decirte a la cara cuanto significas para mí. Te quiere, Richard Alexander Rodgers. "_

Millones de lágrimas comenzaron a surgir de sus ojos, lágrimas de felicidad porque, efectivamente, era la carta de amor más bonita que jamás le hubiesen escrito. Se acercó a Rick que estaba en su mesa habitual leyendo una novela de ciencia ficción y le dio un beso en la mejilla aprovechando que nadie los miraba.

-Gracias, es la mejor carta de amor que me hayan escrito.

-Siempre.

-Por cierto, el plan 1 incluye dejarme en casa ¿verdad?

-Sí, claro. ¿Por qué?

-Nada, es solo que… a las cuatro tengo entrenamiento de volley y hasta las cinco y media no termina…¿me esperas o le pido a Pattie que me lleve?

-No, tranquila, me quedo y así veo como juegas que siempre me gusta verte en ropa de deporte.

Pasaron el resto de las horas de clase separados pero comieron juntos en el almuerzo y Rick le invitó a la comida. A las cuatro Kate estaba preparada junto al resto del equipo en la pista del gimnasio y Rick sentado en las gradas admiraba el partido que estaban jugando. Siempre que veía a Kate con mayas y con coleta por algún extraño motivo le atraía muchísimo. Cada vez que el equipo de Kate marcaba un tanto Rick saltaba y vitoreaba, en un descanso bajó a tomar un poco el aire y a las cinco y media ambos volvían a estar en el coche del chico.

-Gracias por llevarte, en serio. –le dio un beso en la mejilla al subir y su olor a cerezas, supuso que se había duchado, lo embriagó como el más dulce de los olores.

-Nada, siempre es un placer ver tu hermoso culo con esas mayas, -En seguida recibió un puñetazo de Kate

-No tiene gracia, sabes que no me gusta que me miren el culo Rick.

-Ya, pues entonces no te pongas esas mayas-dijo soltando una pequeña risa que contagió a Kate. –Hemos llegado, por desgracia había poco tráfico.

-Muchas gracias otra vez, estoy deseando ver que tienes preparado para mañana.

-Y yo –Rick se bajó del coche y le abrió la puerta para acompañarla hasta el portón y darle un beso en la frente mientras accidentalmente una rosa se le caía en la mochila de Kate. –Que pases buen día Kate.

-Igualmente Rick. Y gracias de nuevo.

-Siempre


	5. PLAN 2

A la mañana siguiente, 16 de Noviembre, Rick recogió a Kate y la llevó al instituto pero le dijo que iría más tarde porque tenía que preparar todas las cosas para la sorpresa de ese día. Así que ahí estaba Kate sentada sola en su escritorio en una aburrida clase de Historia, la última del día, y todo el tiempo pendiente del móvil por si Rick le daba alguna señal. Al parecer iba a tener que irse andando a casa.

-Bueno chicos, espero que descanséis hoy y mañana empecéis a prepararos para el examen del viernes. No lo pondré complicado, lo prometo.

Mientras estaba recogiendo sus cosas Courtney se le acercó por detrás –Hey, ¿qué tal Kate? Que raro se me hace verte sin Richard.

-Ya, tenia unos problemillas en casa y ha tenido que volver rápidamente.

-Entonces, ¿necesitas que te lleve?

-Pues aún no lo se, dame dos minutos y te digo ¿vale?

-Vale.

"¿_Vienes a pormíi o me voy con Courtney?" _

_"Estoy en el aparcamiento pero mejor llama a casa y dile que vas a pasar el día conmigo" _

-No te necesito Courtney, muchísimas gracias –todas estas palabras salieron atropelladamente de su boca mientras salía pitando hacia el parking. Antes de subirse al coche mando un mensaje rápido a su padre para decirle que comía con sus amigos y se montó en el coche de Rick.

-Hooooolaaaa ¿qué tal el día? ¿qué me has preparado? ¿porqué no has venido al final a clase? –estaba impaciente y muy entusiasmada por las expectativas de la segunda cita con Rick.

-mmmm, alguien está muy preguntona hoy ¿no? Pregunta 1: un día muy agetreado. Pregunta 2: hoy toca mostrarte las mejores cualidades de Richard Rodgers y pregunta 3: porque no me ha dado tiempo a terminar pero tranquila que esta noche me pongo al día.

Llegaron a casa de Rick y al subir Kate no se sorprendió de que estuviese vacía si no de que en la cocina hubiese gran cantidad de ingredientes para cocinar. En la mesa del comedor habían más de quince películas y una máquina de escribir ocupaba la isla de la cocina.

-Vale, te cuento el plan. Lo primero que vamos a hacer es cocinar, bueno en realidad yo voy a cocinar y solo quiero que tú cortes los ingredientes y me pases los cubiertos.

Así que Rick la llevó a la cocina cogió dos delantares a juego, de vaquitas, y se pusieron manos a la obra, fajitas. Kate cortaba los ingredientes, Rick los pasaba a la sartén, Kate sacaba el pan de fajitas y Rick los pasaba a la sartén. Tras cuatro intentos fallidos por fin surgieron cuatro perfectas fajitas. Y llegó la mejor parte, las salsas. Kate vertió un poquito de salsa en su mano y la restregó por la cara de Rick y justo después éste empezó a perseguirla por toda la casa para intentar mancharla de salsa verde. Media hora más tarde de haberse puesto a cocinar, ambos manchados de salsa, estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo las deliciosas fajitas.

-Y después de comer ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Ver una peli?

-Eso después, primero vamos a ir a mi cuarto, tranquila que no es nada raro, quiero que vayamos a mi cuarto para hacer tres cosas, una es darte el mejor masaje que jamás te hayan dado mientras te pongo la mejor música relajante, la segunda es aficionarte a la lectura de cómics y enseñarte los que más me gustan y la tercera es mostrarte alguno de mis poemas. Después veremos la peli que tu elijas. ¿Te parece?

-Sí. Pero ¿ para qué es la máquina de escribir?

-Pronto lo sabras.

Recogieron los platos y subieron al cuarto de Rick en el que Kate nunca había estado, era una habitación espaciosa y la más luminosa de la casa, con enormes cristaleras, una cama frente a estas ventanas cuya pared estaba llena de posters de grupos de música y de personajes de cómics. A la derecha había un escritorio enmarcado por dos estanterías llenas de libros y cómics. El vestidor y el baño estaban a la izquierda.

-Woaw.

-Ajá. Pero fijate bien –Kate se dio cuenta en seguida de que en la cama había una toalla e infinidad de cremas. En las mesillas velas e inciensos aromáticos. –Kate, ¿puedes quitarte la parte de arriba?, tranquila, no miro, es solo para que el masaje surja mayor efecto. El masaje es en la espalda así que no tengo que ver nada de nada.

-mmm –estaba nerviosa _"desnudarse ahora, ahí, delante de Rick?" _–bueno pero no mires.

-Palabra de boy scouts.

Una vez se quitó la blusa se tumbó en la cama boca abajo y se desabrochó el sujetador, Rick se entretuvo unos momentos encendiendo las velas, los inciensos y bajando las persianas. Era como tener un spa en casa. Kate se relajo y cerró los ojos cuando sintió que su compañero acababa de subirse a la cama. Escuchó como abría un bote de crema y acto seguido un líquido frío le empapaba la espalda.

-¿Me dejas ponerme sobre ti? Es que así es más cómodo.

-Sí, sí…

Rick se subió a horcajadas sobre su espalda así que Kate sintió un peso sobre su trasero y como unas manos grandes y al mismo tiempo delicadas masajeaban su espalda, con movimientos cíclicos, de dentro hacia fuera y viceversa. Cada diez minutos secaba la crema y cambiaba a otra tipo pero hubo un momento, aproximadamente unos veinte minutos después de haber empezado el masaje que Rick tocó accidentalmente el pecho de Kate y ésta se sobresaltó pero él pidió perdón y no volvió a suceder, al menos que Kate, que acababa de quedarse dormida, notase.

Se despertó al notar como alguien acariciaba su pelo y su cara, con dulzura y delicadeza, como si fuera un objeto frágil que se rompiese con facilidad. Al abrir los ojos recordó que estaba en la cama de Rick desnuda pero no, al parecer él la había cubierto con un albornoz.

-Ho-hola. Perdona, no quería dormirme, es solo que este ambiente era adecuado para eso ¿verdad?

-Ajá, no te preocupes, lo tenía previsto por eso te estaba despertando, te he dejado dormir media hora pero ya es hora de que veamos una peli. ¿Te apetece?

-`Por supuesto, vamos. –Rick la dejó un momento a solas para que pudiese volver a ponerse la blusa y totalmente relajada bajó al salón donde las palomitas y las chuches ya estaban preparadas.

-Elige una, venga. –Kate había visto casi todas las películas así que eligió la que más le gustaba de todas, "Un paseo para recordar".

A Rick no pareció importarle ver una película romántica, quizás es lo que esperaba que pasase pero no importó. Se sentaron en el sofá y compartieron chcuches y palomitas rozando sus manos accidentalmente en ocasiones. Hacia la mitad de la película cuando Kate sabía que iba a llorar se acurrucó en el pecho de Rick y este le paso el brazo por el hombro y casualmente acercó un paquete de pañuelos.

Una hora después Kate había gastado la mitad del paquete e incluso Rick había llorado algo pero en seguida se levantó, le dio a Kate un vaso de agua y sacó un papel de la máquina de escribir. Se lo dio a Kate pero le dijo que lo guardase en el bolso y lo abriese al llegar a casa.

-Cuando lo leas, vete a dormir y mañana cuando vaya a recogerte me dices algo –ya habían llegado a casa de Kate y Rick volvió a regalarle una rosa y un beso en la mejilla.

"_Espero que el plan conoce a Rick haya servido de algo. Habrás descubierto que si sales conmigo tendrás un novio cocinero, masajista, culto, cariñoso, comprensivo, poeta, un poco friki y generoso que te colmara de regalos y de momentos románticos para que seas feliz con las pequeñas cosas. El plan de mañana por supuesto tiene que ver con tu cumpleaños, el cual no tuviste la delicadeza de recordarme pero yo, siempre me entero de todo. Te quiere, Richard Alexander Rodgers. "_


	6. PLAN 3

-Buenos días Katie, ¿qué tal?

-Pues muy bien la verdad, he dormido como una rosa tras el masaje que me diste y si no lei tus cartas doce veces no las lei ninguna.

-Me alegro de que te gustasen pero antes, Feliz Cumpleaños Kate. –saco un paquete de la parte trasera del coche y se lo tendió, era redondo y estaba duro.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Un regalo

-Ya, ya lo se…-y al abrirlo se llevó la mayor sorpresa de su vida, el regalo era un casco de moto blanco con dibujos lilas, su color favorito. –Rick, ¿y esto? Si todavía no tengo moto.

-Bueno para cuando te la compren tus padres.

-Gracias – y le dio un beso en la mejilla aunque esta vez demasiado cerca de los labios.

-Tengo otro regalo, no puedo cogerlo puedes abrir la guantera. –al abrir la guantera se encontró un vaso de café con su nombre y un letrero que decía: _Doble de vainilla para la del cumpleaños_

-Ohhh, qué rico.

Aparcaron frente a la puerta y entraron, todas las amigas de Kate estaban en la puerta esperando impacientes su llegada para abrazarla, llenarla de besos y contarle mil cosas. La profesora de Historia estaba sentada en su escritorio y Rick se acercó a ella, estuvieron hablando unos quince minutos pero al final Rick, sonriente, se sentó junto a Kate.

-¿De qué habéis hablado? –Rick dirigió una sonrisa hacia ella y le dijo: pronto lo sabrás, será otro regalo de cumple.

-Chicos, gracias a los inconvenientes de uno de vuestros compañeros el examen de Historia queda aplazado para el lunes.

La clase saltó en vítores y aplausos. Las horas pasaron con normalidad exceptuando que cada vez que hablaba con Rick Kate se fijaba más en sus labios, sentía más ganas de besarlo y no sabía si iba a ser capaz de esperar hasta el viernes. Era tan guapo, quizás uno de los chicos más guapos del instituto, con su melena castaña despeinada, sus ojos azules que te dejaban sin aliento y esa personalidad. Además jugaba muy bien al futbol y escribía de fabula. No podía imaginarse suerte mejor que la suya.

Sus amigas fueron a buscarla en el almuerzo para que se sentaran juntas y Rick aceptó diciendo que tenía algo que hacer, que la esperaba en el aparcamiento en media hora ya que perdían esa clase. Cuando Kate salió del colegio fue como si su mandíbula se descolgase del resto de la cara, Rick estaba apoyado sobre una reluciente moto blanca y sostenía en la mano un paquete de regalo. Fue corriendo hacia él y lo abrazo bien fuerte.

-¿Y esto? –no cabía en sí de asombro, cuando Rick le tendió el paquete, no podía creerse que le regalase más cosas, al abrir el paquete descubrió una chupa de cuero negra y de su talla. Se la puso rápidamente y se miró en el espejo de su moto, le quedaba perfceta.

-Perfecta. Mi madre ha decidido invertir en tu cumpleaños y te ha querido comprar esta moto, yo la he ayudado a elegir el modelo y en el almuerzo he cambiado el coche por la moto. Ayer llame a tus padres mientras dormías y me dijeron que te pagaron la licencia de moto hace casi un año así que, ¿me das una vuelta en tu moto nueva?

Kate no dudó ni un segundo en subirse a la moto, tras ella se subió él y la agarró de la cintura. Fue un poco temeraria y subió la velocidad de tal modo que en veinte minutos estaban en casa de Rick y en cuarenta en la suya.

Tres horas después estaba estudiando Hostoria cuando empezaron a llegarle mensajes y mensajes. De Pattie, de Peter, de Annie y de Rick. Pattie le decía que si se iban de compras, Annie lo mismo y Peter le preguntaba por su moto nueva. Rick le dijo que lo sentía pero que el plan de esa tarde se tenía que aplazar ya que estaba un poco enfermo. Así que tras una llamada rápida a su amigo, aceptó la invitación de las chicas y se fue, en su moto nueva, al centro comercial. Allí estuvieron mirando escaparates y probándose gafas de marca hasta que a las siete de la tarde decidieron tomar un café en 'Gino's"

-Tía, ¿es verdad que Rick te ha regalado el casco, la chupa y la moto?

-Sí y puede que a lo mejor no deba contaros esto pero… -tenía miedo de que Rick se enterase de que habái contado su plan pero necesitaba hablarlo con sus mejores amigas. –desde el campamento Rick me confesó que le gusto y como yo no le dije nada ha decidido que tiene que conquistarme y lleva desde el lunes ideando una serie de planes para que me enamore de él.

-¡¿QUÉ DICES?! ¡RICK RODGERS ESTA TRATANDO DE SEDUCIRTE!

-Sí… y no sabéis como es, es un amor, cocina de fábula, da unos masajes que te mueres, escribe para que se te derrita el corazón y además nos lo pasamos muy bien cuando estamos juntos.

-Pues tía , ¿a qué esperas para enrollarte con él? Está bueno, tiene pasta, cocina, está bueno, tiene unos ojos de escándalo y un culo que ni te cuento.

-Eh, eh para el carro que yo todo eso ya lo sé y no te creas que no he querido enrollarme con él pero es que dice que quiere ir despacio, que no quiere perder mi amistad y está esperando hasta el viernes para lanzarse o al menos eso entendí yo. No sé.

-Pues tía si el viernes no se lanza él tirale tú porque si no te lo quito yo.

Tras varias risas más Kate recibió un mensaje de su madre: _"necesito que vayas a Remy's a por unas cosas que he encargado' _

Una vez allí y mientras esperaba el pedido su móvil empezó a vibrar.

-¿Sí?

-Kate, estas preciosa con ese vestido que llevas y me encantaría verlo más de cerca. ¿qué tal si sales y te veo?

-Rick, ¿tu no estabas malo?

-Que va, era para que salieras con tus amigas y yo tuviera tiempo de preparar el plan 3.

Señorita BECKETT, aquí tiene. El camarero le tendió una rosa y entonces Kate abrió los ojos. La carta de ayer decía que el plan 3 iba a ser de su cumplaños. ¿Le ha montado una fiesta?

-Estás preciosa. Ven –la cogió de la mano y la llevó al bar de al lado donde estaban todos sus amigos, ahbía una gran pancarta y le lanzaron confeti de colores. En las mesas varias pizzas humeantes pedían ser comidas, al igual que las patatas y las fajitas. Todos se pusieron a comer, bailaron y hacia las once comenzaron a servir el alcohol: ron con cola, whisky, vodka rojo, lila, malibú con piña, en cubata o chupito al gusto y en el centro de la pista dos barriles de cerveza donde los muchachos competían por ver quién aguantaba más tiempo sin dejar de beber. Kate se tomó una cerveza, un chupito de tequila y un ron con cola.

-Muy bien chicos, vamos a coger a nuestras parejas, abrazarles bien fuerte y comenzar a bailar. La primera se la dedica Rick a Kate, feliz cumpleaños.

Rick le tendió la mano y ella lo abrazó bien fuerte como el Dj había dicho, colocó su cabeza contra el cuello de él y aspiro su colonia, él colocó sus manos muy cerca de su tarsero pero no le importo, era un momento mágico. Estaba sonando 'In my veins' y Rick se la había dedicado. Se miraron a los ojos y rozaron su nariz, se quedaron así pues para ellos se había detenido el tiempo. Kate susurró en su oído: "tu plan funciona a la perfeccion, Kate está derretida por tus huesos y quiere acortar el plan a cinco días. ¿Qué te parece? " También susurrando le respondió: "perfecto"

Tras varias lentas más y dos chupitos Kate estaba tan cansada que tuvo que sentarse junto a Rick, poner sus piernas encima de las de él. -¿Masaje? –Sí, por favor. Cuando Rick acababa de empezar Johanna llamó a Kate, es muy tarde tienes que volver ya a casa que mañana hay clase. Así que Rick la llevó a casa porque Jim se había llevado la moto. Había empezado a llover, Richard tamborileaba sobre el volante, estaba nervioso. Al llegar al portón de Kate la agarró del brazo y le dijo:

-Esto lo tenía reservado para el último día pero no puedo resistirme más. –Agarró su nuca y la beso, dulce y tiernamente, su boca sabía a alcohol y en ningún momento se chocaron sus dientes. Kate prolongó el beso agarrando por el cuello a Rick.

-Gracias, yo también lo estaba deseando.

-Buenas noches Kate.

-buenas noches y gracias por todo, la moto, la chaqueta, el casco, la fiesta…

-Siempre.

Las mariposas habían echado a volar en ele stómago de ambos y una sonrisa tonta se instaló para siempre en sus bocas.


	7. PLAN 4

"Buenos días princesa, espero que no te hayas levantado con mucha resaca. ¿Qué tal si hoy vas probando tu moto nueva? Nos vemos en media hora en el aparcamiento."

Kate sonrió y termino de desayunar. Subió a su cuarto, se tomó una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, se colocó unas mayas y sudadera e intentó arreglar su desastroso pelo recogiéndolo en una perfecta y alta coleta. Se echó anti-ojeras y un poco de gloss en los labios. Instintivamente pensó en el beso de la noche anterior con Rick, como habían encajado tan bien, recordó su olor, su sabor, sus ojos. Estaba totalmente enamorada de él. Kate se había enamorado una vez, el año anterior, estaba de vacaciones con sus padres en la playa un mes y conoció a un grupo de chicos, entre ellos estaba Dylan, era alto, rubió, moreno, surfista. Desde que había llegado a la playa él había estado con ella y la había cuidado genial e incluso le había enseñado a surfear. Empezaron a salir el último fin de semana de las vacaciones de verano y como él era de Nueva York siguieron viéndose pero un buen día de Enero, Kate había salido a correr por Central Park y ahí estaba él, con una amiguita besándose y agarradito de la mano. Desde entonces Kate no confía en los hombres. Hasta ahora que Rick Rodgers ha conseguido cautivarla, volverla loca.

-¡KATE, SAL YA QUE VAS A LLEGAR TARDE!

Se apresuro en coger su móvil y los auriculares, bajo al garaje y se puso el casco, se montó en la moto y al arrancarla se quedo dos minutos disfrutando del rugido del motor. Salió disparada hacia el instituto y al llegar al aparcamiento encontró un aparcamiento junto al coche de Rick, el cual estaba tumbado con los cascos en el capó del coche, esperándola, con los ojos cerrados. Se bajó silenciosamente de la moto y se subió al capó, entonces, una vez allí, se subió a horcajadas sobre él.

-Ohh, buenos días muñeca. –Pero Kate interrumpió la conversación lanzándose a los labios de Kate, labios contra labios, la lengua de ella luchando contra la de él, necesitaba explorarlo entero. Mientras se besaban él puso su mano en su cintura y ella acarició su pelo. Se separaron un momento para recuperar el aliento y fue entonces cuando azul contra verde lucharon por penetrar en el alma del otro. Una sonrisa tonta surcó la cara de Kate y Rick no resistió el impulsó de besar esa preciosa sonrisa, esos dientes blancos, brillantes y perfectos. Continuaron el beso y perdieron la noción del tiempo.

-Ejem, ejem –una mujer carraspeó justo a la derecha del coche – Señorita Beckett, señor Rodgers, ¿porqué en lugar de estar aquí pelando la pava no entran a clase?

La directora del colegio, la señora Hasting, una mujer estirada, amargada y que nunca se peina, los miraba acusadoramente. Kate se bajó primero del coche y una vez Rick estuvo en el suelo le cogió la mano y entraron corriendo al colegio, al entrar en clase todos, absolutamente todos sus compañeros los miraban con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Se sentaron en su mesa del final de clase y sacaron los libros muertos de risa.

-¡SI LA MEJOR AMISTAD SIEMPRE LLEVA AL AMOR!

-¡ESTO YA LO SABÍA YO!

-¡QUÉ PAREJA MÁS BONITA HACEIS!

Kate le susurró a Rick entre dientes: "qué vergüenza ¿por qué me has hecho hacer esto?" "¿Yo? Pero si has sido tú la que te me has subido encima y me has comido la boca" "Serás marrano, ahora te quedas sin más besos." Le hizo una pedorreta que a Rick le pareció enternecedora.

-Señor Rodgers, salga a la pizarra y me hace la integral del ejercicio 42. Déjese los amores para el descanso.

Al final de las clases Kate tenía entrenamiento de volley así que Rick le dijo que mejor aprovechaba y se ponía al día con los deberes en el coche. Que después se preparase para la sorpresa que le tenía preparada. Pero poco le duró eso de ponerse al día porque cuando solo llevaba media hora haciendo los ejercicios de lengua le sonó el teléfono, su mejor amigo Lucas Fitz que se había mudado a California en Agosto.

-Eh tío, ¿qué pasa?

-Hola, nada aquí que no podía dormir y he dicho pues llamo al Ricky que seguro que me aburre y me quedo dormido.

-Jajajaja, que gracioso te has vuelto desde que eres un Cali.

-Nah, ¿cuéntame? ¿Todo bien por allí? ¿O te han vuelto a echar del insti?

-No colega, estoy en el que entre en Septiembre y estoy mejor que nunca, la gente es muy maja, juego todos los sábados al fútbol con unos colegas, nos vamos a las tiendas de cómics y…TENGO NOVIA TÍO. –no supo por qué pero una sonrisa se había instalado en su casa desde primera hora de la mañana.

-¿Tú? ¿Novia? Pero si a ti eso no te gusta, tu eres más de enrollarte con dos o tres en una noche y ya. ¿Qué tiene esta? ¿Es una diosa griega?

-Buah, es perfecta, es la tía más buena que te puedas imaginar, alta, con su pelo castaño claro salvaje, rizado, tiene unos ojos verdes de escándalo y ya no te cuento qué culo tiene. Pero no es solo eso, tiene una risa contagiosa y te lo pasas tan bien con ella, podemos hacer de todo, jugar a los lásers, salir a correr, quedarnos en su cuarto escuchando música, bañándonos en la piscina…buah Lucas, tío, no te imaginas.

-Tío, mándame un Whatsapp con una foto suya que si puedo te la robo o la clono o algo.

Así estuvieron hablando de sus novias y de sus vidas hasta que Rick vio al equipo de Kate salir, cuando ella salió y se acercó a él la agarró de la cintura y se perdió en sus labios.

-Ah, hola, yo también me alegro de verte.

-Eres preciosa. –Gracias, ¿a dónde vamos?

-Pues…¿porqué no me sigues con tu moto?

Se subió al coche y esperó a que ella hubiese arrancado la moto para llevarla a Central Park. Una vez hubieron aparcado echaron a andar agarrados de la mano, de vez en cuando Kate apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Kate aspirando su colonia. Cuando llegaron junto a un grupo de árboles a la sombra Kate extendió un mantel y se tumbaron allí. Compartieron auriculares para escuchar lo que Rick llamó la playlist de ambos: "In my veins", "All of me", "Stay with me" "Stop and Stare" "Love me like you do" "Without you" "Us against the world" y muchas más que estuvieron escuchando durante más de media hora hasta que Rick sacó de su mochila dos sándwiches de atún. Comieron mientras hablaban de cosas vanales, se reian y contaban chistes, se enamoraban cada vez más.

-¿Puedo leerte una cosa? Estaba leyendo poesía el otro día y me acorde de ti.

-Claro. –Rick sacó un papel del bolsillo, lo desdobló, lo ojeo unos segundos, la miró a los ojos y agarrándola de las manos le recitó el poema de memoria.

Para mi corazón basta tu pecho,  
para tu libertad bastan mis alas.  
Desde mi boca llegará hasta el cielo  
lo que estaba dormido sobre tu alma.  
Es en ti la ilusión de cada día.  
Llegas como el rocío a las corolas.  
Socavas el horizonte con tu ausencia.  
Eternamente en fuga como la ola.  
He dicho que cantabas en el viento  
como los pinos y como los mástiles.  
Como ellos eres alta y taciturna.  
Y entristeces de pronto como un viaje.  
Acogedora como un viejo camino.  
Te pueblan ecos y voces nostálgicas.  
Yo desperté y a veces emigran y huyen  
pájaros que dormían en tu alma

No pudo contener las lágrimas y Rick se las apartó con su mano y así agarrando su cara la beso dulce y tiernamente, aspirando su sabor y disfrutando de cada aliento que salía de ella. Cuando sus bocas se separaron Rick le susurró: para mi corazón basta tu pecho, para tu libertad bastan mis alas.

-El plan era este, disfrutar de una tarde soleada en Central Park junto al lago, merendando sándwiches de atún preparados por mí y siendo nosotros mismos. Quería demostrarte que todos los días pueden ser así que podemos seguir siendo como éramos antes pero besándonos, queriéndonos y proclamándolo a los cuatro vientos. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro, nos reimos, nos enfadamos, nos pegamos, compartimos gustos y aficiones, te puedo hacer sentir la mujer más querida del mundo si tú me dejas y tú puedes hacerme la persona más feliz del mundo. Cuando imagino mi vida, y se que es muy pronto para decirte esto pero si no lo hago reviento, nos imagino a los dos, en una gran casa con nuestros hijos correteando por ahí, tu siendo la mejor abogada de Nueva York y yo, no sé, ¿quién sabe? Pero juntos, desde hace meses me imagino mi vida contigo y ¿por qué no intentarlo Kate? Yo te quiero y al parecer tú me quieres, quiero compartir todas las primeras experiencias contigo, el primer amor, la primera discusión de pareja, los celos, la angustia, quiero experimentar el amor contigo porque no me imagino poder decirle a nadie más lo que te he dicho a ti. Eres única e irresistible. Te quiero.

Kate rió y se abalanzó sobre Rick que cayó al suelo y rodó para ponerse sobre Kate, la miró a los ojos y aparto un mechón rebelde que se había soltado de la coleta. Un hombre mayor con su bastón descuidó un momento a su nieto que correteaba junto al lago para mirar a esos dos locos enamorados y jóvenes que no sabían ni se imaginaban si quiera la de desgracias y aventuras que les traería la vida. Desgracias y aventuras como las que su Vera y él habían tenido con la mariposa azul y todo lo que supuso eso. Esos jóvenes le recordaban a ellos y les deseaba la mejor suerte del mundo, si algún día llegaba a conocerlos por casualidad, tenía que decírselo.


	8. PLAN 5

*Ding dong*

La puerta se abrió y ante Rick apareció un hombre con el pelo castaño como el de su hija y los ojos pequeños y marrones, vestía un jersey marron con unos pantalones en color beige y zapatillas de estar por casa. En la mano sujetaba una copa de whisky.

-Hola, Rick. –Jim Beckett le estrecho la mano al padre de su novia con el cual había visto varios partidos de beisbol mientras Kate llegaba para dar las clases de Frnaces –pasa pasa. Kate se esta terminando de arreglar.

-Entonces me puedo poner cómodo porque eso en las mujeres es que les queda media hora ¿no? –ambos, padre y novio, soltaron una sonora carcajada lo que incitó a una mujer alta, de pelo castaño y ojos verdes a salir al salón. Rick todavía no había conocido a la madre de Beckett pero enseguida supo que era ella y lo que es más supo exactamente como luciría Kate de mayor porque esa mujer era la viva imagen de su hija. Mismo color de pelo, color de ojos, pómulos perfectos y una sonrisa brillante.

-Eh…buenas tardes señora Beckett, encantado de conocerla. Soy Rick. –se acercó a Johanna tímidamente con la intención de estrecharle a ella también la mano pero la mujer se agachó y le dio dos besos.

-Encantada Rick, Kate nos ha hablado mucho de ti, prácticamente no deja de hablar de otra cosa.

-Ah, eh. No sé qué decir, lo siento.

Unos pasos se escucharon bajando las escaleras y una preciosa Kate vestida con una blusa blanca, pantalones negros y botas de tacón también negras apareció en el salón a la vista de todos.

-Uau, Estás preciosa nena.

Kate se ruborizó ante el comentario de su novio delante de sus padres. Le echó "La mirada" y se dirigió al vestidor de donde sacó una chaqueta. -Gracias Rick, tu tampoco estas mal.

Y era cierto, el muchacho vestía una camisa de cuadros azul y blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, unos vaqueros rojos y unas converse blancas. Se había echado gomina en el pelo y se había pasado toda la tarde planchando la camisa porque estaba nervioso y quería dar buena impresión al presentarse ahora como novio de Kate ante sus padres. Pero al parecer todo había salido bien.

Johanna se acercó a Kate y le susurró algo al oído y Kate se rio

-¡VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE A LA PELI, VAMONOS!

-Sí, claro.

-No chicos, quedaros un poco, tomaros un refresco y charlamos que todavía no he tenido el placer de conocer a Rick, vais a la siguiente sesión – Johanna acercó dos sillas a la barra del desayuno y sirvió algo de merendar. Rick estaba nervioso, tenía miedo de que Johanna, abogada, le hiciera un interrogatorio o pensara mal de él y obligara a Kate a separarse de él. –Dime Rick, ¿eres de Nueva York?

-Sí, nacido y criado siempre aquí.

-Tu madre es actriz, según nos ha contado Kate, pero ¿Cómo es vivir con una estrella?

-Pues…a ver, ella casi nunca está en casa, siempre está o haciendo castings o grabando películas. Yo siempre me he quedado con una canguro y ahora solo en casa.

Johanna puso la misma cara que a Rick nunca le había gustado que pusiera la gente, cara de compasión, de pena. Sentían lástima por él, una lástima que él no sentía. Pasaron quince incómodos minutos en silencio hasta que Jim decidió hablar.

-Y Richard, ¿qué quieres estudiar el año que viene? Nuestra Katie quiere estudiar derecho.

-Sí ya lo sé, y estoy seguro que será la mejor abogada de la historia –se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla sonriéndose mutuamente –yo, me da un poco de vergüenza porque es algo muy improbable y en lo que posiblemente no triunfe pero..

-Quiere ser escritor.

-Sí, bueno, siempre me ha gustado leer y desde hace varios años decidí que me encantaba escribir. Tengo varios borradores pero ninguno me convence.

-Ah, yo creo que sí que puedes triunfar sobre todo si llevas escribiendo bastante tiempo. Pruebalo Rick, la vida consiste en arriesgarse.

-Gracias señor Beckett. Por cierto, ¿ustedes son abogados penales? Como es eso de trabajar con la policía, de encarcelar a asesinos. La verdad que siempre me ha llamado la atención.

-Pues sí, somos abogados penalistas pero no es como piensas Rick, nosotros no trabajamos con la policía, lo único que hacemos es pedirles información para poder defender a nuestros clientes con pruebas irrefutables.

-Sí, a veces, aceptamos casos demasiado peligrosos. –Jim miró a Johanna con aire reprobatorio como si le echase la culpa de algo o tuviese miedo por ella. –Bueno chicos, se os va a hacer tarde y la siguiente sesión va a empezar en media hora.

Se levantaron de la silla, Rick le puso a Kate la chaqueta y le cogió la mano, Cuando estaban en la puerta se giraron para despedirse de Johanna y Jim Beckett.

-Que os divirtáis chicos. –la versión adulta de Kate se acercó a ellos y los abrazó encantada.

Una vez junto al coche de Rick, un R8 que le había regalado su madre por su 17 cumpleaños, Kate se acercó a él y lo abrazó. –Todo ha salido genial cielo, ¡Mis padres prácticamente te adoran!

-Nah, no ha sido nada la verdad. Tendré un don especial para atraer a los padres de mis novias. –Kate soltó una pequeña risita y se acercó a Rick, le acarició la coronilla y beso sus labios con dulzura. –Ni que hubieses tenido miles cariño.

-Tú que sabrás, a lo mejor en mi anterior instituto era todo un ligón y todas iban detrás de mí.

-Seguro. –soltó otra pequeña risita y abrazó a Rick aspirando su perfume.

-Buenos vamos, ¡venga que llegamos tarde a la peli!

Se montaron en el coche y en menos de veinte minutos estaban en el cine, había una cola enorme para ver "El exorcismo de Adán", una película de terror recién estrenada, que contaba la historia de un cura español que realiza un exorcismo a un vagabundo pero sin saber que el demonio se ha metido en su interior así que desde el momento en que queda poseído solo responde al nombre de Adán, viola y mata a mujeres y niños y tres exorcistas fallan en sus rituales excepto Melany, que aunque consigue librar al cura de la posesión, éste se muere ya que había estado demasiado tiempo poseído por el demonio.

Compraron palomitas dulces y chuches y Kate pasó prácticamente la mayor parte de la película agarrada al hombro de Rick, asustada. Fueron dos horas de tortura, sangre y sufrimiento pero ambos tuvieron que reconocer que había merecido la pena.

-A ti seguro que te ha gustado porque has estado todo el rato disfrutando de mis brazos musculosos –Kate le pegó un manotazo y Rick la agarró de la cintura, abrazándola y aspirando su aroma a cerezas, un aroma que siempre recordaría porque había entrado en cada poro de su piel.

-Quieres que vayamos a McDonals a tomar algo, yo invito. –Tras dos menús BigMac y un McFlurry compartido Rick inició la verdadera parte romántica de su plan. Hoy era noche de lluvia de estrellas y además viernes con lo que el toque de queda de Kate se alargaba hasta la una y media de la madrugada. Salieron al jardín del restaurante y se sentaron en un banco, Kate sobre las rodillas de Rick abrazada a su cuello, se exploraron el uno al otro inciando un combate de lenguas que acabo en empate, aspirando uno el perfume del otro mientras estos se mezclaban.

Media hora después, a las once y media, Rick tendió una toalla en el césped y se tumbaron, Kate se apoyó en el pecho de Rick y este paso un brazo por su espalda, acariciando su liso pelo castaño. Kate cerró los ojos y estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, ante esto el muchacho le susurró al oído, "si subes la vista al cielo verás miles de estrellas brindar por nuestro amor".

-¿Qué estás diciendo Rick? –Kate miró hacia arriba y efectivamente una esplendida lluvia de estrellas se abría ante ellos. Kate no dejó de pedir deseos y la sonrisa no se borró de su rostro en ningún momento. Así estuvieron hasta las doce y media de la noche, acurrucados pidiendo deseos, queriéndose cada vez más el uno al otro.

Subieron de nuevo al coche y Rick dejó a Kate ante la puerta de casa a la 01:20 de la madrugada porque quería seguir dando buena imagen ante los padres de su novia. –Te quiero

Estuvieron unos minutos con las frente apoyadas, mirándose y queriéndose con la mirada hasta que una luz se encendió en el pasillo y Kate se separó rápidamente. –Yo también Rick, hasta el lunes.

Al llegar a casa ninguno de los dos podía dormir, eran los efectos del primer amor, de la primera semana donde todo es fantástico y nada ni nadie te lo puede estropear.

*Ting Ting*

_"__Doy gracias a quienquiera que te puso en mi camino princesa, de verdad que eres mi primer amor y el que espero no se vaya nunca."_

_"¿Tú no decías que eras un ligón y que habías tenido mil novias? Eres un falso ;)"_

_*Ting Ting* _

_"Es verdad soy un falso, jamás he tenido novia formal, como dice mi amigo de Cali, yo era más de rollos de una noche pero contigo es diferente. "_

_"Um…no se si debo fiarme de alguien tan mentiroso y con unos antecedentes como esos ;)"_

_*Ting Ting" _

_"Fiate de mis te quieros" _

_"Lo haré pero espero que tu primera novela se base en mi porque si no me las vas a pagar caro" _

_*ting ting*_

_"Hecho muñeca. ¿No tienes sueño?"_

_"No, msi padres al llegar a casa me interrogaron para saber que habíamos hecho y todo eso así que de tanto recordarlo no puedo dormir._

_Por cierto, gracias por esa maravillosa noche rey" _

_*Ting ting* _

_"No hay de qué K-Bex, te quiero y yo sí que tengo sueño y mañana tengo que despertarme temprano para llevar mi moto al taller. Hasta mañana princesa, que duermas bien. 3"_

_"Lo haré cielo. Te quiero y suerte mañana con la moto" _

_Kate apagó el móvil y se acurrucó aún más en la cama deseando que este amor le durase toda la vida aunque sin saber que ese amor sería como una montaña rusa, con muchas subidas pero demasiadas bajadas. Disfruta mientras dura Kate, se dijo antes de sumirse en el más bonito de los sueños._


	9. DE PRINCIPES Y TRAGEDIAS

Los frenos y las marchas de la moto le fallaron, la curva se aproximaba y no veía más opción que tirarse de la moto en marcha, la vista comenzó a nublársele y su último pensamiento, antes de que el vehículo se estrellara contra el suelo, fue que Kate se iba a preocupar cuando no lo localizara.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que comenzaron a salir y su relación iba acelerando y sin frenos, se sentían bien el uno con el otro pero esa noche después de haber pasado toda la mañana y la tarde juntos, en el cine y dando un paseo, unos amigos de Kate los habían invitado a una fiesta, a ambos les apetecía el plan pero desde el momento que llegaron allí Tom, un viejo amigo de Kate no dejaba de mirarle el culo, intentaba bailar con ella y no precisamente separados y alejaron a Rick. Los celos estuvieron presentes toda la noche, no quería que nadie, absolutamente nadie, mirase de esa forma a su chica.

Hacia la mitad de la fresca noche Rick, sentado en la barra del bar, siguiendo el ritmo de la música con la pierna y vigilando bien a Kate, la vio acercarse hacia él.

-¿Qué te pasa? –ella había notado que se comportaba de manera extraña y no le había quitado el ojo de encima en todo la noche, no podía soportarlo.

-Nada.

-No me mientas Richard, llevas toda la noche amargado sin ni siquiera bailar conmigo o tratar de hablar con mis amigos. Al menos podrías hacer un esfuerzo y no jodernos la noche.

-¿Qué yo estoy jodiendo la noche? ¡Pero si no dejan de mirarte y tocarte Kate!

-¿Estás celoso? –no pudo evitar sonreír a la vez que levantaba la ceja izquierda como él le había enseñado. Estaba tan mono las pocas veces que se ponía celoso que le encantaba.

-Un poco, bueno no, mucho porque no consiento que la gente te mire así, ya sé que estás muy buena pero eres mía y solo yo te puedo mirar el culo ¿vale? –agarró su cintura y la atrajo hacia él, besando su cuello y sus labios, abrazándola fuerte, queriendo fundirse con ella.

A partir de ahí la noche se tornó un poco más clara, bailaron y con la mayor parte del grupo se podía mantener una conversación interesante, excepto con Tom y Alex, ambos estaban más interesados en tirarse a todas las tías del local que en pasarlo bien con los amigos. Cuando Alex pidió a Kate bailar y ésta aceptó Rick retomó su juego de vigilante, grababa en su mente cada uno de los gestos o movimientos que el sujeto A hacía y cómo reaccionaba el sujeto K. A las doce de la noche se desató la barbarie, Alex, ciego como una cuba, agarró a Kate del pelo y la besó con fuerza, como con rabia.

-Pero…

Cuando Rick se acercó a Alex toda la pista se convirtió en un cúmulo de brazos, piernas, vítores, abucheos, pero sorprendía como Rick descargaba su gancho contra la cara del otro y cómo una vez éste estuvo recuperado le asestó a Rick una patada en la cara, rompiéndole el labio. Kate, en vano, intentó separarlos, hasta que presa de la impotencia decidió salir fuera del recinto y llorar, llorar de rabia, rabia porque aunque Rick tenía razón y los chicos no dejaban de tontear con ella, él no debería haber iniciado esa pelea. A los pocos minutos, cinco como máximo, una mano apretó su hombro y al girarse vio a un Rick con el labio partido y el ojo hinchado, llorando.

-Lo siento. –la abrazó y salió corriendo hacia su moto.

Veinte minutos después una ambulancia recogía a un chico que había tenido un accidente de coche a las tres de la mañana de un sábado, su carnet decía que se llamaba Richard Rodgers y su teléfono tenía dos números en marcación rápida, el de su madre y el de una tal K-Bex 3, que debía ser su novia. Lo llevaron al hospital más cercano y allí diagnosticaron que Rick sufría un traumatismo craneoencefálico al haberse chocado contra un bordillo. Además su pierna derecha había recibido de lleno el impacto de la moto y tenía dos huesos rotos.

El sábado por la mañana, a las diez, tras cuarenta llamadas sin respuesta a su novio Kate Beckett imploraba a sus padres que la dejaran ir a verlo y pasaran del día familiar, pero ellos insistían en que debía estar molesto por los celos del día anterior y que lo dejara aclararse. Quince minutos después Martha la llamaba para comunicarle sobre el accidente y ante esto si que Jim y Johanna tuvieron que llevar a su hija al hospital.

-Martha –la actriz corrió rápidamente a abrazar a la novia de su hijo y lloró silenciosamente en su hombro. Los padres de Beckett se acercaron a ella y las abrazaron para consolarlas.

-Katherine, querida. Tranquila, ¿vale? No es muy grave, según los médicos estará inconsciente un par de semanas porque se ha dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, pero, Kate, necesito que me cuentes exactamente que pasó ayer.

-Pues unos amigos míos nos invitaron a una fiesta y él desde el principio estuvo muy celoso porque estuve bailando con dos chicos pero porque eran amigos de la infancia y tengo mucha confianza con ellos. Rick se marginó, bebió dos copas pero después se tranquilizó y consiguió integrarse con mis amigos –a Kate comenzaban a acoplársele las lágrimas en los ojos, sentía que no podía hablar pero la mano de su madre en su espalda la reconfortó y consiguió terminar de contarle la historia a la madre de Rick- cuando un chico me besó, sin que yo hiciera nada, Rick comenzó a pegarle y el otro chico también le pegó, le rompió el labio. Tras la pelea simplemente me dijo que lo sentía y se fue en su moto. Te juro que lo he llamado como unas cuarenta veces pero no me respondía y..

Y no pudo decir nada más, se giró hacía su madre y la abrazó bien fuerte, llorando en su pecho. Al cabo de media hora los médicos le permitieron visitar a Rick. Se paró un minuto antes de girar el pomo de la puerta porque sabía que no le iba a gustar la imagen que viera una vez se hubiera abierto la puerta y así ocurrió, Rick, postrado en la cama, llevaba una pierna escayolada, el labio cosido y el ojo aún hinchado peor lo peor de todo era ver la venda alrededor de su cabeza con un poco de sangre seca. Las lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Kate pero ésta las borró rápidamente como si Rick pudiera estar viéndola llorar.

Susurrando reprodujo su nombre varias veces mientras le acariciaba la barba de tres días que se había dejado porque a ella le encantaba acariciarla. Así estuvo un buen rato y pasó a acariciarle el pelo, la frente, a besar sus parpados y sus labios, deseando que como en aquellos cuentos de princesas, su príncipe, dormido, despertase con un beso .

-Lo siento mi vida, no tendría que haber dejado que te marchase. He sido una estúpida pero me ha dado tanta rabia verte actuar así, como si no confiases en mí que no he podido evitar enfadarme contigo. –Se sintió estúpida hablando sola pero necesitaba desahogarse con él, decirle lo mucho que lo quería y lo mucho que lo necesitaba. -¿Te das cuenta de que esta ha sido nuestra primera crisis? Si vas a acabar así en todas mejor no nos peleamos más cielo.

La enfermera entro poco después para cambiar los sueros y revisar el estado cardiaco del paciente pero tuvo que echar a Kate, quien se prometió a si misma que vendría todos los días, a leerle y cantarle, a besarlo y darle cariño, a recordarle que tenía que despertar porque no la podía dejar anhelando su compañía. Tenía que recuperar a su príncipe malherido.


	10. DESPERTAR

-Y mira, en el libro Ben Foster acaba casandose con Brandine y tienen un bebe. Si te despiertas pronto te cuento el final para que sepas si es brujo o humano. – se levantó del único sillón que había en la habitación del hospital en el que Rick llevaba ya tres semanas y se acercó a él, se tumbo en la cama y lo besó.

En ese instante entró la enfermera, una rubia pechugona que Kate estaba segura que su Rick adoraría pero que ella odiaba desde el primer día porque siempre, aunque no la molestase, la echaba de la habitación. Pero ese día fue distinto porque la enfermera dejo sobre la mesilla una bandeja con comida.

-Perdona Brandine, ¿para qué es la comida? Rick lleva insconsciente dos semanas, come por vía intravenosa.

-Lo sé pero el médico me ha dicho que según estadísticas por la contusión que tuvo Richard debería despertar en seguida.

-Ah, vale.

Una vez Brandine salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta Kate volvió a sentarse en la cama junto a su novio. -¿Sabés qué? Ayer llegó un orientador al colegio para hablar sobre la universidad. He pedido cita para hablar con él en dos días pero yo tengo claro que quiero hacer. Aunque por otra parte, en lugar de estudiar derecho podría estudiar idiomas que se me dan bastante bien. No sé. ¿Tú qué piensas?

-Me, me aplastas –las palabras surgieron en forma de susurro de la boca de Rick y Kate se levantó sobresaltada y a la misma vez entusiasmada. Pulsó el botón de comunicación con las enfermeras –El paciente Richard Rodgers se ha despertado, avisen a un médico, avisen a un médico.

Rick la miró confuso y sorprendido -¿Cómo que despertado? ¿Qué hago en un hospital muñeca?

-¿No te acuerdas de nada Rick? –ante la negativa de él Kate dijo: llevas aquí metido tres semanas porque en la fiesta te peleaste con Alex y después te estrellaste con la moto.

-Yo, yo solo recuerdo la pelea con, con Alex.

No pudieron continuar la conversación porque rápidamente entró un doctor rubio y corpulento de ojos verdes bastante apuesto y comenzó a oscultar a Rick y a preguntarle sobre su estado de salud, Kate decidió salir para no interrumpir y llamar a Martha que se había ido a descansar cuando Kate llegó por la tarde.

No llevaba ni tres horas despierto y ya se sentía como un roble, volvía a tener color alegre en las mejillas y sus ojos volvían a tener vida, esos ojos que Kate tanto había echado de menos. Habían llegado Hanna, Caleb, Alison, Jason, Mike y Aria a verlo y estaban contándole todo lo que se había perdido en el instituto y que él se había perdido. Rick se sentía bien, se sentía querido pero Kate se sentía extraña, alicaída aunque debería estar feliz porque su novio se había despertado y por fin podían volver a la rutina pero sentía un vacío en el pecho.

Una vez ellos se habían ido Kate se acercó a Rick y éste le preguntó que le pasaba:

-Nada cielo, estoy algo preocupada por los finales, solo eso.

-Vale pero tranquila porque pronto voy a estar junto a ti para que te distraigas con motivo mientras estudias. –y le echó esa preciosa sonrisa de brillantes dientes blancos a la vez que le brillaban los ojos de emoción.

-Déjame darte un beso –y sin esperar respuesta se tumbó sobre él y le mordió el labio, lo beso con cuidado, con miedo a no hacerle daño pero él quería más y profundizó el beso jugando con su lengua.

Un carraspeó los interrumpió y cuando Kate se echó a un lado vio a la madre de Rick en el marco de la puerta sonriendo. –Puedes quedarte así querida, solo venía a ver por fin a mi hijo despierto.

-¿Y has tardado tres horas en qué, madre?

-Tres horas en coger un tren desde el set de grabación, dejarlo a medias para poder estar contigo. –la cara de la actriz reflejaba preocupación y verdadera culpa.

Kate le susurró a Rick en el oído que fuera paciente y que comprendiera a su madre.

Tras una hora charlando y poniéndose al día Rick manifestó la necesidad de ir al baño pero cuando fue a incorporarse se quedó paralizado y el moreno de la cara se transformó en blanco como el mármol.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. Kate vete.

-No. ¿Qué está pasando Rick?

-¡KATE, SAL AL PASILLO POR FAVOR!

No rechistó y esperó en el pasillo pero dos minutos después vio como un doctor y tres enfermeras corrian hacia la habitación.

-¡Piernas….un 319!

Todo se alborotó rápidamente y cuando la puerta se abrió vio a Martha llorando desconsoladamente y agarrando fuertemente la mano de su hijo, Rick seguía pálido e hiperventilaba. Kate necesitaba saber así que evitó que la puerta se cerrase para poder escuchar algo.

-…he intentado levantarme…piernas…no puedo moverme. –de repente Rick se tumbó diciendo que se estaba mareando. –Se me ha jodido la vida.

-Señor Rodgers tranquilícese, esto suele ser un efecto colateral del coma, su organismo ha estado más de tres semanas sin dar ni recibir ninguna orden y algún miembro del cuerpo…..-Kate perdió la conversación durante varios minutos pues necesitaba pensar en lo que estaba pasando, Rick no podía mover las piernas, Rick se sentía mal y no dejaba que ella estuviese cerca quizás porque se avergonzaba de su situación. –vamos a hacerte varias pruebas porque lo más probable es que esto solo sea pasajero y que en varias semanas vuelvas a poder moverte, por supuesto te daremos tratamiento de rehabilitación.

-Vale. Llamen a mi novia por favor.

Kate se separó de la puerta y en menos de un minuto la enfermera rubia le pidió que entrara.

-Rick, ¿qué pasa?

Su novio estaba pálido y no quería mirarla a los ojos –me he quedado sin piernas según ellos por el momento pero no quiero que vengas más a verme al hospital –ante la expresión desoladora de Kate Rick la miró a los ojos – no, Kate, no por nada, es simplemente porque quiero que te centres en el curso y en los exámenes que bastante te has distraído estas semanas. Te quiero pero no quiero que arruines tu futuro por cuidarme.

-Pero Rick…

-Shh, cielo, tranquila por favor, seguimos juntos y hablaremos por teléfono pero quiero que hables con tus amigos, salgas y saques las mejores notas del curso yo te prometo que me pondré al día e intentaré no desmoronarme. Ten en cuenta que yo me sentiría mejor así.

No supo que responder a eso así que se acercó a él, lo abrazó, lo besó en la frente y se marchó. Al cerrar a puerta vio por el cristal que Rick lloraba silenciosamente sin mirar a su madre pero le apretaba mucho la mano para no desmoronarse.


	11. NUEVOS PASOS

Fueron tres semanas horribles en las que Kate no pudo ver a Rick ni un solo día. Tres días después de su discusión con él no había recibido ninguna noticia y comenzó a pensar que su novio había cambiado de opinión y ya no quería verla, se avergonzaba de estar inválido o algo parecido pero por la noche, cuando acababa de terminar de estudiar para el examen del día siguiente en su móvil apareció: Rick babe y se abalanzó sobre el teléfono.

-¿Rick?

-Kate –su voz sonaba sin vida, como carente de vida. –Siento no haberte llamado antes pero estoy como en shock, aún no creo que no pueda mover las piernas.

-Cielo, oh cielo, habrá algo que se pueda hacer…

-Según el doctor seré capaz de sentir algo en dos semanas y ahí ya podré comenzar la rehabilitación, dice que es como aprender a andar de nuevo. Esto es horrible cielo, una pesadilla –a su chico se le quebró la voz, sonaba cansado y muy muy triste.

-Pero entonces eso esta bien, podrás volver a andar aunque te cueste varios meses.

-Sí pero el problema es que lo único que tengo para distraerme son los libros del colegio…

-Pues eso te viene muy bien porque deberías ponerte al día, estudiar y prepararte para hacer los exámenes finales. Aunque, -de repente se le ocurrió una buenísima idea- yo podría llevarte el portátil mañana y así puedes seguir escribiendo, ¿qué te parece?

Por unos minutos Kate solo escuchó la respiración de Rick como si este de verdad lo estuviese pensando.

-No, Kate lo que te dije el otro día iba en serio, quiero que estas dos semanas que voy a estar postrado en esta maldita cama tú aproveches para divertirte y estudiar, para pasar la tarde con tus padres y cuando puedas hablar conmigo. No quiero que estés todo el día aquí solo porque yo no pueda salir y llevarte a donde quieras.

-Pero Rick..¿tú de verdad piensas que voy a poder estudiar algo pensando que estarás aburrido, solo, sin nadie que te de cariño?

-No, como tú has dicho tengo que ponerme al día y mañana le pediré a mi madre que me traiga el portátil para seguir escribiendo. A lo mejor cuando vengas dentro de dos semanas he escrito un best-seller.

-Quizás. Pero recuerda que tiene que estar basado en mí–Y fue entonces cuando comenzó la verdadera conversación, llena de bromas y pullas. Las conversaciones que tenían hace dos meses, cuando todo era perfecto.

Tras hora y media de amena conversación, Kate parecía haberse quedado pegada al teléfono y Rick agarraba su móvil como el tesoro más preciado, como un objeto valioso que no quería perder y es que los dos tenían miedo de que esa separación los fuera a distanciar. Rick seguía convencido de que era lo mejor para Kate porque ella tenía que seguir sacando buenas notas y él tenía que ponerse al día para ella, para graduarse con ella.

-Te quiero Rick.

-Te quiero, Kate.

Las semanas siguiente transcurrieron demasiado monótonas para Rick, se levantaba a las diez, desayunaba, se sentaba en la silla de ruedas e iba al baño, intentaba asearse como podía y volvía a la habitación, estudiaba, comía, dormía la siesta, escribía, veía la tele, hablaba con Kate aunque solo cada dos o tres días y se iba a dormir sobre las doce. Echaba de menos salir a correr con Kate, conducir su coche, su moto, subir las escaleras del colegio, abrazar a Kate y sentir su olor a cerezas. Nunca le había gustado tanto jugar al fútbol. Los únicos ápices de diferencia los tenía cuando venía algún que otro amigo a verlo.

Las semanas de Kate no fueron tampoco muy dinámicas, se levantaba temprano, desayunaba con sus padres, cogía su moto, iba a clase, comía, volvía a clase, iba a vóley los lunes, miércoles y jueves, cuando volvía a casa estudiaba o daba clases de francés. Cuando no hablaba con Rick por la noche, salía con sus amigas a cenar, de compras o al cine pero siempre añoraba que su novio estuviese a su lado en la sala de cine agarrándole la mano en las pelis románticas o abrazándola si la peli era de miedo. Echaba de menos a Rick y muchas noches seguía insistiéndole que quería ir a verlo, le aseguraba que iba a divertirse y a estudiar pero su cabezonería no cedía. Por eso cuando, a las dos semanas de que Rick despertase, le dijo que quería que Kate fuera a verlo no podía creérselo, se sentía pletórica. Fue a clase con más energía, se reía, ganaron el partido amistoso del entrenamiento del jueves y a las siete en punto estaba en el hospital, delante de la puerta de Rick.

Llamó con cuidado a la puerta y preguntó si podía entrar. La imagen que se encontró hizo que se le saltaran las lágrimas, Rick; afeitado, vestido con chándal y el pelo más largo de lo habitual estaba apoyado sobre un andador, con dificultad, pero estaba apoyado. El doctor le indicaba que caminase hacia él pero no pudo dar más de diez pasos porque a mitad del recorrido le flojearon las piernas, rápidamente Kate y el doctor atendieron a Rick y lo ayudaron a subirse a la cama.

-Señor Rodgers, estamos progresando, ayer usted solo podría ponerse en pie pero sus piernas no le dejaban andar, ahora puede dar unos cuantos pasos pero sus terminaciones nerviosas todavía son débiles y no alcanzan a dar una orden firme a sus piernas. Veo esperanzas, en unas dos semanas usted podrá volver a andar y jugar al fútbol tranquilamente.

A Rick se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara y cuando el doctor se fue, atrajo a Kate, que estaba junto a la cama, de la cintura hacia él y la beso dulcemente en los labios. Sus lenguas se habían echado de menos y no paraban de rozarse. Ella se acomodo junto a él en la cama y se separó para observar sus ojos del color del océano, su mandíbula cuadrada y sus labios tan perfectos.

-Eres guapísimo.

-Me lo dicen mucho –y soltó una pequeña risita que Kate no le había escuchado mucho últimamente así que volvió a besarlo.

-Te he echado de menos, tu risa, tus ironías, tus pullas, tus besos y tus abrazos. – Al decir esto último su novio la apretujó fuerte contra él.

-Cuando salga de aquí vamos a hacer los exámenes finales y vamos a graduarnos, a balar y beber y volvernos locos, iremos a un recital de poesía y llegaremos tarde a la ceremonia pero nos dará tiempo a graduarnos y yo iré desnudo debajo de la túnica.

-Me parece perfecto, y ¿sabes qué? Me encantaría que justo ese día hiciera mucho, mucho viento.

Así pasaron la tarde del jueves, charlando, besándose y poniéndose al día de todo lo que había echado de menos el uno del otro.

El día 29 de Mayo a las 12 de la mañana Rick salía del hospital con una muleta en la mano porqué decía que aún no se sentía seguro y con su novia en el otro brazo. Había estado dos meses y una semana encerrado en ese hospital y lo único que había visto eran los jardines del hospital. En una semana eran los exámenes finales y Kate y él tendrían todo el fin de semana para ellos solos en la casa de campo de los padres de Beckett.

-FIN DE EXAMENES POR LA NOCHE-

Habían llegado a la discoteca dos horas antes y no habían parado de bailar. Kate sentía que le ardían los pies por los tacones, pero estaba tan feliz, habían terminado las clases, el verano había empezado, al año siguiente estaría estudiando derecho y ¿quién sabe? Viviendo con Rick en un piso. Su chico se le acercó con dos copas en la mano, es Jack Daniels, le dijo, la mejor bebida que he probado después del whisky.

Era la una y Rick tenía pensado irse temprano de la fiesta porque quería llegar sobre las tres a la casa del campo. Era la noche perfecta, la noche que había estado esperando desde los cuatro meses que llevaba con Kate. Así que a las dos le propuso esperar media hora y salir hacia la casa y Kate, que en secreto también había estado esperando este momento todo el tiempo, accedió a esperar solamente un cuarto de hora y salir hacia la casa.

Nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta escucharon el sonido de los truenos y la lluvia rebotar contra las ventanas…


	12. PRIMERAS VECES

Nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta escucharon el sonido de los truenos y la lluvia rebotar contra las ventanas… pero a ellos solo les interesaba el momento que estaban a punto de vivir. Kate guió a Rick hasta la habitación que había sido suya de pequeña pero que ahora llevaba una cama de matrimonio, estaba pintada de rosa pálido y empapelada con miles de fotos. Rick dejó las maletas en el vestidor de Kate y al volver junto a la cama agarró su mano y la miró a los ojos, verde avellana contra azul océano luchaban por traspasarse el uno al otro. Ambos estaban muy nerviosos y no sabían que hacer pero Rick decidió dejarse llevar por los instintos y acarició la cara de Kate, ésta se apoyó contra su palma y cerró los ojos, aspirando su aroma. Entonces, los dos al unísono, se besaron con pasión. Se tumbaron en la cama, él sobre ella, acariciando su cintura por debajo de la camisa a la misma vez que besaba sus ojos. Decidió subir la mano hasta su sujetador y lo desabrochó, no sin cierta torpeza. Ella estaba desnuda de parte de arriba ante él que estaba completamente vestido y le pareció injusto, cogió la mano de ella y la acercó a su corbata para que se la quitara. Entonces Kate recuperó la confianza y no solo le quitó la corbata si no que se sentó sobre él y le quitó la camisa.

Sin saber muy bien como estaban ambos completamente desnudos, uno frente al otro mirándose a los ojos. Rick desvió la mirada hacía las zonas bajas y Kate hizo lo mismo, los dos sonrieron.

-A la mierda con todo. –Rick agarró fuertemente la cara de Kate y besó sus labios con pasión, le mordió el labio inferior y descendió, recorriendo el cuerpo de Kate con sus manos. Cuando llegó a las partes bajas de Kate hizo lo que había escuchado a muchos amigos suyos que hacían, besitos suaves, después juguetear con la lengua. Volver a recorrer su cuerpo pero esta vez con sus labios, besándola con dulzura, él quería que este momento fuera el mejor recuerdo que ella pudiese tener. Volvió a su clítoris e introdujo un dedo, con cuidado, poco a poco, un sonido gutural surgió de la boca de su chica, sinónimo de placer.

-¿Te duele o..te gusta?

-Me…me gusta.

Así que él no se detuvo y cuando ella tuvo suficiente se lo hizo saber agarrando su pelo y acercándolo a sus labios, besándolo. Ambos volvían a estar sentados en la cama y esta vez le toco el turno a ella de probar lo que sus amigas le habían dicho que hiciera, exploró el juguetito de su novio y él gruñó, gruñó y cuando lo miró le sonrió, dándole su aprobación.

Varios minutos después llegó el momento que ambos temían, Rick se colocó sobre ella, la beso y se introdujo lentamente en ella, al principio ella emitió un sonido molesto.

-¿Te duele? ¿Te he hecho daño?

-No, no, se pasa.

Cuando estaba completamente dentro de ella se quedó allí, para que ella se acostumbrase a sentirlo. Pero cuando ella emitió un sonido de placer comenzó a moverse. Quizás fue como todas las primeras veces, torpe y falta de experiencia, pero para ellos fue el momento más mágico que habían tenido nunca.


	13. EL DESPERTAR

Aún con los ojos cerrados Kate se dio la vuelta en la cama y notó que el lado en el que Rick había dormido la noche anterior estaba frío. Abrió los ojos e intentó incorporarse, notaba todos los músculos del cuerpo entumecidos, tenía la misma sensación que cuando llegaban las agujetas después de un partido de vóley, pero no le importó, había sido la mejor noche de su vida. Aún recordaba la delicadeza con la que él la había tratado la noche anterior y como al final los dos se habían acurrucado, pegando las frentes y mirándose a los ojos mientras se acariciaban las mejillas.

Escuchó ruidos en la cocina y le llegó un olor a tortitas y ¿chocolate? ¿De dónde demonios había sacado Rick la comida? Se giró hacia la mesita, su despertador marcaba las 12 de la mañana, teniendo en cuenta que se habían acostado pasadas las seis, estaba bien. Miró por todas partes pero no encontró la ropa que llevaba la noche anterior, solo estaba la camisa de Rick en una esquina junto a la puerta del baño. Entró en el baño y se lavó la cara para tratar de eliminar el rubor de sus mejillas pero fue en vano, estaba tan feliz. Se dio una ducha rápida, con agua fría por supuesto. Se colocó la camisa de Rick que afortunadamente le llegaba por debajo del trasero y bajo las escaleras, casi con miedo, miedo porque no sabía como actuar, esta situación era nueva para ella. ¿Qué hace una al día siguiente de haber perdido la virginidad? ¿Cómo le hablas al chico?

Llegó a la cocina y se encontró a su novio de espaldas a ella, sin camisa (cosa obvia porque la llevaba ella) removiendo lo que parecía ser chocolate y escuchando música en el ipod. Se acercó cuidadosamente para que él no pudiera percibir sus pasos y lo abrazó por la espalda, él se quitó los auriculares con una sonrisa y la besó con dulzura, deteniéndose unos minutos a admirar sus labios hinchados y sus mejillas coloradas.

-Buenos días reina. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

Kate mandó una plegaria al cielo, dando gracias porque Rick si supiera llevar la situación en esta situación tan incómoda.

-La verdad, nunca había dormido mejor en mi vida. Y eso que no recordaba que la cama fuera tan cómoda.

-Yo igual.

-¿A qué hora te has despertado? Ha tenido que ser hace rato porque tus sábanas estaba frías.

-Sí, ha sido como a las 10, me he levantado, te he dado un beso en la frente y me he ido a comprar –ante la mirada de sorpresa de Kate que se preguntaba si había ido a comprar sin camisa, Rick soltó una pequeña risita –tranquila, llevaba la camisa puesta. Pero cuando he vuelto la he dejado junto al baño para que te la pudieses poner ya que había sacado tu ropa a lavar. Además, así está más guapa.

El rubor volvió a las mejillas de Kate.

-Tú sin camisa también estas más guapo-dijo acariciando su pecho desnudo- de hecho podrías venir así a clase más a menudo.

-¿Estás segura? Se me pueden abalanzar las tigresas de la clase y arrebatarte a tu hombre.

-Vale, pensándolo mejor así solo te veo yo.

Volvió a besarla con ternura y cuando les faltó el aire Rick cogió su mano sin decir nada y la acercó a la mesa de la cocina donde estaban servidas las tortitas. Dos minutos después volvió a la mesa con dos tazas humeantes de chocolate recién hecho. Desayunaron tranquilos, entre risas y Kate descubrió que a la mañana siguiente de haber hecho el amor por primera vez se actuaba igual que todos los días, porque ambos seguían siendo los mismos.

Media hora después, Rick había subido a ducharse y hacer la cama mientras ella fregaba los platos. Sonó su teléfono, era Aria.

-Hola Aria

-K-Bex, ¿por qué os fuisteis tan temprano anoche? No me dio tiempo a casi nada. Cuanto estuvisteis, ¿tres horas?

-Sí. Es que si no el viaje hasta la casa de campo se nos hacía eterno y conducir a las seis de la mañana es un follón.

-Pues eso no es lo que dicen por aquí, los chicos dicen que os fuisteis porque estabais desesperados por…ya sabes. –su amiga soltó una risita por el otro lado del teléfono.

-¡Anda ya! No, no, no hicimos nada de eso pero quien sabe lo que puede pasar este fin de semana.

-Ohhhh, me muero. Por fin, por fin nuestra Katie va a hacerse mujer. Tía lánzate porque vaya pedazo de novio que tienes.

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír, claro que tenía el mejor novio del mundo.

Tras contarle lo que había pasado en la fiesta cuando ellos se fueron, Aria colgó el teléfono y le deseó una vez más suerte con el "asunto torrido" dijo.

Subió preocupada porque Rick llevaba demasiado tiempo arriba. `¿Rick?`

No obtuvo respuesta así que abrió la puerta del baño, tampoco estaba allí. Fue a darse la vuelta pero una mano grande le presionaba el vientre. Sintió el cuerpo de Rick contra ella y cómo los labios de él presionaban contra sus hombros, desarmándola. Bajo el cuello de la camisa e inició un camino de besos dulces hasta el cuello. Kate no le había dicho todavía que tenía cosquillas en el cuello así que cuando soltó una risita Rick no dudó en mirarla con picardía. La sentó en el lavabo y comenzó a desenredar sus numerosos rizos y de vez en cuando la besaba. Cuando terminó su tarea comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Le quitó la camisa y la dejó completamente desnuda sobre el lavabo. Rick comenzó acariciando sus caderas para subir lentamente, cuando llegó a su pecho Kate ya no sentía el frío mármol sobre su trasero, la mano derecha de Rick, que descansa sobre la cadera de Kate, se mueve unos pocos centímetros hasta situarse cuan larga es por la espalda baja de su chica. La mano que jugueteaba con sus pechos sube ahora hasta su nuca y así, con una mano en su espalda y la otra sobre su cabeza se pega más a ella y la besa con toda la pasión que ella despierta en él, al principio solo es un suave roce de labios para después humedecer sus labios y comenzar el delicioso baile de sus lenguas.

En el bajo vientre de Kate se acumulaba toda la presión de la sangre, todo le palpitaba bajo la piel. No aguantaba más, necesitaba sentirlo. Sus manos que agarraban la parte baja de la espalda de Rick descendieron hasta la trebilla del pantalón y lo bajo lentamente para liberarlo de la presión. Pero no continuó, lo dejo hacer. Rick permaneció con la mano derecha apoyada en la cadera de su novia pero con la izquierda descendió a los muslos de Kate, acariciándolos. Ella inmediatamente abrió las piernas, como en un acto reflejo, él colocó su boca entre sus muslos y comenzó a deleitarla con toda la pasión de la que era capaz. Un sonido gutural surgió de la boca de Kate, un sonido que él empezaba a conocer y que estaría dispuesto a escuchar siempre. Ascendió hasta su boca y la volvió a besar mientras que se introducía lentamente en su interior. Kate separó sus labios de los de él cuando sintió la presión en su interior y tuvo que arquear la espalda pues el placer era infinito. Y así se amaron como se aman dos adolescentes que acaban de empezar a conocerse plenamente.


	14. EL CHICO QUE SUSURRABA A LOS BEBES

NOTA: siento tardar tanto en subir los capis pero los exámenes me tienen hasta el cuello, espero que os guste y este capitulo y el siguiente se lo dedico a mi queridísima Victoria, Feliz cumpleaños.

Habían terminado los exámenes, se habían graduado y por fin eran libres, libres para disfrutar del verano, de la playa, la piscina y los amigos. Para Rick las vacaciones no eran gran cosa porque nunca había podido disfrutarlas debido a que su madre siempre tenía que viajar con el rodaje de alguna película y él se quedaba en casa de algún familiar o amigo de su madre, aburrido sin nadie con quien charlar. Los últimos años habían sido mejores porque tenía un pequeño grupo de amigos pero sin duda este verano iba a ser diferente porque Kate estaba con él.

Un martes por la noche, sobre las nueve, Rick estaba tumbado en el sofá con el ordenador sobre las piernas mientras escribí el borrador de una de sus alocadas historias cuando su móvil, que estaba sobre la mesa auxiliar del salón, empezó a emitir una ligera vibración. Dejó el ordenador en la mesa y abrió el mensaje:

"Hola amor, te espero en Lexington con la calle 42 mañana a las doce, siento avisarte con tanta tardanza pero verás cómo te gusta la sorpresa, es algo nuevo y fantástico."

"Ok pero…más vale que me guste la sorpresa amor"

"Te gustará, y si no te gusta te aguantas :P"

Richard no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa traviesa ante las ocurrencias de su novia, cada día se sentía más enamorado de ella, sentía que era una diosa griega, la personificación de Venus que se había rendido a manos de un mortal. De repente sintió muchas ganas de estar junto a ella, de dormir abrazado a su cuerpo, de besar sus labios y supo que fuese cual fuese la sorpresa le gustaría simplemente porque iba a estar con ella.

Pidió una pizza y apartó dos trozos para cuando su madre volviese del musical de Broadway que había ido a ver con su nuevo novio. Pasadas las doce se fue a dormir, expectante por la sorpresa del día siguiente.

Como todas las mañana Kate salió a correr por Park Avenue escuchando a U2 y su álbum preferido del grupo : "Songs of Inocence" Cuando no llevaba más de quince minutos corriendo se paró porque a poco más de 200 metros vio coches de policía y camiones forenses y con ellos a una mujer policía que charlaba con el médico forense junto a un cadáver. "Nunca podría hacer nada parecido, me repugna ver un cadáver" y siguió corriendo teniendo más claro que nunca cual era su futuro.

Tras una ducha larga y relajada, un desayuno basado en un café y muchas proteínas dio un beso a sus padres y se fue a reunirse con Rick. Solo llevaba cinco minutos esperando cuando lo vio aparcar su moto frente a ella, iba vestido con una camiseta roja de manga corta que se pegaba mucho a su musculoso cuerpo, unas bermudas vaqueras y unas vans rojas, viéndolo cualquiera diría que ya había llegado la ola de calor a Manhattan pero no, aún corría una ligera brisa. Rick llegó junto a ella, la agarró de la cintura y le dio un beso largo y lento donde se dijeron, sin palabras, lo mucho que se habían echado de menos tras tres días sin verse.

-Esta parte de la sorpresa si que me gusta –dijo él tras separarse –y mucho.

-Jaja, vamos ven. Tenemos que subir –Kate lo cogió de la mano y lo guió hasta el rascacielos de la esquina. Cuando estaban parados en el ascensor Rick se sentía inquieto pues deseaba saber que era lo que le tenía preparado. - ¿Porqué subimos a casa de alguien? –Kate lo miro sorprendida - me he fijado en que no vamos a ninguna oficina puesto que aquí solo existen viviendas.

-Vale, me has pillado, te llevo a mi nuevo trabajo.

-¿Cómo que tu nuevo trabajo?

-Ya lo verás, no seas impaciente.

-Vale, no no no, definitivamente esto no me lo esperaba. Cuando me dicen que voy a pasar el día con mi novia ni por asomo me imagino que va a ser con dos bebes alrededor.

Cuando habían llegado al apartamento y se habían despedido de los señores Foster Rick había flipado un poco al darse cuenta de que el trabajo del que hablaba Kate era de niñera.

-¡Si hace nada me dijiste que no te gustaban los niños!

-Y sigo diciéndolo, no me gustan pero tengo que conseguir dinero este verano y esta es la mejor forma. Además, si tengo un novio al que si le gustan los niños se me hace más llevadero. Además, no soy un monstruo, me gustan los niños pero para mirarlos desde lejos.

Bueno –Rick tuvo que dejar de hablar al ver al bebe de menos de un año intentar salir gateando del salón, lo cogió y lo coloco en su regazo mientras jugueteaba con el sonajero para que el niño se distrajera –¿hasta qué hora tenemos que estar aquí?

-Pues tenemos que darles de comer y acostarlos a dormir la siesta, sus padres vendrán sobre las seis y media.

-Perfecto –y se tumbó en el suelo colocándose al niño en sus piernas, balanceándolo.

En ese momento la niña de dos años se acercó a Kate sonriente y empezó a acariciarle el pelo, Kate al principio se mostró un poco nerviosa e incómoda pero pronto hizo buenas migas con la niña y la cogió por la cintura, la tumbó en el suelo y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, Rick, con más ganas de jugar se acercó con el pequeño y se tiró encima de ellas :

-¡Abrazo de oso!

Los dos niños y Kate reían a carcajada limpia. Kate y Sophia estaban abajo y Rick, que se había colocado al pequeño sobre la espalda y lo sujetaba con una mano, estaba encima de ellas. Tras separarse del abrazo, la pequeña Foster se acercó a la tele y empezó a señalarla: ver ele, iero ver ele.

Kate cogió a la pequeña y la sentó en el sofá de modo que los dos mayores estaban en las esquinas y los peques en medio pero Kate no se esperaba lo que sucedió en cuanto la tele se encendió.

_(Sonido de la televisión) :¿QUIÉN VIVE EN LA PIÑA DEBAJO DEL MAR?_

Rick se levantó súbitamente y empezó a menearse delante del sofá provocando la risa de los bebes, ¡BOB ESPONJA! Cogió a la niña y comenzó a cantar y bailar con ella. Kate se levantó, riendo y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la comida.

¿Kate? –había pasado media hora desde que los tres se habían sentado frente al televisor, eran las dos y ella ya había terminado de preparar las fajitas, la ensalada y de calentar el potito para el bebe -¿Hemos llegado a decidir quién le cambiaba el pañal a Joseph?

-Eh, sí, tú.

Al ver a Rick dirigirse al cuarto del bebe ella no pudo evitar salir corriendo tras él y observar el espectáculo. Ver a Rick pelearse con el niño, poner cara de asco ante el olor de los pañales o mancharse entero de polvos de talco la hizo delatarse porque no pudo evitar soltar varias carcajadas. Su novio se giró y la miró con una cara guasona, -¿Qué haces? Ah, ya veo, te gusta espiar a los hombres cuando hacemos el ridículo ¿eh? Pues a ver si te gusta no poder disfrutar de esto – y se quitó la camiseta, cogió a Joseph y se fueron a la cocina.

La comida fue bastante graciosa teniendo en cuenta que Rick iba sin camiseta y cada vez que se le resbalaba algún trozo caliente de fajita le ardía el pecho y gritaba como una nena, Joseph había manchado a Kate con el potito, pero sin lugar a dudas lo más arduo fue conseguir que los niños durmiesen la siesta.

Kate se tumbó con la niña en su cama de princesas después de haberle puesto el pijama.

-Un uento, cuéntame un uento. Kate se levantó y cogió un libro llamado "Cuentos para dormir" y selecciono uno al azar en el que una mama oso tenia que proteger a sus pequeñas ositas de un malvado monstruo del invierno. A la vez que le contaba el cuento le acariciaba el pelo. Después de tres cuentos y muchas caricias la niña se acurruco en el pecho de Kate, agarro su mantita y tras un bostezo cayó rendida en brazos de Morfeo.

Mientras tanto Richard en la habitación de al lado lo tenía más complicado, iba por el sexto cuento y el niño no se dormía. Entonces, cuando creía que Joseph ya iba a dormir se levantó de la cama y riendo salió al pasillo donde Kate lo agarró y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-¿Rick, no se suponía que tenias que dormir a este pequeñín? Me parece que no lo haces muy bien.

-Sí, le he contado seis cuentos y no se duerme.

Kate, con una preciosa sonrisa acostó al niño en la cama, le dio un beso en la frente y cerró la puerta.

-A ver Joe, tienes que dormir porque Kate y yo queremos estar solos un ratito, ¿lo entiendes verdad? –ante toda respuesta el niño siguió posando sus preciosos ojos verdes en su amigo. –Bien, te parece si te acaricio un ratito la cabeza y los brazitos y tu cierras los ojos?

Esta vez el niño sí lo entendió pues cerró los ojos, Rick lo acurrucó entre sus brazos imaginando que en unos años Kate y él tenían dos preciosos niños de ojos verdes y sonrisa brillante, con toda ternura comenzó a acariciar su brazo y su cabeza. Se sintió victorioso cuando el niño bostezó y sus mofletes rojos se hincharon, entonces Rick no pudo evitar besar su frente y sonreír.

Cuando volvió al salón vio a Kate con una camiseta de tirantes negra de gran escote y unos shorts blancos, descalza sobre la ches longe y con los ojos cerrados. Se acercó a ella y con mucho cuidado se colocó detrás de ella en el sofá, colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella y comenzó a masajearla. Kate echó la cabeza hacia atrás, casi en éxtasis y cuando terminó, Rick se quedó así un buen rato, con las manos sobre las caderas de ella pero al rato se acercó a su oreja y le susurró:

-Ahora mismo me apetece hacer algo muy sucio –entonces ella lo miró de reojo y se dio la vuelta, quedando a horcajadas sobre él, se sentó sobre los muslos de Rick echando el pelo hacia atrás y su amigo de allí abajo la saludo, encantado.

-Estabas tardando mucho en actuar.

Kate le quitó la camiseta y paseó sus manos por su pecho, apoyó la cabeza en él pero Rick pasaba de sentimentalismos, levanto su cabeza y la besó introduciendo las manos bajo la camiseta, sabía que no tenían más de dos horas pero no le importó, la desnudó y ella lo desnudó. Se buscaron con urgencia, se sintieron y trataron de perfeccionar un baile que habían empezado a practicar apenas unas semanas atrás. Rick no podía dejar ni un segundo de acariciar y admirar el cuerpo de su novia que en esos momentos se movía de arriba abajo, extasiada. Cuando finalmente terminaron tuvieron que vestirse por miedo a que entraran los Foster. Pero incluso les sobró tiempo para que los niños se despertasen, llegasen corriendo hasta ellos, saltasen en el sofá, se tirasen sobre ellos y finalmente a las seis cuando se calmaron, ver la tele los cuatro. Rick tuvo que esforzarse para llegar hasta Kate pero finalmente le dijo:

-Ahora tengo claro que quiero que tengamos muchos niños correteando por la casa y que nos molesten en la siesta pero solo si nosotros hemos terminado de querernos, como ahora.

-Yo también quiero eso.

Por encima de los niños y con Bob Esponja de fondo ambos se besaron, soñando con un futuro que tardarían en poder cumplir, aunque eso ellos aún no lo sabían.


	15. WHY YOU?

Era un mes cualquiera de verano, de una semana cualquiera y un día cualquiera donde una pareja de jóvenes adolescentes iban en coche hacía la playa. Ella agarraba la mano de él que la posaba sobre las marchas. De vez en cuando ella posaba los dedos de él contra sus labios, besándolos uno a uno y él entonces la miraba sonriéndole. Aparcaron en una cala justo en frente de la playa, Kate salió primero y sacó todas las cosas del maletero, la nevera, la bolsa con la crema, los móviles, un equipo portátil de música y algo de comida que les había preparado Johanna la noche anterior. Rick se encargó de las toallas y la sombrilla.

-Tengo que avisarte que soy muy maniático en la playa, quiero un sitio cerca de la orilla y si empieza a aglomerarse la gente tenemos que cambiarnos de sitio. Y tengo que tomar el sol cada hora, por supuesto si quieres la crema me la tienes que echar tú.

Kate se rió y dijo: -que sepas que a mí también me gusta ponerme junto a la orilla y yo tomo el sol cuando me da la gana pero por supuesto tú, como buen caballero que eres me vas a tener que echar la crema.

-De acuerdo muñeca –se colocaron a unos pocos metros de la orilla – ah, se me ha olvidado decirte que soy muy tiquismiquis con las toallas así que me he traído unas cuatro, una para mi y las otras tres para poner la bolsa, la comida y lo que haga falta.

En televisión habían anunciado que al final de la semana los visitaría una ola de calor y ese día parecía que estaban notando su llegada así que antes de tumbarse Rick agarró a Kate de la cintura y cual saco de patatas la subió sobre sus hombros y corriendo se sumergieron en el agua, Rick la capuzó y una vez ella se recuperó del susto se abalanzó sobre el cuello de su novio para intentar ahogarlo pero fue una tarea imposible así que Rick tras darle un beso los sumergió a los dos en el agua. Cuando vio que Kate volvía a la superficie él se alejó buceando. Cuando volvió al lugar donde estaba Kate ésta flotaba en el agua, haciendo el muerto así que Rick puso sus manos en la espalda de ella aunque la derecha la bajó hasta su trasero y fue entonces cuando Kate abrió los ojos, sorprendida pero le sonrió y siguió así, tomando el sol.

-¿Sabes una cosa princesa?

-No, ¿qué?

-Aún no me puedo explicar cómo he tenido tanta suerte…

-Suerte, ¿de qué hablas?

\- Suerte de tenerte, siempre me he considerado un tío al que nadie podía amar pero ahora nos veo aquí, vamos a hacer seis meses y tú aún sonríes cuando me ves y me besas con dulzura, con cariño o con pasión, depende del momento. Y yo, yo esto nunca lo he sentido por nadie, cuando te miro todavía te asemejo a una diosa, me pareces tan bonita con esos ojos verdes, esos hoyuelos, incluso ese pelo suave que me encanta acariciar. Y a veces me pregunto ¿por qué tú? ¿Por qué no me enamore de ninguna otra? No tengo ni idea pero estoy seguro de que después de todo lo que hemos pasado no te cambiaría por nada porque te quiero más que a nada en el mundo.

Kate se incorporó y se enganchó a las piernas de Rick quién la agarró de la cintura. Cuando la miró a los ojos vio que estaban empañados con lágrimas incipientes y justo en ese momento una comenzaba a descender por su mejilla.

-¿Sabes? Yo creo que también tengo muchísima suerte de tener un novio como tú, un novio que me quiere, que me dice estás cosas tan bonitas, que me respeto y me esperó hasta que yo estuve preparada. Eres maravilloso Rick, no vuelvas a decir nunca que no te mereces ser amado porque cada día yo también me pregunto por qué tuviste que ser tú pero no me importa porque siempre vas a ser tú, pase lo que pase. Así que por esos ojos azules, ese cabello rebelde y esos labios que tanto me gusta besar, te quiero, te quiero como a nadie en el mundo.

Se besaron pues no hacían falta más palabras y fue un beso con sabor a sal, con sabor a mar. Rick tenía un sabor distinto para diferenciar cada beso que se había dado con Kate y este era un sabor nuevo pero igualmente mágico.

Salieron un rato después y se tumbaron en las toallas, una junto a la otra, para tomar el sol. No se iban a echar crema en ese momento porque ambos querían coger color y con la piel mojada absorberían mejor el calor. Kate estaba boca arriba y Rick boca abajo así que ella comenzó a hacerle caricias en la espalda y así se durmieron durante unos quince minutos. Cuando Kate abrió los ojos vio que su novio no estaba donde debería estar pero al girarse a la sombrilla lo vio colocando sobre la toalla los sándwiches y la ensalada que les había preparado Johanna antes de venir.

-mm, qué hambre tengo, ¿qué hora es?

-Pues son las dos ya.

-¿sí? ¿Cuánto llevamos ya? Como pasa el tiempo cuando te lo pasas bien, ¿eh?

-Llevamos dos horas y sí, se pasa rapidísimo.

Comieron entre risas, criticando a cada persona que pasaba, haciendo imitaciones e incluso un extranjero vino a hablarles en un idioma que ambos creyeron era ruso o sueco y les respondieron entre risas sin entender una palabra.

Pero hacia las cuatro Rick salió corriendo sin darle ninguna explicación y cual fue su sorpresa cuando su novio volvió montado en una lancha motora y le dijo que cogiera las bolsas y dos toallas y se subiera.

-¿Y esto? ¿A dónde vamos?

-Pues…es una sorpresa así que te esperas a que lleguemos.

Kate confiaba plenamente en él y además estaba intrigada así que se tumbó y disfrutó del paseo, media hora después llegaban a una cala en lo que parecía una isla. Rick cogió las bolsas y además la ayudo a bajar de la lancha y entre los dos la metieron bien adentro en la playa.

-Aquí hay cabañas para pasar la noche con cena y desayuno incluido y lo he hablado con tu padre hoy, nos deja estar aquí una noche así que hoy no vuelves a tu casa porque pasas la noche conmigo.

Se abalanzó sobre él y esta vez, al pillarlo desprevenido , ambos cayeron a la arena, se quedaron así un rato, besándose y amándose.

Rick la llevó de la mano a una cabaña cerquita de la playa, era una simple habitación con cama de matrimonio y un baño bastante amplio, también contaba con una tele y pequeño armario pero a ellos esto último no les merecía la pena.

-Te he traído una cosa –se giró hacia la maleta que le habían entregado en la puerta y de ella sacó una funda de traje y se la entregó –Te la compré ayer por la mañana pero tranquila que mi madre vino conmigo, espero que te guste.

Al abrirlo Kate encontró un precioso vestido largo color champagne con escote a lo Marelyn Monroe y una apertura en la pierna derecha, pero eso no era todo porque Rick depositó unos tacones a juego en el suelo y encima de la cama unas planchas para el pelo.

-¿Y esto? Muchísimas gracias cariño, me encanta.

-Quiero que cuando vayamos a cenar, vayamos de gala, yo también me he traido mi smoking solo que como es verano no me voy a poner chaqueta, si no te importa claro.

Se metió en el baño y descubrió que el vestido era de su talla y los tacones también, se rizó el pelo con las planchas y se pintó un poco. Al salir descubrió a Rick vestido de traje, con camisa blanca, pajarita negra y pantalones negros. Se metió tras ella en el baño y lo vio engominarse el pelo.

-Ahora sí, estamos perfectos.

Fueron al salón de celebraciones y los sentaron en una mesa fuera que estaba más o menos reservada, pidieron entrantes varios, solomillo con pimienta y una ensalada, por supuesto no les ofrecían alcohol al ser menores.

-Esto es magnífico Rick, aún no me puedo creer que mi padre te dejara hacer esto.

-En realidad lo convenció tu madre pero lo pagaron entre mi madre y los tuyos, dijeron que era un adelanto por nuestros seis meses. Debo de caerles bien a tus padres…

-Les caes de lujo mi vida. –y se acercó a él por encima de los platos para besarlo.

Y así a la luz de la luna esta dulce pareja celebraba sus seis meses de amor incondicional.

AVISO: les queda poquito para ser adolescentes pero esto no termina aquí porque por supuesto la relacion Castle-Beckett de adultos tiene que ser diferente a la fuerza.


	16. VIDA UNIVERSITARIA BAJO LAS ESTRELLAS

Un universitario o universitaria tienen miedo de su primer día en la facultad, nuevos compañeros, nuevas clases, clases que son, tal vez, totalmente distintas a las que se dan en el instituto y además un edificio que no conoces y en el que no es difícil perderse. Así que, visto esto, es comprensible que Kate Beckett estuviera nerviosa el primer día de facultad, aunque tuviera cogido de la mano a su novio, como cuando se tiene cogido de la mano a un peluche en el primer día de guardería. Entonces, si tenía a Rick ¿qué pasaba? ¿por qué estar tan nerviosa?

Porque obviamente no iban a ninguna clase juntos ya que Rick iba a estudiar filología para perfeccionar el tema de la escritura y Kate iba a estudiar derecho. Tuvieron unos minutos para admirar el edificio antes de que sonara el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de la presentación. Todos los alumnos de primer curso debían reunirse en la sala de actos para un seminario donde se les explicaría el funcionamiento de la institución, se les daría un recorrido por el campus y se les repartirían los horarios.

-Esto es enorme Kate, nos vamos a perder.

-Que no tonto, que los primeros días nos ayudan a encontrar las clases, solo tienes que prestar atención, aunque para ti eso sea difícil.

-Jajaja que graciosa eres.

"Bienvenidos al primer curso alumnos y alumnas, por favor tomen asiento"

Se sentaban por apellidos y por tanto Beckett estaba mucho antes que Rodgers. Rick se acercó a Kate y le susurró al oído: _Como me gustaría que la primera letra de mi apellido se acercara al tuyo, así podría tenerte vigilada._ La beso en la mejilla y se fue hacía el fondo de las gradas donde estaba la R en grande. A Kate le toco sentarse en la segunda fila. Junto a ella estaba un chico rubio bastante apuesto y una chica con traje que parecía bastante estirada.

La reunión empezó hablando sobre las normas de la facultad, el método de enseñanza y las preguntas de los alumnos. Una hora después estaban mostrándoles el campus que consistía básicamente en pasillos enormes con clases a cada lado, todas las clases eran iguales: al entrar encontrabas la mesa del profesor subida en una tarima para poder vigilar en los exámenes, pizarra doble tanto a lo largo como a lo ancho y al fondo las gradas de los alumnos. El aforo total de cada clase era de un máximo de 150 alumnos. Llegaron al último piso y tanto Rick como Kate quedaron fascinados por la biblioteca de la facultad, una impresionante sala de techos altísimos con largos pasillos llenos de libros de todo tipo; desde los clásicos de la literatura hasta libros de cada asignatura, en todas las lenguas e incluso en distintos niveles de aprendizaje, al final de la biblioteca estaban las mesas de estudio y los ordenadores. También había salas de estudio en grupo para los trabajos y prácticas, les dijeron.

Y finalmente llegaron al jardín del campus donde había más de veinte mesas con carteles de las distintas carreras.

-Por favor sentaros en la mesa de vuestra carrera porque allí el profesor titular os dará los horarios y os explicará el funcionamiento de cada asignatura.

Esta vez a Kate le toco sentarse junto a dos chicos, uno moreno, bajito y escuálido, poca cosa ante un tribunal, pensó ella. Pero el otro… el otro la intimidó bastante, era un chico de gimnasio, elegante y tranquilo, parecía de los que no se ablandaban con nada y por eso Kate supo que sería un rival bastante duro. La profesora Hastings les repartió los horarios y de repente a Kate le gustaron más los lunes que el resto de los días de la semana pues los lunes tenía las dos primeras horas libres, daba dos clases y tenía hora de estudio. Pero el resto de la semana tenía que levantarse a las siete para entrar a menos cuarto a clase y apenas tenía horas libres.

-Bien, para vosotros todo va a ser coser y cantar, vais a tener que estudiar la mayor parte de las leyes, artículos y constituciones de la historia. Vuestras prácticas en bufetes se harán en el segundo año y el trabajo de fin de carrera será actuar en un tribunal que prepararemos nosotros. Básicamente tendréis que prepararos el caso y defenderlo ante vuestros rivales. Buscamos personas con carácter, fuerza, que no se ablanden ante nadie, que sepan hablar y ganarse al jurado. Si no sois así podéis marcharos. –Aunque nadie se marcho Kate vio un par de caras inseguras.

Tras eso no había nada más que hacer, las clases empezaban dos días después y les aconsejaron que fueran a visitar la residencia y los alrededores para ir conociendo el terreno, que hicieran amigos y se prepararan para no dejar de tomar apuntes así que tras eso Rick fue a buscar a Kate con una sonrisa gigante en el rostro, se acercó a ella, la cogió de la cintura y le enseñó su horario.

-Amor, los lunes tengo la primera hora libre, y los viernes las dos últimas. Le he comentado a mi profesor porque me he apuntado, que sueño con ser escritor, que siempre lo he querido y me ha dicho que al final de su clase, literatura universal, me pasará material para convertirme en el mejor escritor. ¿Crees que al final lo seré?

Kate supo que sí simplemente con ver los ojos brillantes de Rick y esa hermosa sonrisa: por supuesto que lo serás amor, vas a ser el mejor escritor de nuestros tiempos, no solo el más guapo si no también el más talentoso de todos. Se besaron con dulzura en los labios y se miraron a los ojos, verde con azul, una mezcla perfecta.

-¿Vamos a ver nuestras residencias? –el futuro escritor cogió a su musa de la mano y la llevó hacia la derecha del campus donde les habían dicho que estaban las residencias, hermandades y el resto de edificios importantes -¡Mira Kate, hay gimnasio con piscina!

-Ya, y teatro. ¿Nos apuntamos alguna vez a hacer una obra?

-Lo que quieras cielo pero vamos, esta debe de ser la tuya. –su residencia, un impresionante edificio blanco de tres plantas estaba a la izquierda de todos los edificios. Al entrar les recogió un recibidor donde los alumnos ponían sus chaquetas y zapatos y en la primera planta estaba la cocina, el comedor y un baño. La segunda era solo de habitaciones y baños comunes pero esa planta estaba ya ocupada por alumnas de cursos superiores, a Kate le había tocado en la última planta con dos chicas más. La última planta tenía cuatro habitaciones con sus baños y una sala de estudio común, al fondo de esa sala había una impresionante terraza que daba al jardín que compartían todas las residencias. Rick cogió a Kate de la cintura y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de esta y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás –mira el paisaje Rick, el bosque, los merenderos y el lago. Sería una velada fantástica.

-Katherine Beckett, ¿le gustaría tener una cita esta noche conmigo?

-Por supuesto que sí Richard Rodgers.

-Bien, a las nueve te espero junto al lago –la besó en la mejilla y se fue a su residencia para dejar a Kate descansar ya que había sido un viaje largo y esta noche no quería dejarla dormir mucho.

Tras darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa bajó a las tiendas del campus y encontró lo que buscaba, cesta de picnic, con su sábana , varios sándwiches, snacks y dos refrescos. Iba a pagar cuando algo le llamó la atención, era el regalo perfecto para Kate. Volvió a su habitación a las seis, se puso la alarma para las ocho y cuarto y se acostó.

Desde las cinco que Rick la había dejado sola Kate se dedicó a colocar algunas de sus cosas en la habitación, ordenar el escritorio, dormir y despertarse a las ocho llena de nervios ante la inesperada cita que tenía con su novio. Se dio una ducha rápida y escogió un vestido blanco a lo Marilyn Monroe que le había regalado su madre hacia unas semanas, unos tacones negros se rizó el pelo y se echó el maquillaje justo para tapar las ojeras. Bajó a la tienda del campus a comprarle algo a Rick y encontró, al igual que su novio unas horas antes, el regalo perfecto.

Eran las nueve y cuando llegó, Kate solo se encontró una cesta de picnic y sobre ella una tarjeta.

"Buenas noches amor, estas preciosa esta noche. Sin mirarte lo sé, porque para mí, estas preciosa hasta en chándal. Sin maquillaje eres la reina de mi cuento y adoro cada perfeccion e imperfección de tu cuerpo. Te quiere, tu chico escritor."

Cuando terminó de leer con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro sintió como las manos de Richard atrapaban sus hombros y los masajeaba tiernamente. Ella se dio la vuelta después de un rato de disfrutar de esas geniales manos, que no solo le servían para escribir sino también para darle placer a ella.

-Te quiero, Rick.

Lo besó tiernamente y él los recostó a los dos contra el tronco del árbol, abrió la cesta y sacó los sándwiches y las patatas fritas. –Sé qué es un poco cutre pero he planeado la cita hace cuatro horas así que no me lo tengas en cuenta.

-No te preocupes amor, esto es perfecto. –Y tenía razón, apoyada en el troncó del árbol, hombro con hombro con su chico y mejor amigo, a cielo abierto y despejado, mirando las estrellas y con el sonido relajante del lago junto a ella sentía flotar en una nube. Era mágico.

Comieron tranquilos, disfrutando del momento, mirándose a los ojos mientras compartían su opinión sobre el campus, los compañeros que habían conocido y los momentos que le quedaban por vivir.

-Yo creo que lo que nos queda por vivir es maravilloso, vamos a ser la pareja perfecta del campus. Abogada y escritor, musa y genio. ¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que cuando saque mi primera novela me cambiaré el apellido por otro que llame más la atención, Richard Rodgers no pega en un escritor, ¿o sí? ¿Tú qué crees?

-Creo que tu nombre es perfecto y me encanta pero que puede ser buena idea, mientras sigas siendo como eres, estoy segura de que me encantará.

Rick se recostó en su regazo mirándola desde abajo a los ojos y ella mientras le acariciaba el pelo –quiero que estemos juntos siempre, que no me faltes nunca porque no sé lo que haría.

Y Kate lo besó, lo levantó y se quitó la ropa, quedándose en un bikini muy tropical que se había puesto a propósito esa noche. Lo miró provocativa y se tiró de cabeza a la parte del lago que cubría. Una vez volvió a aparecer vio como Rick se quitaba la camisa y el pantalón y se quedaba en bóxers, se tiraba de bomba al lago y la abrazaba.

-Eres fantástica, tan…espontánea.

Se deshizo de su abrazo y se sumergió en el agua, buzeando llegó un poco más lejos y cuando vio que su chico la seguía siguió huyendo de él, porque sabía que eso lo picaría y lo pondría un poco furioso, pero en lo que Kate no se fijó fue en que Rick estaba dando la vuelta y yendo a por ella de frente, sumergidos en el agua la agarró de los hombros y ascendió con ella, la apretó bien fuerte entre sus brazos y le dijo "ahora no te escapas princesa" y sin más la poca ropa que les quedaba comenzó a desaparecer y juntos se exploraron en una nueva situación en la que no se habían explorado.

Media hora más tarde los dos estaban secándose con la misma toalla, abrazados y tumbados viendo las estrellas, Kate sobre el pecho de Rick y este con un brazo sobre sus caderas.

-Tengo algo para ti

-¿Sí? ¿Qué casualidad chico escritor, yo también tengo algo para ti?

Y los dos sacaron sus regalos al mismo tiempo. Rick sostenía un osito de peluche vestido con una toga de juez y un diploma en una mano y Kate un osito de peluche sentado escribiendo con una pluma estilográfica y un ordenador sobre el escritorio. Los dos sonrieron ante la sincronización que habían tenido en el regalo.

-Me encanta, es precioso Rick. No me puedo creer que hayamos elegido los mismo peluches.

-Conexión, tenemos una conexión.

Y volvieron a explorarse, esta vez bajo las estrellas que iluminaban sus cuerpos en perfecta sincronización.

-Te quiero.

-Te quiero.

Siento no haber subido capítulos en tanto tiempo pero he estado de vacaciones y falta de inspiración y ya sabéis que sin inspiración no se puede hacer nada. Recientemente he ido a visitar mi futura universidad y eso me ha dado la inspiración así que gracias por seguir con esta historia que espero os emocione y no me tomeis en cuenta el giro que daré en un par de capítulos.


	17. PERFECT FOR EACH OTHERS

**NOTA: siento la tardanza en subir los capítulos, he estado de vacaciones sin acceso a internet y un poco ocupada con los lios universitarios. Espero que os guste la cita de estos dos. **

Kate sintió una suave brisa acariciarle el cabello y antes de abrir los ojos escuchó a su lado un frenético teclear de ordenador, ese familiar sonido que ya había escuchado varias veces, su Rick, Rick Rodgers intentando cumplir su sueño. Cada vez que escuchaba a Rick teclear era como escuchar a un novio pianista porque Kate sentía la pasión que su novio ponía para escribir una buena historia y era igual o superior a la que un músico podía poner en su instrumento. El instrumento de Rick era el ordenador o el papel y su música eran las palabras, fluidas, suaves, fáciles de comprender. Kate aún no había acabado de entender porque a Rick le gustaba escribir novelas negras, macabras pero por lo poco que había leído o mejor dicho, que él le había dejado leer sabía que podría llegar a ser uno de los libros más vendidos del país.

Rick dejó de escribir porque sintió el cambio en la respiración de Kate, ésta se giró. Rick estaba apoyado en el cabezal de la cama, en bóxers y con una almohada en la espalda; tenía el ordenador en las rodillas y antes de que Kate pudiera siquiera leer la primera línea de lo que estaba escribiendo cerró el portátil y lo dejó en el escritorio que tenía a su espalda.

-Buenos días preciosa –la sonrisa, la sonrisa de Rick -¿preparada para nuestra semana libre? Tengo muchísimas cosas preparadas para hacer.

-Sí, yo también, empezando por la clase de spinning que hay hoy en el gimnasio de la universidad, tenemos que quemar calorías.

-Yo se otra forma de quemar calorías mucho más divertida y que se puede hacer en la cama amor – Rick cogió a Kate de la cintura y la aplastó contra la cama, besándola profundamente. Kate notó un bulto contra su entrepierna, presionándola.

-Eh, eh, quieto ahí. Nos quedan veinte minutos para prepararnos antes de que empiece la clase y eso incluye desayunar.

-Corta rollos.

-Ya –Kate se dio una ducha fría y rápida, se puso unas mayas de deporte y un top negro, se recogió el largo pelo en una cola y se puso los tenis nuevos de adidas que le había enviado su madre a la residencia. Al salir vio que Rick se había quedado dormido de nuevo con los pantalones de chándal y los tenis puestos, sin afeitar y sin ponerse la camiseta así que se abalanzó sobre él en la cama y comenzó a zarandearlo para poder despertarlo. –EH, dormilón, ponte ahora mismo la camiseta y aféitate. Yo bajo, desayuno y te subo algo. ¡Al final me vas a hacer llegar tarde!

Efectivamente llegaron ocho minutos tarde, las únicas dos bicis que quedaban vacías estaban una delante de la otra, Kate se puso en la que estaba delante y con solo diez minutos de clase Rick estaba más que animado al ver como Kate se movía delante de él con esas mayas. Cada vez que el monitor decía ¡CARGA! Él no subía nada pues él y el deporte no se llevaban muy bien así que en un descuido a Rick se le salió el pie y se resbaló, quedándose encajado en la bici y con un tobillo algo dolorido. Kate se bajó rápidamente de la bici para ayudar a su novio.

-Rick, rick, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, au, sí –el monitor le dio una crema para el tobillo y le dijo que se sentara al fondo del gimnasio para que los demás siguieran –Sigue con la clase, espero aquí la media hora que queda.

Una hora después los dos estaban duchados y vestidos para la cita que Rick tenía preparada, por supuesto Kate no sabía nada. Fue un trayecto de media hora en coche con música rock y ambos cantando "Sweet Home Alabama" llegaron a un parking repleto de gente y en un cartel Kate vio el letrero que decía "Festival latino, comida, música y actuaciones típicas"

-¿Vamos a una feria latina?

-Sí, el otro día vi en internet que empezaba hoy, tienen tacos, burritos, música buenísima y espectáculos de baile, karaokes y al final tienen un cine de verano, ya sabes con el coche y ver pelis.

-Perfecto –de la mano se internaron en el tumulto de gente: gente vestida de flamencos, de mexicanos, pasaron junto a unos bailarines argentinos de tango que los seleccionaron a ellos para aprender a bailar tango.

-Señorita póngale a su chico la mano en el hombro y con la otra cójalo de la mano y usted señor cójalo de la cintura y ahora…¡Qué empiece la música! –al principio los chicos solo se enredaban los pies, Kate estuvo a punto de caer tres veces pero Kate siempre la agarraba. Veinte minutos después ambos se compenetraban y aunque seguían siendo algo torpes al menos supieron terminar el tango con Kate agachada y Rick sobre ella, besándose. -¡Bastante bien, muchachos! ¿Una rosa para la señorita?

Con una rosa en una mano y la de su novio en otra, ambos siguieron disfrutando del festival, vieron un espectáculo de acrobacias, otro de magia donde sacaron a Rick a un juego de cartas. Llegó la hora de la comida y no se decidían: burritos, tacos, fajitas o pizza.

-Pizza no Rick, estamos aquí para probar la comida típica latina, prefiero fajitas porque los burritos me empachan y los tacos me sientan mal.

-Vale, entonces decidido, FAJITAS. –se pararon en un puesto de fajitas, una mesa para dos y música de fondo. –Bien preciosa, ¿qué prefieres? ¿Ver el concierto que hay ahora y después subir a la noria, de noche, que es más romántico o subir primero a la noria y ver el concierto después?

-Um, creo que ahora concierto y después noria. Podemos ver las estrellas desde arriba, incluso te puedes colgar de la noria y hacer el tonto un rato. Será divertido.

Fueron paseando hasta la zona de conciertos, se pusieron cerca del escenario donde un grupo estaba tocando covers de Nirvana, U2, baladas de amor e incluso sonó música disco en el descanso. En todo el concierto Kate y Rick bailaron, entre ellos y con otra gente, bebieron cerveza y gritaron, era la única cita que habían tenido en tres meses de universidad porque los horarios y actividades los tenían muy ocupados pero la espera estaba mereciendo la pena.

Después del concierto y saliendo a empujones del público fueron a la noria, las cabinas eran de dos personas y una vez arriba la pararon durante diez minutos, Rick empezó a besar el cuello de su novia

-mmm…rick…¡me haces cosquillas! –Kate apartó la boca de Rick de su cuello y lo besó en los labios, introduciendo su lengua, haciendo el beso más ardiente, Rick metió las manos bajo la camiseta de Kate y sin pensarlo estaban allí, en lo alto de la noria con el cielo y las estrellas sobre ellos, contemplándolos hacer el amor. Un amor conocido, un amor consensuado, un amor que al principio era delicado y al cual después no le importaba nada, un amor en el que ella lo agarraba bien fuerte cuando llegaban al final, ambos juntos. Cuando la noria volvió a ponerse en marcha Kate volvió a ponerse la ropa y Rick a subirse el pantalón.

-Guau, ahora podemos decir que hemos hecho el amor en una noria, ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece que ha sido precioso y romántico con las estrellas y eso pero ¡No vuelvas a hacerme el amor en público Rick Rodgers! Podría habernos visto alguien

El encargado de la noria les abrió la puerta y los invitó a bajar, ambos con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios pensando ¿nos habrá visto alguien? ¿porqué hemos sido tan locos? Pero ambos habían disfrutado y era una experiencia que no olvidarían, Rick le besó la mano y se la agarró.

-¿Te apetece que veamos el auto-cine? Dan dos películas muy chulas y si alguna te aburre puedes besarme sin parar que yo no te pongo objeciones –Kate le dio un manotazo en el brazo y lo guió hasta el auto-cine, su coche estaba aparcado en la tercera fila, Kate se sentó en el capó y Rick fue al maletero de donde saco dos bolsas del McDonals, su cena de esa noche. Cuando Kate las vio no pudo evitar reírse

-¿Qué quieres hacerme engordar hoy? ¿Primero fajitas mexicanas y ahora hamburguesas?

-Pretendo que quemes todas las calorías después, señorita.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo? –los dos se miraron sonriendo con los ojos, el azul de Rick estaba oscuro, el verde avellana de Kate brillaba, se querían tanto que no podían comprender como no se habían encontrado antes –Te quiero, amor.

-Y yo también Kate, nunca me había sentido así en toda mi vida, es como que contigo quiero hacerlo todo, quiero estar todo el rato contigo y se que con el horario de universidad es casi imposible pero después todo será genial, siempre, aunque la vida alguna vez nos distancie o nos separe, siempre te voy a querer, siempre voy a sentir este amor cuando te vea. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo.

Kate lo besó suavemente en los labios, un beso que decía te quiero y te querré siempre, siempre, esa palabra que para ambos significaba todo, significaba amor, sinceridad, amistad, confianza –has sido el amor de mi vida Rick y eso nunca va a cambiar, pero de momento no tengo intención de separarme de ti así que porque no te tumbas, me acuesto en tu pecho y vemos la peli tranquilos ¿eh?

-Vale –Rick hizo lo que su novia le había pedido y así estuvieron unos cuarenta minutos hasta que a los dos les dio hambre y abrieron la bolsa y comieron hamburguesas, patatas fritas, coca cola y una tarta de chocolate y antes de que empezará la segunda película los dos estaba en el asiento trasero del coche de Rick, él besando sus pechos y ella acariciando su pelo, sintiendo el hormigueo que recorría siempre su espalda y su abdomen cuando Rick la tocaba y bajó a sus labios inferiores y los comenzó a besar y explorar con su lengua y hacía semanas que no se tocaban así, que no se sentían el uno al otro, Kate lo agarró del pelo y empujó más su cabeza contra ella y Rick exploró más fuerte hasta que Kate, así, en el sexo oral, llegó a lo más alto. No pudieron seguir porque la policía estaba desalojando los coches y tuvieron quue ir a la residencia, al día siguiente tenían clase temprano y ya era la una de la mañana, necesitaban descansar.

Cuando los dos estaban en la cama de sus respectivas residencias soñaban con el amor de su vida, con la persona con la que se harían viejos y siempre les venía la imagen del otro a la cabeza. Kate y Rick estaban hechos el uno para el otro aunque no sabían el desastre que se les avecinaría pronto.


	18. MIL DISCULPAS

por favor no dejeis de seguir la historia, siento tardar tanto en actualizar pero estoy muy liada con la universidad y otras cosas personales. Además con esta historia quiero esperar un poco teniendo en cuenta que habrá un pequeño salto en el tiempo del ultimo capitulo que subí al siguiente que espero subir en tres o cuatro semanas. Lo siento, volveré pronto, lo prometo.


	19. 10 DE ENERO

**Como ya dije quería dejar pasar el tiempo para que el año que pasa de un capitulo a otro no se notara tanto. Aquí empezamos a acercarnos a la realidad con la muerte de Johanna y eso pero para nada tendrá que ver con lo que sucede en la serie. Espero que os guste, este capitulo no os gustara tanto porque es particularmente triste pero volvereis a engancharos con los siguientes o eso espero.**

Estaban en el segundo año de Universidad, eran las vacaciones de invierno, era 10 de Enero y Kate se había quedado a dormir en casa de Rick ya que se habían visto poco esas vacaciones: Kate se había ido con sus padres a esquiar hasta Nochevieja y Rick había ido con su madre a Philadelphia pero cuando estaba llegando al final de las vacaciones, cuando sus padres les habían dejado coger un apartamento de la residencia para los dos, en ese momento todo era perfecto. Soñaban con la vida que les deparaba el futuro, con terminar la universidad, viajar, vivir juntos y tener hijos.

Eso fue antes del 10 de Enero, el 10 de Enero la vibración del móvil de Kate los despertó, a las 11:15 de la mañana, ambos abrazados, desnudos.

-¿Sí?

-Katie…-Jim Beckett hablaba con voz entrecortada y se escuchaban sirenas de fondo – Katie…

-¿Qué pasa papa? ¿Dónde estás?

-En un callejón de la 42 con Lexington, tu madre….-Kate se levantó apresuradamente de la cama –solo ven…¿vale Katie?

Rick vio como Kate quedaba petrificada a la cama, se puso los boxers y el pantalón vaquero de la noche anterior.

-Amor, ¿estás bien?

-¿Eh?-parpadeó un par de veces antes de mirarlo –si, ¿me puedes llevar a la 42 con Lexington? Mi padre ha dicho algo de mi madre y no tengo un buen presentimiento Rick.

-Sí, claro, vístete, voy a preparar café

Después de ponerse ambos un jersey y un abrigo y de que Kate se pusiese su gorro, de tomarse un café y de relajarse ambos con un abrazo de consolación Rick llevó a Kate a la dirección que su padre le había dicho y allí supo que toda su vida, pero sobre todo la de su novia de dos años, iba a cambiar. Había coches de policía por todos los rincones, una ambulancia controlaba a un Jim con ataque de ansiedad pero lo peor para Kate fue perder la esperanza de que solo hubiese sido un accidente cuando vio el camión de los médicos forenses al fondo del callejón. No sabía cómo pero Kate había salido del coche y se disponía a cruzar la calle hasta el callejón pero había una cinta amarilla de la policía que impedía el paso, estaba decidida a pasar por debajo de ella, los ojos empezaban a empañárseles y antes de que pudiera hacer nada un policía la cogía del brazo y la obligaba a retroceder pero no sin impedir que ella viera a su madre, o lo que quedaba de ella después de haber sido apuñalada y abandonada junto a un montón de basuras.

Rick la abrazaba, pasándole tiernamente una mano por el pelo y la otra por la espalda mientras el lloraba también la muerte de Johanna Beckett, a quien él mismo había podido decir en varias ocasiones lo buena persona que era, lo luchadora que era por sus clientes y a quien silenciosamente le daba las gracias por la hija que había creado. De lejos vio como Jim se acercaba a ellos y Rick le paso a Kate quien se acurrucó en el pecho de su padre mientras este le daba besos en la frente. Una vez Kate se hubo relajado miro a su padre pidiendo respuesta que ella no había podido obtener.

-Tu madre me llamó diciendo que se quedaba hasta tarde para trabajar en un caso, me dijo que estaba investigando algo, yo sabía que era peligroso pero no le di más importancia, le dije que me llamara si tardaba más de las doce para no preocuparme y como no me llamó lo intenté yo, sabiendo lo despistada que es…que…era –Jim tragó saliva fuertemente y frunció el ceño –Saltó el buzón de voz tres veces y me preocupe, sabía que no podía llamar a la policía porque hasta cuarenta y ocho horas después no inician la búsqueda, salí a buscarla por todos sitios pero nunca se me ocurrió venir aquí, ¿Cómo iba a estar ella aquí? –Jim se derrumbó en brazos de Rick, que era a quien más cerca tenía, después de diez minutos en los que padre e hija lloraban en hombros del muchacho Jim Beckett prosiguió – me fui a casa y esperé a que fuera por la mañana para llamar a la policía, a las nueve llamé y ellos me dijeron que la buscarían….una hora después me llamaban diciéndome que habían localizado a una mujer herida….dijeron herida para no alarmarme…en un callejón y que creían que era mi mujer. Cuando llegué aquí solo vi su ropa pero sabía que era ella porque desde el día anterior sentía que mi corazón iba a un ritmo más lento, en el fondo sabía que mii mujer ya no estaba aquí. Te he llamado cuando he podido Katie…yo…

-Papá…-Kate se secó las lágrimas –papá, está bien, es horrible pero nos aseguraremos de encontrar a quien le hizo esto.

Padre e hija se abrazaron y el resto del día y la tarde les tomaron declaración a los tres, lso llevaron a comisaría y les preguntaron sobre la vida personal de Johanna, les pidieron el ordenador y cualquier otro mecanismo que Johanna utilizara en su trabajo. Kate estaba sumida en una nube negra de la que Rick sabía que no iba a salir hasta que se resolviera esto o al menos hasta que enterraran a Johanna.

Pero eso no pudo hacerse hasta pasados dos días cuando los forenses terminaron de examinar el cuerpo, en esos dos días Richard no había visto a Kate porque esta quería estar sola con su padre y eso que él lo había intentado, llamándola cada día, pero fue en vano. Lo que si había hecho el muchacho había sido escribir, la que esperaba que fuera su primera novela de misterio y que llevaba ya la mitad terminada. Cuando la hubiese terminado y antes de darle los últimos retoques y volverla a leer entera tendría que buscar agentes y publicistas. Sabía que iba a ser muy duro conseguir sacarla pero él estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo.

Ahí estaban dos días después en el funeral por Johanna Beckett, muchísimos amigos y familiares habían ido a llorar su muerte, incluso clientes que decían que Johanna no solo se convertía en su abogada sino también en su amiga. Las personas que más lloraban su muerte eran las dos personas que más la querían, su hija y su marido quienes una vez enterrado el cuerpo con la inscripción "VINCIT OMNIA VERITAS" (la cual Rick no pudo preguntar a su novia que significaba)y celebrado el funeral en la casa de la abogada, se escabulleron sin decir a nadie pero Rick pudo ver a Kate sonreír cuando su padre le dijo algo al oído antes de salir hacia donde quiera que fueran, fue en ese momento también cuando Richard Alexander Rodgers vio las paredes subir por el corazón de Kate para quedarse con ella mucho, mucho tiempo.


	20. ALEJADOS

Richard Rodgers había conseguido cambiarse el nombre a Richard Edgar Castle antes de publicar su primera novela de misterio, había pasado un año y medio desde aquello y desde que Katherine Houghton Beckett le había dicho que no estaba preparada para una relación, no después de perder a su madre, un año y medio desde que lo había dejado, desde que no respondía a sus llamadas, ni a sus mensajes, desde que su padre y ella debieron de haberse cambiado de casa y desde que ella se cambió de universidad pues él ya había terminado la carrera y ese año ella no había aparecido. Preguntó por ella cerca de su casa, cerca del bufete de su padre, pero nunca obtuvo respuesta, así que a los tres meses de no encontrarla empezó a irse de fiesta con antiguos compañeros del colegio, a emborracharse y tirarse a cualquier tía que se cruzara y después reunirse con editores y publicistas, centrándose solo en su carrera y no en su vida sentimental.

Así que cuando Meredith, su antigua compañera de universidad, con la que se había acostado apareció en la puerta con una niña de ojos azules y pelo castaño que debía tener unos cuatro meses a Rick se le pasó de golpe la resaca

-Buenos días Ricky, ¿qué tal?

-Ho-hola Meredith….¿tú…estás bien? –no podía apartar los ojos de esa niña que tenía su pelo y sus ojos y no dejaba de recordar que se había acostado con ella en la parte trasera de su coche hace unos trece meses .

-Eh, ¿te refieres a que me dejaste preñada hace un año, te cambiaste de casa y de apellido y hasta ahora no he podido encontrarte? ¿O al hecho de que me han ofrecido una película en Los Ángeles y no me puedo llevar a Alexis conmigo?

-Pues….eh…¿y qué vas a hacer con ella?

-Ah –cogió una bolsa que había dejado en el suelo y sonriendo la dejó a la entrada del loft de Castle mientras también le pasaba a la niña que ajena a todo miraba a ese hombre con una sonrisa –te la quedas tú, tú puedes tener la custodia y lo que quieras, yo no buscaba un bebe y en mi carrera no me conviene ninguno.

Así es, Richard Castle era ahora un rico escritor de misterio que estaba a punto de publicar su segunda novela y de empezar una gira de dos meses por el país promocionando su libro y ahora al parecer también era padre.

¿Os preguntáis que pasó con Kate? Katherine Houghton Beckett se mudó a otro apartamento con su padre tras vender la casa que tanta nostalgia les estaba causando e ingreso en la academia de policía aspirando a ser inspectora de homicidios algún día pero justo cuando llevaba dos meses de entrenamiento y le ofrecían sacar la academia en un año en lugar de dos se enteró de que estaba embarazada. Así que tuvo que esperar siete meses hasta que el niño, de unos preciosos ojos azules, nació prematuro, con tan solo ocho meses, y ella pudo volver a ingresar en la academia al mes siguiente dejando al niño con una canguro que lo cuidaba por las mañanas cuando su padre se iba a trabajar hasta que ella volvía a casa después de comer. El niño, John Alexander Beckett tenía ahora nueve meses e iba a la guardería mientras su madre patrullaba las calles, era la primera agente de policía en terminar la academia en un año y deseaba tanto ascender que se implicaba demasiado en su trabajo.

Un domingo mientras salía con John a hacer la compra pasaron por una librería y en el escaparate vio un hombre de cartón, vio a su primer amor y al padre de su hijo en esa librería, entró y no dudó en comprar el libro que sabía tantos años le había costado escribir. Se fijó en que en la portada ponía RICHARD CASTLE y su mente divagó hasta un recuerdo pasado "_ojalá mi apellido estuviera más cerca del tuyo y así poder observarte"_. Su hijo desde el carrito emitió un balbuceo mientras señalaba con su regordeta manita hacía el cartel y señalándose después los ojos. Kate se agachó al lado de su hijo y le dijo en voz baja:

-Espero que algún día llegues a conocer al maravilloso hombre que fue tu papa y del que, sí, has heredado sus ojos porque tú eres lo que me vinculará a él siempre y por lo que no lo voy a olvidar nunca.

Kate salió de la librería empujando el carrito del bebé con una bolsa en la mano y dos minutos después entraba Richard Castle con otro carrito de bebé empujando a Alexis que ya llevaba dos semanas con él, ajeno a que no solo era el padre de Alexis sino también de ese pequeño bebe que se señalaba los ojos cuando los veía en el cartel de ese hombre.

John Alexander Beckett era el hijo mayor de Richard Castle y pronto lo descubriría.


	21. REENCUENTRO

**NOTA DE AUTOR: Feliz año! Siento la tardanza en actualizar esta historia pero he estado estudiando y con los examenes finale sy ha sido un poco dificil. La semana que viene subiré el siguiente capitulo al que solo le queda el final y una ultima revisión. Es cortito y algo triste pero prometo que el siguiente será casi todo amor y paz. **

Richard Castle había salido a pasear por Central Park tarde, a la 1 de la mañana, porque quería liberarse del estrés y la ansiedad que le causaba ser padre repentinamente. Estaba atrapado entre las pequeñas manitas de Alexis, se había enamorado de su hija en cuanto se vio reflejado en los ojos azules de ella hacía ya medio año pero estaba estresado, así que su madre se había quedado con ella y Rick había salido a pasear cuando escuchó un grito de mujer, salió corriendo y cuando llegó cerca de un banco había una mujer tirada en el suelo, con un tiro en el pecho y otro en la cabeza, muerta. Rick pensó que el arma debía de llevar silenciador y que tenía que llamar a la policía. 15 minutos más tarde los agentes Esposito y Ryan le tomaban declaración mientras esperaban a que llegara su nueva compañera.

-Como les he dicho ya, había salido a pasear pues estaba estresado y fue cuando la escuche gritar y enton….-Kate había desviado la mirada de los agentes un momento porque vio un Crown Victoria aparcar en la acera y de él salió Kate Beckett –ces…¿KATE?

Esposito y Ryan se giraron para ver a su compañera recién llegada a la 12, solo la conocían dos semanas pero sabían que las únicas pasiones de Kate eran su trabajo y su hijo John.

-¿Conoce a la agente Beckett?

-¿Agente?

-¡Rick! –la cara de Kate se descompuso en el momento en que vio al escritor, sintió el impulso de volver a su coche y rodear a su pequeño con los brazos pero ya no había vuelta atrás, Rick la había visto.

\- Beckett el señor Castle fue quien escucho los gritos y vio el cuerpo de la víctima, ¿sigues tú con el interrogatorio?

-Sí, gracias chicos.

Cuando Esposito y Ryan estaban lo suficientemente lejos Kate se quedó mirando en los ojos azules de Rick, esos ojos que ahora le recordaban a una personita muy especial para ella sin la cual no podría vivir.

-¿Castle, eh?

-Sí, lo cambié hace como dos años cuando…

-Ya…esto…¿Qué tal estas?

-Bien, bastante bien. ¿Y tú?

-Me alegro. Yo igual. Cuéntame toda la historia, si no recuerdo mal no se te daba mal.

-Pues sali de casa a la una menos cuarto y vine aquí andando, que es lo que hago siempre que estoy estresado o enfadado, en este caso estaba estresado porque Alexis había estado enferma y no me había dejado en toda la noche así que…

-¿Alexis es?

-Alexis es mi hija, tiene 10 meses y bueno…estando aquí hacia la una escuché los gritos y vine corriendo y fue cuando vi a la víctima pero el asesino ya se había ido, supuse que habría usado silenciador porque no escuche los disparos. Ahora me puedes decir cómo es que acabas siendo detective en lugar de la mejor abogada de Nueva York

Kate no había escuchado el resto de la historia pues en cuanto Rick dijo que tenía una hija con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los ojos brillantes, su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y a pensar que John tenía una hermana pequeña y que Castle la iba a matar si se enteraba de que en más de un año no le había dicho que tenía un hijo.

-¿Kate? ¿Estás ahí?

-Eh….sí, sí. Vale Castle, muchas gracias por tu colaboración y estaré encantada de contarte mi vida pero no aquí, ni a estas horas ni en mi escena del crimen si puede ser quedamos mañana para desayunar, ¿en la pequeña cafetería a la que solíamos ir hace tres años? ¿Te acuerdas?

-Sí, vale…bien.

A la mañana siguiente después de darle el desayuno a Alexis y ponerle un precioso conjunto verde y unas converse de bebe blancas la puso en su pecho con el portador de bebes y se dirigió a la cafetería "Rose Garden" que siempre frecuentaba con Kate cuando salían, ella ya estaba allí con dos tazas de café humeante en la mesa, una sujeta fuertemente entre sus manos.

-Hola Kate

-Rick –Kate se levantó y lo besó en las mejillas después miró al bebé en el portador y no pudo evitar sonreí ante la pequeña pelirroja de ojos azules (otra vez esos ojos) y le acarició los mofletes a lo que la niña sonrió y soltó una pequeña risita.

-Es muy guapa y tiene tus ojos Rick.

-Sí, es en lo primero que me fije cuando su madre la trajo a casa con cuatro meses y me dijo: "ahí la tienes yo no quiero bebes"

-Oh, eso debió de ser duro….ser padre soltero y esas cosas…¿no?

-Sí, ser padre soltero es horrible pero para mí fue más fácil ya que trabajo en casa y bueno, mientras escribía le podía echar un ojo y mi madre me ayudaba, al ser madre soltera también pues supo lo difícil que era. Había veces que me desmoronaba y no quería seguir cuidándola quería dejarla con alguien como su madre me la había dejado a mi pero entonces ella me miraba con esos ojos que son como los míos y me sonreía y yo…yo no puedo resistirme a esos ojos.

-Lo entiendo –Kate lo miró a los ojos y no solo vio amor (por Alexis) si no dolor, rabia y pena, todo dirigido hacia ella y ella sabía perfectamente que había hecho así que se decidió a hablar y no solo a contarle una parte de la verdad: Rick….yo….siento muchísimo lo que pasó entre nosotros y se que no te di una buena explicación cuando te dije que lo nuestro se había acabado pero ahora si tengo la oportunidad de decirte todo esto, te deje porque tras lo de mi madre no era yo, no he vuelto a ser la misma, sabía que mi única preocupación y obsesión sería encontrar a su asesino hacerle justicia y no quería hacerte daño a ti siendo incapaz de estar contigo, no te deje porque no te quisiera, por supuesto que no, nunca dejaré de hacerlo Rick pero….en mi cabeza pasaban tantas cosas que no quería que tu compartieras nada de eso conmigo y sé que fue egoísta y tonta pero no podía. He intentado tener una relación este último año y no ha funcionado, no solo porque yo no podía centrarme solo en la relación sino porque ese hombre no eras tú. Se que estas enfadado conmigo pero me lo merezco, estoy tan orgullosa de que por fin consiguieras ser un gran escritor y de que estés cuidando de esa niña que….me hace más difícil decirte esto porque se que me vas a odiar más

Kate tenía lágrimas en los ojos que empezaron a caer por sus mejillas y Rick las apartó con sus pulgares mientras sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro: nada, nada podría hacerme odiarte Katherine Beckett, tu tampoco has salido de mi cabeza nunca, cuando me dejaste y después de encerrarme a beber y gruñir salí a enrollarme con tías, a ahogar tu amor pero no podía y no puedo arrepentirme porque eso me dio a Alexis pero nada podría hacerme odiarte Kate.

-¿Ni siquiera haberte ocultado algo durante un año y tres meses?

-¿El qué?

En ese momento Kate lo vio, vio a su padre en la puerta con John en su carricoche, esperando a que ella le hiciera una señal para entrar y así lo hizo.

-Quiero que no me odies, cuando lo descubrí estaba muy confusa y para cuando quise decírtelo tú ya no vivías en el mismo sitio y no tenías el mismo móvil, joder, ni siquiera el mismo apellido.

Y Jim llegó a donde estaban ellos y Rick se encontró de frente con Jim, que le sonreía, el le sonrió también antes de bajar la mirada al carrito donde un niño de pelo castaño claro y piel clara intentaba levantarse de su asiento para abrazar a Kate y de repente el niño lo miró y en los ojos de Rick brilló una "luz" que solo brillaba con Alexis y con la que Kate supo que al menos John iba a encontrar amor en Castle. Rick se quedó petrificado en el asiento y más cuando el pequeño le sonrió, una sonrisa que él conocía muy bien de las contraportadas de sus libros. Alexis, que estaba sentada en el regazo de Castle comenzó a reír y a señalar a John que ya había conseguido librarse de las ataduras e intentaba escalar las piernas de su madre para llegar a su regazo también.

-¡¿TENGO UN HIJO QUE PARECE TENER MÁS DE UN AÑO Y ME ENTERO AHORA?

-Castle….te lo he explicado, para cuando quise decírtelo no estabas localizable en ningún sitio, tú mismo dijiste ayer que te cambiaste el apellido poco después de que lo dejáramos y….yo estaba como de siete meses cuando quise decírtelo.

Rick, dejó unos billetes en la mesa dijo: "necesito calmarme, nos vemos en la comida, aquí mismo y tráelo a él por favor", acarició la cabeza de John y se fue a dar un paseo con Alexis mientras llamaba a su madre.


	22. AFRONTANDO LA REALIDAD

Rick paseaba por las claustrofóbicas calles de Nueva York con Alexis durmiendo en su pecho, él le acariciaba el pelirrojo pelo mientras pensaba. Cuando Kate le había dicho que tenía un hijo él se había cabreado, por supuesto que sí, ella le había ocultado ese secreto durante muchísimo tiempo y en consecuencia él se había perdido un año entero de la vida de su hijo. La imagen del niño le vino a la cabeza, era una mezcla de Kate y Rick, el pelo castaño claro de ella, la piel clara como Alexis y los ojos azules de Rick, era grande para su edad y al parecer muy listo y risueño como sus padres. Mientras daba vueltas y más vueltas por la ciudad se daba cuenta de que no quería perder más tiempo de la vida de su hijo y que, por mucho que le doliese que Kate le ocultara eso, lo que había dicho en la cafetería era verdad, no podía odiar a Katherine Beckett, nunca, si podía estar dolido con ella pero jamás le haría daño. Nunca le quitaría la custodia del niño porque él se podía imaginar el dolor que él sentiría si Meredith le hiciera eso a él. Así que no, nunca se la quitaría a menos que ella no le dejara entrar en la vida del niño. Su madre le había aclarado bastante las ideas en la hora que había estado hablando con ella.

_Al salir de la cafetería había llamado a su madre para que lo ayudara a aclarar todo lo que se agolpaba en su mente: rabia, dolor, felicidad porque tenía un hijo, angustia, recuerdos del pasado al ver a Kate pero sobre todo rabia. El teléfono sonó cuatro veces antes de que Martha Rodgers lo cogiera por fin. _

_-Hola querido, ¿Qué pasa?_

_-¿Qué que pasa? Que tengo 22 años y dos hijos, que Kate no se ha dignado a decirme que se quedó embarazada y que el niño tiene más de un año y que no sé qué hacer. Estábamos hablando, se ha disculpado por todo y después me ha dicho que la iba a odiar por haberme ocultado algo durante un año y tres meses y de repente ha entrado su padre con un niño en un carricoche que tenía mis ojos y mi sonrisa mama y...me he ido, le he dicho que tenía que despejarme y que nos veríamos para comer. _

_-Oh, Richard. Piensa un poco hijo, entiende a Katherine. Ella estaba asustada y frustrada por lo de su madre y de repente se queda embarazada, no sabe qué hacer, se encuentra más perdida y cuando decide contártelo para que tú la ayudes no estás localizable. Después estoy segura que tendría que lidiar con entrar en la academia y ascender en su carrera y cuidar de ese bebe que no tendría tiempo para nada más Richard. Entiéndela, en estas horas, trata de entender que sentiría ella y que sientes tú. _

_-Yo… me dijo que la iba a odiar pero yo no puedo odiarla, nunca podría, si estoy enfadado con ella, mucho, pero no puedo odiarla, cuando la he visto todo lo que sentía por ella hace dos años lo he vuelto a sentir, estaba ahí, seguía ahí pero ahora estás más fuerte que nunca y ella básicamente me ha dicho que siente lo mismo pero…no sé, no quiero alejarme de su vida ni de la del niño. Puede que ella no me deje entrar pero entraré a la fuerza. _

_-Eso es Richard, pero sobre todo acércate a ese niño, ayúdala a ella con él, puede que sea un buen compañero de juegos para Alexis y así os podeis ayudar mutuamente. Ahora tenéis otra cosa en común hijo, aprovecha eso. _

Y mientras las horas pasaban, Rick se calmaba, sabía que lo que tenía que hacer era estar en la vida de ese niño, intentar perdonar a Kate y después hacerla entender que él era el amor de su vida y que nada de eso iba a cambiar.

Pasaban por una juguetería de camino a la cafetería y Alexis, despierta desde hace un rato, comenzó a señalar y a reír, mirando a su padre le tocó la barbilla e intentó girarle la cabeza mientras reía.

-¿Qué pasa cielo? ¿Quieres un juguete? –Alexis señaló una muñeca pero Rick, al lado de la muñeca, vio un osito de peluche vestido de policía y supo que era el regalo perfecto para su hijo.

De nuevo en la cafetería Kate y el niño estaban sentados en la misma mesa que en el desayuno, Kate cortaba trocitos de carne para John que los comía con la mano. Rick cogió una trona para bebés y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa.

-Hola

-Hola Rick. ¿Estás mejor?

-Sí, estoy bien.

-Mira Rick, lo siento, sé que es horrible lo que te hice, el no contarte que John era tu hijo pero Rick, tenía miedo y estaba confusa, no sabía que hacer con mi vida y uf…lo siento.

-Kate, vale, lo hecho, hecho está. Para serte sincero me va a costar perdonarte pero no te odio, nunca podría, fuiste lo mejor que me pasó en la vida, los años que estuvimos juntos fueron los mejores y ahora quiero que seamos amigos, que dejemos los sentimientos a un lado durante un tiempo hasta que pueda perdonarte del todo, hasta que no te reproche nada más. Se que no eran malas tus intenciones pero me hubiese gustado que compartieras las primeras palabras y primeros pasos de este niño conmigo.

-Lo sé, aunque….hablar todavía no habla, he hablado con la pedagoga y dice que existen niños que tardan más en hablar que otros, algunos incluso hasta los dos años no dicen nada coherente.

Rick desvió la mirada hacia la silla del niño, un niño feliz, risueño que en esos momentos se concentraba solo en no mancharse con la comida en sus manos. Cuando su madre le acariciaba el pelo él la miraba y se reía.

-¿Has dicho que se llama John?

-John Alexander Beckett, aunque ¿sabes qué? Me gusta mucho más John Alexander Castle, de esa forma es incluso más hijo tuyo aunque solo tienes que mirarlo a los ojos.

-Ya, es lo que me hizo enamorarme de él esta mañana Kate.

-¿Y Alexis? ¿Tiene segundo nombre?

-Sí, Alexis Harper Castle.

-¿Puedo cogerla?

-Claro. ¿Puedo yo coger a John?

-Por supuesto Castle, eres su padre.

Castle cogió al niño y Kate a la niña. El escritor puso al niño de pie sobre sus piernas, de modo que ambos se miraban a la cara, ojos azules contra ojos azules. Castle sostuvo una de las pequeñas manitas del niño para que este se estabilizara y soltó la otra para poder acariciarlo: primero posó la palma de su mano sobre la mejilla derecha del niño y con su pulgar trazó circulitos bajo los ojos, observando que el niño tenía pecas a penas imperceptibles pero que él ya había visto en la mujer sentada frente a él, después paseó su mano por el pelo alborotado del niño, por el remolino en su coronilla que él tantas veces había luchado por arreglar. Finalmente, cuando las lágrimas ahogaban sus ojos, lo besó: en la frente, en los ojos, en la nariz, en las mejillas y lo abrazó. Cuando volvieron a mirarse el niño sonreía y se señalaba los ojos, después señalaba los de su padre y sonreía.

-Hola pequeño, ¿sabes quién soy yo? Soy tu papa, sí, ya sé que tenemos los mismos ojos pero los tuyos son más bonitos.

Castle cogió al niño y lo alzó en brazos, haciendo pedorretas en su barriguita mientras este reía sin parar. Mientras tanto Beckett en frente de ellos miraba a Alexis, que estaba sentada en su regazo: ¿Sabes que eres una niña muy guapa? Este pelo tuyo me recuerda a tu abuela y esos ojos son unos ojos que me encantan, me podía pasar horas mirándolos, encandilada.

Una pareja de ancianos pasó junto a ellos y se pararon admirando a la hermosa pareja, la mujer tocó el hombro de Castle y este sentó al niño en la silla y se giró para atender a la anciana:

-Señor, tiene usted una familia preciosa que me recuerda a la de mi Mickey y la mía, ¿verdad?

Su marida asintió sonriendo a ambos adultos y acariciando la nariz de Alexis, ajenos a que los muchachos estaban petrificados en sus asientos mirándose el uno al otro sin saber que decir. ¿Podrían, en realidad, haber sido un buen matrimonio? ¿Podrían alguna vez llegar a ser la mínima parte de lo que eran? De momento no tenían respuestas a esas preguntas pero querían intentarlo por eso Rick propuso ir a su loft para que los niños se echaran la siesta y ellos pudieran tomar un café y charlar.

-Bueno –dijo Castle tras haber puesto a los niños a dormir -¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto? Quiero decir, quiero formar parte de la vida de John, ayudarte con él. En lo que sea, y creo que lo menos que puedes hacer es dejarme estar en su vida, ¿no?

-Sí, por supuesto, cuando te has ido no he parado de darle vueltas y sé que mi hijo necesita un padre y te conozco: eres divertido, cariñoso y cuentas historias mejor que nadie. Serás el mejor padre que John pueda desear. Por eso pienso que lo mejor sería que mientras estoy trabajando pases tiempo con él, cuando estés ocupado se quedaría en la guardería y algunas tardes podemos llevarlo al parque juntos.

-Me parece bien, ¿trabajas hasta muy tarde?

-La verdad es que sí, pero ser policía es lo que tiene. Para comer paro y estoy con John un par de horas y siempre vuelvo a casa a las ocho para bañarlo, jugar y contarle un cuento. Sé que mi trabajo es peligroso, pero existen otros peores: yo llevo chaleco, pistola y mucho entrenamiento. Mi hijo está siempre en mi cabeza por lo que llevo más cuidado gracias a él.

-Me alegro Kate, no sé, es solo que no te imaginaba de poli, siempre te quejabas cuando veías camiones forenses en alguna escena del crimen.

-¿Verdad? Bueno….es lo que tiene que el crimen de mi madre siga sin resolver.

Y continuaron hablando durante horas, sobre nada en particular pero sobre todo reían y pensaban. Kate pensaba como era posible que le hubiese dicho adiós a este hombre, como era posible que aún se volviera loca al mirar sus ojos y reprimía el impulso de besarlo y llevarlo a la cama. Castle pensaba que su dolor aún estaba ahí pero lo sentía con menos fuerza, pensaba que ella seguía siendo la misma mujer espontanea que había conocido en el instituto y pensaba que ahora era mucho más feliz al saber que John estaba en su vida.


	23. John Alexander Castle y sus abuelos

Martha Rodgers está sentada frente a su hijo y tiene en el regazo a Alexis que juega con el pelo de su abuela, Jim Beckett está junto a ella y a sus pies está John que juega con un coche en las piernas de su abuelo. Castle y Beckett están juntos en el sofá de enfrente. Hace dos semanas que Richard conoció a su hijo y en esas semanas ambos, escritor y policía, se han encontrado en multitud de ocasiones: en el parque, en casa de Beckett para cenar, en la comisaria… Todas esas veces se encontraban por John, para que el niño conociera a su padre y la verdad es que el niño conectó muy rápido con él y con su hermana: le encantaba pasar los días con ellos mientras su madre se iba a trabajar porque preparaban el desayuno juntos, veían dibujos animados y Castle lo lanzaba al aire y lo montaba en su espalda para jugar a los caballitos. Cuando estaba con sus dos padres, en el parque o en casa por la noche, elegía a uno o al otro dependiendo de la situación. En el parque, cuando quería jugar con los patos siempre agarraba la mano de su padre con sus dos manos porque sabía que a él también le gustaba jugar con ellos, para volar las cometas elegía a su mami porque sabía cómo hacerlas volar alto; para la ducha quería a los dos porque era más diversión, para el cuento quería a su padre pero a la hora de arroparlo y darle el beso de buenas noches nadie mejor que su mama. Era el niño más avispado y cariñoso del mundo.

Kate no dejaba de pensar en lo tonta que había sido apartando a Rick de su vida porque cada vez que lo veía con su hijo se le caía la baba y cuando le dirigía esa sonrisa también a ella no podía resistir el impulso de abrazarlo. Por eso hoy que era el dia en el que los abuelos iban a pasar toda la mañana con sus nietos en Central Park y por la tarde en el circo decidió que era el momento de decirle a Rick lo que sentía porque estaba cansada de esperar, cansada de intentar sustituir a Richard Rodgers, bueno, Castle.

Castle estaba cada día más enamorado de sus dos hijos por lo que ahora su corazón albergaba cuatro personas importantes, cuatro personas por las que mataría. Su madre, la pelirroja que le dio la vida y que lo hizo ser quien es hoy. Katherine Houghton Beckett, su primer amor, la única mujer de su vida, la persona que no ha borrado de su mente nunca y ahora, la madre de su hijo. Y por último, sus hijos: la pelirroja de ojos azules que lo tenía embobado y el niño de grandes ojos azules que con una sonrisa le quitaba cualquier pena. Richard Castle también se enamoraba cada día más de Kate, de la madraza que estaba hecha y de la policía, de su sonrisa y sus ojos verdes avellana, de toda ella en definitiva.

Jim y Martha se llevaban bien, a uno le disgustaban cosas de la otra y viceversa pero se entendían, entendían lo que era perder al amor de tu vida y aferrarte a algo completamente para no perderlo nunca: Jim Beckett se aferró al alcohol primero y después se aferró a su nieto y Martha Rodgers se aferró a la actuación y a su hija, ahora a ello se añadió su nieta Alexis y su nieto John.

Caminaban hacia Central Park, cada uno con un carrito, cada uno con un nieto, ambos con una sonrisa plantada en sus caras, ambos orgullosos.

-Creo que mi Richard y tu Katherine siguen sintiendo lo mismo que hace dos años, ¿no crees Jim?

-Sí Martha, pero también sé que ambos son las personas más cabezotas de este mundo y que uno de los dos debe tragarse el orgullo antes de aceptar que se quieren con locura. Si no a estos pequeños les faltará siempre algo.

-Katherine sería una buena madre para Alexis, bueno, tampoco es que Meredith sea la mejor madre del mundo.

-Créeme Martha, si esos dos acaban juntos mi Katie será la mejor mamá para esa niña.

-Puede parecer un niño tonto pero mi Richard quiere con locura a sus hijos y seguro que mataría por ellos.

Martha y Jim subieron a los niños a los columpios, a los toboganes, los llevaron a jugar con los patos y comieron. Después de comer le dieron de comer a las palomas y John, con sus pantalones abultados por el pañal correteaba detrás de ellas queriendo asustarlas, su abuelo corría detrás y le daba vueltas en el aire. Alexis miraba sorprendida a todo el mundo, lo escudriñaba todo con ganas de querer comerse el mundo. Cuando Jim jugaba con John ella reía y lo miraba con ojos brillantes, como si ya, desde esa edad tan temprana, quisiera a esta persona.

-¿Quieres jugar con el abuelo Alexis?

Jim dejó de jugar con John en el momento en que escuchó esas palabras salir de la boca de la actriz.

-¿A…abu…abuelo?

-Sí Jim, para la niña vas a ser su abuelo, Kate va a ser su madre y John va a ser su hermano. Deberías quererla como a una nieta porque te aseguro que es la niña más bonita que jamás hayas visto.

-Sí Martha, me encantaría ser su abuelo, es sólo que…que me ha sorprendido. Ven a jugar conmigo Alexis.

-Ven con la abuela John, vamos a ver las nubes.

El niño no entendía a su abuela pero ya estaba encantado con ella,el pelo rojo le llamaba la atención y los ojos azules, idénticos a los suyos, le decían que ella tenía algo que ver con él. Martha lo sentó en su regazo y John comenzó a jugar con su collar de perlas y con su pelo.

-¿Sabes John? Eres igual de guapo que tu padre de pequeño, sé que no me entiendes pero yo quiero habalrte, que te aprendas mi voz porque voy a estar aquí siempre. Espero que de mayor seas la mitad de genial de lo que es tu padre ahora y seguro que a esa edad te avergonzaras de tus padres y tus abuelos, te enfadaras con tu hermana y no querrás saber nada de nosotros pero nosotros estaremos para ti siempre.

Martha dejó al niño entretenido y se paró a mirar a su nieta con Jim Beckett, Jim la llevaba subida a los hombros y cada cierto tiempo botaba para que la niña soltara esa pequeña risita que tanto se contagia cuando la escuchas.

-Jim, es hora de ir al circo.

-Deja que primero llame a Katie para que sepan a dónde vamos.

Jim hizo una llamada rápida y todos se fueron al circo. Allí los niños disfrutaron muchísimo, John estaba todo el tiempo subido en la grada señalando cada truco que hacía el tigre, o soltando una exclamación sorprendida cuando veía las acrobacias. Se reía con los payasos y se asustaba con "el payaso negro", al igual que Alexis. Para cuando terminó la actuación e iban de camino a casa ambos niños estaban dormidos, exhaustos, en los carricoches.

-Ha sido un buen día, solo espero que nuestros hijos lo hayan pasado igual de bien.


	24. RICHARD CASTLE Y KATHERINE BECKETT

-Vale, ahora que se han ido, ¿te apetece un café, una copa de vino, un refresco?

-Un refresco, gracias.

Kate se sentó en un extremo del sofá, de nuevo admirando la casa de Richard que tenía toda su esencia, en cada habitación se respiraba un poquito de él. Cundo el escritor volvió con un refresco para ella y un café para él pudo aspirar su colonia, la colonia que ella misma aspiraba hace dos años al despertarse, la colonia que él nunca había dejado de echarse.

-Rick…

-¿Sigues tocando el piano?

-¿Cómo? –Kate no supo procesar lo que Rick le había dicho, ella creía que estaban ahí para hablar de lo que sentían, hablar de intentar volver juntos por el bien de John -¿Qué?

-¿Sigues tocando el piano? Lo digo porque tenemos ese ahí y me encantaría escucharte tocar de nuevo.

Kate no dijo nada, solo lo miró, le sonrió y se fue hacia el piano: le hizo una señal para que se sentará junto a ella en la butaca y le cogió las manos colocándolas sobre las teclas.

-te dije que te enseñaría pero nunca….nuca tuvimos tiempo –Kate hablaba en susurros, cada palabra salía directamente del corazón –Tienes que empezar con el pulgar, do, el siguiente, re, el siguiente, mi y ahora vuelves a usar el pulgar, fa, y con el resto de los dedos: sol, la, si, do. ¿Lo entiendes?

Kate guió cada uno de los dedos del escritor por las teclas, una y dos y hasta tres veces tocaron la escala de notas musicales: es como cuando escribías en tu ordenador y hacías música con cada tecla que tocabas, es lo mismo, solo tienes que sentir tus dedos. Prueba tú.

Y él probó.

Y probó.

-Ahora toca tu algo.

Y ella tocó.

Tocó a Mozart.

Tocó para él.

Como tantas otras veces.

Y cuando terminó Rick tomó sus manos y las besó: esta magia que tú haces es preciosa, ojalá a John le guste tocar el piano alguna vez.

-Si tú aprendes, le podemos enseñar los dos.

Volvieron al sofá, terminaron sus bebidas en silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo, no después de ese momento. Hablaron de todo y de nada, se rieron y recordaron viejos tiempos.

-Te invito a comer aquí, debajo de casa y después podemos hablar de lo que realmente queríamos hablar. Ahora solo quiero disfrutar de estar contigo, por favor.

Y Kate no podía negarle nada.

Comieron, comida india. A Rick le picaba y no dejaba de hacer reir a Kate pero para él ese era el mejor sonido del mundo.

-¿Crees que nuestros padres se están matando el uno al otro?

-Espero que no, porque nuestros hijos están con ellos.

-Cierto agente Beckett.

Después de comer Jim llamó a Kate.

-Dime papá

-hola Katie, ¿todo bien?

-Sí, acabamos de terminar de comer, ¿pasa algo?

-No, no, lo estamos pasando estupendamente. Solo llamaba para decirte que íbamos al circo ahora y que llegaremos para la hora de cenar.

-Bien, aunque estarán tan cansados que ni cenaran ya verás. Divertios ¿vale?

-Sí hija, tú también.

Colgó el teléfono.

-¿Todo bien? ¿los niños?

-Todo bien, se van al circo con ellos.

-Perfecto, seguro que a John le chifla todo.

Anduvieron y subieron al loft de Castle en silencio, otra vez un silencio cómodo. Y llegó el momento.

-Rick –lo miró a los ojos y no pudo dejar de hablar – No quería creer que te seguía queriendo, no quería creer que ibas a ser buen padre para John, no quería creer que lo nuestro iba a funcionar pero en estas dos semanas Rick, mi vida ha sido más fácil, mi vida ha sido mucho más fácil contigo allí Rick: cuando tenía que trabajar hasta tarde, tu estabas allí, los baños son más fáciles y él se relaja con tus historias. Él es más feliz teniéndote también a ti. Quiero que intentemos algo, pro su bien, por el de Alexis. No sé, lo que sea. Creo que nos lo merecemos, fui una idiota estos dos últimos años pero te quiero.

-Kate, yo pienso exactamente igual que tú, no quería perdonarte y quería seguir enfadado contigo pero por que no, porque no vamos a intentarlo. Te quiero y siempre has sido la mujer de mi vida. Mudaros, John y tú. Tú puedes dormir en la habitación de invitados, John tiene su habitación, Alexis también. Podemos ser pareja, vivir juntos por el bien de los niños pero ir poco a poco, no precipitarnos. Alexis por fin tiene una madre, es más feliz a tu lado y yo soy más feliz si os tengo a todos conmigo así que ¿por qué no?

-Por que no

Ambos rieron.

Lloraron.

Se abrazaron.

Se susurraron te quiero al oído.

Y se besaron.

Pero ambos pensaban qué les depararía la vida. Tenía casi 22 años, toda una vida por delante.

**An: Se que han sido cortitos pero tengo en mente todo el proceso, los pasitos que van a dar como familia. Espero que os guste. Acordaros que nunca me olvido de vosotros. OS quiero y gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia. **


	25. NOTA DE AUTOR: PERDON, PERDON, PERDON

Chicos, no os olvideis de mi. LLevo muchas historias encima y tengo más inspiracion para esas historias pero estoy trabajando en el siguinete capitulo de esta historia. Posiblemente haga este capitulo y el final de la historia porque mi mente ya trabaja con historias sobre Rick, Kate, Lily, Jake y Recee. Así que, por fa, por fa, esperad una semana más y vuelvo con vosotros. Siento la tradanza.

Os quiero.

Izzy.


	26. Y si todo empezó antes? ¿Cómo siguió?

John Alexander Castle de 17 años paseaba por Central Park en su monopatín y Alexis Harper, de 16 años, llevaba de la mano a su hermana Lily Jo de 5 años que quería dar de comer a los patos. Sophie Rose, de 10 años volaba una cometa justo detrás de su hermano. Sus padres, Katherine y Richard Castle, de 37 años, paseaban por detrás de sus hijos empujando el carrito de los gemelos, Jake y Reece. ¿Cómo habían llegado aquí?

Tras su tan honesta conversación Kate decidió mudarse con John al loft de Castle, en primer lugar por motivos técnicos ya que el apartamento de un dormitorio de Kate no era cómodo ni para ella ni mucho menos para su hijo, pero el segundo motivo era que Kate quería avanzar en su relación con Rick y por fin librarse del sentimiento de culpa que sentía, del ¿y si hubiéramos seguido juntos cuando mi madre murió?... Así que Kate y John se mudaron pero Kate durmió en la habitación de invitados durante los tres primeros meses y John en su propio cuarto junto al de Alexis. Exploraron su relación poco a poco; pequeños detalles tras pequeños detalles les hicieron darse cuenta que el amor que sentían nunca desapareció, que con cada mirada recordaban las primeras veces; el primer beso, la primera vez que hicieron el amor, la primera cita o simplemente todas las conversaciones en las que se juraban que "esto es para siempre". Rick le llevaba el desayuno a la cama con el periódico y una rosa roja y cuando el ramo por fin llevaba doce rosas rojas, le llevaba la bandeja con el periódico y un poema o con cualquier otro pequeño detalle que le decía cuanto la quería. Kate, antes de irse al trabajo, le dejaba pequeños post-it pegados en el espejo del baño mientras él se duchaba y así, cuando salía de la ducha, siempre se le escaba una sonrisa al pensar en ella. O lo sorprendía con la comida o la cena dos o tres veces por semana. Su relación fue larga, fue especial, fue lo que ambos habían deseado _siempre._

**UN AÑO DE RELACIÓN**

Un día mientras preparaban a los niños para dormir, Kate volvió a sentir esa culpa, ese vacío y la tristeza que había sentido cuando descubrió que Castle no había dejado de buscarla y que cuando por fin lo hizo se refugió en el alcohol y en Meredith y que aunque eso les dio a Alexis, no pudo dejar de pensar en que la vida del escritor podría haber sido diferente, ella podría haberla hecho diferente, haber contestado a sus llamadas, podrían haber arreglado cualquier problema y juntos haber criado a John. Sentía pena por su hijo y tenía miedo a que pensaría John cuando fuera lo suficientemente mayor para conocer su historia, ¿la odiaría? Cuando se lo dijo a Rick toda culpa desapareció porque él le dijo:

¿No recuerdas lo que te escribí en nuestro primer aniversario? Fue como si hubiera previsto algo así…

Y Kate lo recordó…

_"Kate despertó en el dormitorio de la Universidad y vio como por debajo de la puerta cerrada alguien dejaba pasar un folio de papel. Miró el calendario, el día de Noviembre, cerca de su cumpleaños, estaba marcado con corazones y sonrisas, era su primer aniversario con Rick. Cogió el papel y lo leyó, con una gran sonrisa: _

_Querida Kate,_

_Hoy se marca un año desde el día más feliz de mi vida, este ha sido el mejor año de mi vida: llegué al colegio pensando que pasaría el último curso aburrido y sin nada que hacer pero ahí estabas tú, junto a mí en el pupitre, con esa hermosa sonrisa, esos ojos preciosos, tan cautivadores, y ese pelo, que como ya sabes, me fascina. Durante semanas imaginaba que te acariciaba el pelo hasta quedarte dormida o que hablábamos solo con mirarnos a los ojos y mis sueños se hicieron realidad. Pude conocer cada parte de tu cuerpo. Te quiero Katherine y puede que esto no sea para siempre, pero permíteme que te diga que aunque me dejes, aunque por algún absurdo motivo me dejes, sé que volveré a encontrarte y a tenerte entre mis brazos: si no es porque tus padres te hacen volver a mí, será porque el destino nos vuelve a juntar porque nunca encontraré a nadie como tú. Eres el amor de mi vida, mi alma gemela. Pero por ahora, vivamos nuestro amor por todo lo alto. Reúnete conmigo donde siempre. Rick"_

-Pero Rick, ¿qué pensará John cuando le diga que sus primeros años de vida no pudo estar con su padre porque fui tan idiota de encerrarme en mi misma y no dejarte pasar?

-Entenderá que tu madre, tu mejor amiga y la persona en la que más confiabas, acababa de morir asesinada, que tu padre se sumergió en el alcohol hasta que John nació y que para cuando quisiste encontrarme fui yo el que te impidió hacerlo. Hablaremos los dos con él, pero créeme que pasará mucho tiempo hasta que lo pregunte. –Rick se acercó a Kate y la agarró por la cintura, la besó: era un beso de esos que trasmiten todo el amor y que te dejan sin aliento, llevándose las preocupaciones a donde sea que no te preocupen más. –y ahora mi amor, tengo preparados los tickets para la feria.

-Oh Rick,¿ crees que los niños se van a poder subir en algo? ¿No son muy pequeños?

-Kate, John tiene 3 años y Alexis 2 y medio, habrá muchas atracciones para ellos.

Los cuatro fueron a Coney Island donde se celebraba la mayor feria del año, John, un niño avispado y bastante grande para su edad quería montarse en todo. Padre e hijo se montaron en cada una de las atracciones, a algunas como los coches de choque o las sillas voladoras se unían Alexis y Kate pero donde más disfrutaron fue en la noria, porqué ahí tuvo lugar un momento mágico entre madre e hija. Alexis estaba en el regazo de Castle y John junto a su madre en los bancos de en frente, cuando llegaron a lo más alto se paró la noria para que pudieran disfrutar del paisaje y Alexis abrió los ojos como platos y se puso de pie sobre las piernas de Rick quien la sujeto por la cinturita para que no se cayera.

-Mirar, Nueva York, Nueva York –los niños Castle habían salido muy listos y pronto aprendieron a andar y a hablar, Alexis hablaba tan bien como John aunque no andaba tanto y tan bien como él porque siempre le gustaba ir sobre los hombros de alguien o en brazos de Kate o Martha para jugar con su pelo. La niña nunca había llamado mama a nadie, puesto que Meredith la había abandonado y Kate no quería hacer creer a la niña algo que no era - ¡MIRA MAMA, MIRA, NUEVA YORK!

Rick miró a Kate quien no podía contener las lágrimas ante las palabras de Alexis, por primera vez en el año que llevaba viviendo con ellos, que llevaba cuidándola, su hija la había llamado mamá y Kate tenía claro que si Meredith volvía a aparecer en la vida de Alexis, Kate siempre sería su mamá.

AL final del día Martha decidió quedarse a los pequeñajos para que Castle y Beckett tuvieran algo de intimidad.

Ambos estaban de pie a los pies de la cama, Rick desvistió a su novia y besó todo su cuerpo, una vez estuvo el desvestido tumbó a Kate en la cama y la besó, jugó con sus pechos, con su abdomen y finalmente su boca llegó a su destino, Kate quien sujetaba a Rick del pelo tiró de él para poder besarlo. En ese beso sintió su propio sabor pero también todo el amor y la pasión que Rick sentía hacia ella. Una ronda tras otra de amor y al final ambos durmieron abrazados.

2º AÑO

-JOHN ALEXANDER CASTLE, VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO

John, de pelo castaño claro, ojos azul intenso y bastante alto para sus cuatro años, subió las escaleras cabizbajo, con mirada arrepentida miró a su madre que estaba en la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Qué te he dicho que hicieras hace una hora?

-Que recogiera la habitación

-¿Y lo has hecho?

John miró su cuarto, juguetes tirados por el suelo, en la cama; blocks de dibujo en el escritorio y lso libros que su padre le había leído la noche anterior todavía descansaba en la mesilla.

-No

-Pues ya puedes empezar, y la próxima vez cuando yo te digo una cosa la haces John, si juegas con los juguetes los recoges que ya eres mayor para saber dónde va cada cosa, ¿entendido?

-Sí mami

Kate besó a su hijo en la frente –Papa y yo nos vamos a la firma de libros, Lexis y tú os quedais con la abuela, pórtate bien, ¿vale pequeñajo?

-Vale mami.

El niño comenzó a recoger su habitación y Kate esperó unos minutos mirando a su hijo, sonriendo. Pensaba en lo rápido que crecía y en como cada vez más se parecía a su padre: no solo en los ojos y la sonrisa pero también en la creatividad, la imaginación y esa excitación que sentía cada vez que tenía una idea o sus padres los llevaban a una nueva aventura. De Kate había heredado la testarudez, la valentía y la elegancia.

-Buenas noches pequeñajo, sé bueno y antes de dormir te llamaré, ¿vale?

-Vale, hasta mañana mama

La habitación contigua a la de John era la de Alexis, la pequeña pelirroja de 3 años era la niña más ordenada que Kate había visto jamás: además de inteligente y creativa. La sonrisa y los ojos eran de su padre, el pelo de su abuela pero la niña también había adquirido algo de la personalidad de Kate, a quién adoraba. En ese momento la niña dibujaba en su pequeño escritorio, Kate se acercó y se sentó junto a su pequeña.

-Hola princesa, ¿qué haces?

-Dibujo a Ariel.

-Ohhhh, tu princesa favorita.

-Sí, la abuela me ha dicho que vamos a ver Mulán hoy y que me va a gustar mucho porque es una princesa valiente como yo. ¿Tú la has visto mami?

-Sí, me encanta Mulan, si te gusta la peli otro día la podemos ver juntas, ¿vale? Y comprarte el cuaderno de dibujo de Mulan.

-Bieeeeen- la pequeña pelirroja abrazó a su madre y la besó - ¿A dónde vais?

-Vamos a que papi firme libros a sus fans.

-Vale –Alexis le dio un beso a Kate y la miró con esos ojos azules que la derretían.

-Buenas noches princesa, te quiero.

-Hasta mañana mami.

Los pequeños habían asistido a la guardería y a preescolar durante todo el año por lo que Rick había aprovechado ese rato para acompañar a Beckett en sus casos y así había encontrado la inspiración para Nikki Heat. Acababa de publicar la primera novela y compaginaba estos libros con los de Derrick Storm. El éxito de Rick era alucinante, nunca se podría haber imaginado publicando tres novelas en cuatro años y dos de ellas sagas por lo que continuará durante mucho tiempo publicándolas. Kate tenía la esperanza de que trabajando con Rick pudiera avanzar en el caso de su madre pero hasta el momento no tenían más pistas.

-¿Nos vamos, Nikki?

-Vamonos Jameson.

4º AÑO

Richard Castle esperaba en el altar de su casa de los Hamptons, a su izquierda estaban Kevin y Esposito, sus padrinos; y a la derecha estaba su madre. Unos cinco minutos después de la espera sonó la marcha nupcial y la pequeña Alexis, de 5 años, comenzaba a repartir flores y sonreír a todos los invitados. John iba detrás, llevando los anillos. Ambos se pararon cerca de su padre quien los besó a ambos: gracias pequeñajos, os quiero mucho.

Lanie ya había llegado a su posición como dama de honor.

Pero todas las palabras que siempre frecuentaban la boca de Rick se deshicieron por el camino en el momento en el que vio a Kate del brazo de Jim pasear hacía el altar, el vestido de novia de su madre, el recogido con flores y esa hermosa sonrisa eran lo único que Rick veía. No existía nadie más en el jardín, ninguno de los 200 invitados existía. Finalmente la novia llegó junto al novio y más tarde llegaron los votos:

_"Desde el momento en que te conocí, mi vida se volvió extraordinaria. Tú me enseñaste a ser mejor, a desear las aventuras del mañana. Cuando yo flaqueaba, tú fuiste fuerte. Te quiero Richard Castle y quiero vivir mi vida en el calor de tu sonrisa y en la fuerza de tu abrazo. Te prometo que te querré. Seré tu amiga y tu compañera en el crimen y en la vida, siempre"_

_"Desde el momento en que te conocí, mi vida se volvió extraordinaria. Tú me enseñaste más sobre mí mismo de lo que nunca imaginé. Eres la alegría de mi corazón y la última persona que quiero ver cada noche al cerrar los ojos. Te quiero, Katherine Beckett y tu misterio es el que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida explorando. Te prometo que te querré, seré tu amigo y tu compañero en el crimen y en la vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe y durante toda mi existencia."_

-Yo os declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.

Kate sonrió a Rick y Rick sonrió a Kate antes de agarrar su cintura, juntar sus narices y finalmente sus bocas en un dulce y cálido beso. Sólo se apartaron cuando los aplausos les indicaron que ya era hora de separarse.

Kate notó un tirón de su vestido y Rick un tirón de su pantalón: John y Alexis reclamaban su atención. Alexis en brazos de Kate la besaba en las mejillas y en la nariz y ambas reían sin darse cuenta de que el fotógrafo acababa de inmortalizar un momento perfecto al igual que capturaba la foto de John lanzado al aire por su padre, riendo ambos a carcajada limpia.

Una vez todos se hubieron puesto las botas en el banquete, sonó la canción de los novios: In my veins, esa primera canción que ambos escucharon juntos sentados en la piscina en su primera no-cita. Los invitados asistieron a un baile perfecto, ensayado durante años y años, las manos de Rick encajaban perfectamente en la cintura de Kate, las de Kate en la nuca de Rick y las sonrisas para siempre encajadas en las bocas de ambos.

Y llegó la hora de partir hacia la isla exótica, a Santorini en Grecia. Los niños los miraban tristes: ¿A dónde vais? ¿Por qué no podemos ir con vosotros? No queremos quedarnos aquí. ¿Dos semanaaaaanas enteras?

-A ver, a ver, shh, shh, chicos, papa y mama se acaban de casar y cuando esto pasa significa que después hay un viaje de casados y ¿Quiénes son los que se acaban de casar?

-Papa y mama

-Muy bien Alexis, y como vosotros no os acabáis de casar y tenéis clase en dos días os tenéis que quedar con los abuelos dos semanas pero hablaremos por skype y por teléfono un par de veces al día, ¿de acuerdo?

-Vaaaaale

-Se pasará volando os lo prometo.

-Aquí estamos reina, Santorini –Rick se estiro al salir al balcón y se apoyó en la barandilla, contemplando el precioso paisaje que se cernía bajo ellos, Kate se colocó delante de Rick y éste la agarró de la cintura y la besó en el cuello –Mira todo esto, la playa de agua cristalina, nosotros en lo alto viendo todo lo que hay allí, a nuestros pies. ¿No te encanta?

-Sí –ella lo miró a los ojos, sonriendo y lo besó en los labios. No esperaron más, junto a ellos había una tumbona en la que hicieron el amor, lento, tímido, como si se exploraran el uno al otro por primera vez. Todo lo que ella sentía era el calor del cuerpo de Rick contra el suyo, el sabor de sus besos, su aliento en su cuello y una y otra vez: en el sofá, en la cama o en la piscina, se exploraron para dar la bienvenida a su nuevo matrimonio.

La noche siguiente había una fiesta en la recepción del hotel y ellos se vistieron con sus mejores galas para asistir a la fiesta: champan, música y sonrisas era lo único que esos dos compartían.

Y cada noche durante el transcurso de la luna de miel hicieron el amor. Pero no solo en la noche, también durante el dia en la piscina, o por la tarde en la playa. El ultimo día ambos estaban tumbados en la cama, listos para dormir pero la mente de Kate seguía muy, muy activa.

-¿Rick? –el contestó con un simple hm -¿Crees que nos habríamos vuelto a ver si no hubieras escuchado a esa mujer en el parque? ¿Qué crees que habría pasado si mi madre no hubiera muerto?

-Kate, no podemos ponernos a pensar en eso pero creo que tú me hubieras localizado al comprar mi libro y nos habríamos conocido, porque como ya te dije estamos hechos el uno para la otra. Yo estaba perdido sin ti y cuando te encontré volví a ser yo; tú perdiste a tu madre, yo nunca conocí a mi padre y por eso me habrías encontrado para al menos conocer a mi hijo y habriamos vuelto porque nunca dejamos de querernos y con respecto a tu segunda pregunta –Rick la besó en la cabeza y la abrazó más fuerte – me habrías dicho que estabas embarazada y yo al principio habría alucinado, luego te habría mimado y cuidado como nadie lo hizo, habríamos seguido en la universidad juntos criando a nuestro hijo con la ayuda de nuestros padres. Tu serias la mejor abogada de Nueva York y yo sería lo que soy, un gran escritor. Pero piensa, ¿Dónde estaría Alexis? ¿Y Espo, Ryan y Lanie? No puedo imaginar la vida sin ellos, ¿y tu?

-No, no puedo, como tampoco puedo imaginar la vida sin ti.

5º AÑO

-¡ TE ODIO RICHARD, TE ODIO! AHHHHH –Kate agarraba la mano de Rick en su derecha y la de su padre en la izquierda – TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA, JODEEEEEEEER!

-Tranquila Kate, sé que duele pero tienes que hacerlo, pronto nuestra pequeña estará aquí con nosotros, venga, tú puedes.

-AHHHHHHHH- el médico le dijo a Kate que empujara una última vez tras su décima hora de parto. El resultado de tanta pasión en la luna de miel había sido el embarazo de Kate, Rick y ella iban a tener una niña. –Ahhhh

Pronto la habitación se llenó del llanto de un bebé y Rick cortó el cordón umbilical que unía a Sophie Rose Castle con su madre, Jim Beckett tenía lágrimas en los ojos al ver a su nieta.

-Oh Katie, es preciosa –la niña tenía poco pelo pero se veía castaño oscuro y la cara redondita –es igual que su padre.

Cuando la enfermera colocó a la niña en brazos de su madre fue cuando la pequeña por fin abrió los ojos, verde avellana. Castle echó la primera foto de la niña, dos minutos después de nacer mientras madre e hija se miraban a los ojos.

-Rick….mira…tiene mis ojos pero por lo demás….es igualita a ti.

Pasaron unas horas hasta que dejaron al resto de la familia entrar en la habitación: Martha, que se había quedado con sus otros dos nietos entro con ellos y con globos rosas y una bolsa con regalos. John, de 8 años, entró corriendo en la habitación.

-¡MAMA, MAMA, DONDE ESTÁ DONDE ESTÁ MI HERMANA!

-¡ESTOY AQUÍ TONTO! –Gritó Alexis detrás de él.

-¡TÚ NO LEXIS, NUESTRA HERMANA PEQUEÑA QUE ACABA DE NACER!

Kate miró a sus hijos sonriente y luego a la pequeña que descansaba en sus brazos después de haberse alimentado –Vuestra hermana está aquí, venid –Los niños se acercaron a la cama de su madre para ver a la pequeña que estaba envuelta en una manta. –Chicos esta es Sophie Rose Castle, vuestra hermana pequeña.

La cara de John era de confusión mientras miraba a su nueva hermana por todos los ángulos, la cara de Alexis era de adoración y pura alegría.

-La abuela dice que se parece a ti papi, ¡es muy guapa! –Alexis acercó su pequeña manita de 7 años a la de su hermana recién nacida y le tocó la mejilla, su hermana abrió los ojos -¡MAMI! Tienes tus ojos, son verdes.

-Pero… ¿por qué es tan pequeña? ¿Y por qué parece una albóndiga? ¿Es normal que esté tan arrugada?

Rick y Kate rieron ante las ocurrencias de su hijo. –Ven aquí John –el niño se tumbó al otro lado de Kate –Mira bien a tu hermana pequeña, ¿ves esa nariz? –John asintió –es igual que la tuya y la de papi -¿ves esos mofletes? –John asintió y los rozó con su mano –son iguales que los tuyos, los de papa y los de Alexis.

Y John susurró: Para mi lo más bonito son sus ojos, los comparte contigo.

No hay que decir que las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de todos los adultos.

Durante meses la pequeña Sophie fue el centro de atención en toda la casa y no suscitó ninguna envidia en sus hermanos mayores: Alexis miraba atentamente como su madre le daba el pecho todas las mañanas a Sophie y la ayudaba a que ésta soltase los gases; John jugaba con ella en el sofá o en la mantita y ambos niños empujaban su carricoche cada vez que iban de paseo al parque. Ah, y no olvidar que cada vez que los abuelos traían regalos, eran para los tres y no solo para la pequeña de la casa.

**7º AÑO **

Hacer un viaje en la familia Castle se había convertido en una odisea, preparar la maleta de dos niños pequeños y un bebé era lo peor pues cada uno necesitaba cosas diferentes: John además de la ropa quería llevar su monopatín, sus comics y sus películas. Alexis no solo llevaba muchísima ropa sino que además quería su mantita para dormir, sus libros y su muñeca. Y la pequeña Sophie necesitaba ropa, pañales, baberos, biberones, juguetes y su mantita. Así que en el loft se empezaba a organizar el viaje cuatro o cinco días antes, por suerte tener de padre a un rico escritor de misterio permitía viajar en primera clase y facturar todas las maletas sin mayor esfuerzo económico.

Era tradición en la familia Castle visitar un parque temático al año: cuando los niños cumplieron los 6 años visitaron DisneyWorld de Orlando; al año siguiente, poco antes de que Sophie naciera, visitaron el parque Disney de Anaheim y el año anterior habían visitado el parque de Coney Island en febrero para conmemorar a la madre de Kate ya que era el parque favorito de Johanna y este año tocaba DisneyLand Paris. Rick quería que los niños fueran lo suficientemente mayores como para recordar este parque aunque por supuesto volverían para que la pequeña Sophie disfrutara de todo. La noche de antes del viaje los niños estaban tan nerviosos que no podían dormir, ni película, ni historia, no vaso de leche caliente los calmaba así que finalmente probaron a dejarlos dormir con ellos en la cama de matrimonio. Kate acariciaba el pelo de Alexis que estaba apoyada contra su pecho y John estaba en el medio de Alexis y de su padre quien le hacía caricias en los brazos.

-Mami, ¿nos cantas una canción?

Y Kate cantó:

_Es pronto para comprender... que pueda mirarte y verme a la vez_

_que escuches hoy mi voz, que tanto te cantó los meses que tu fuiste yo._

_Es pronto para comprender... la vida es tan bella como tú la quieras ver _

_si lloras cantaré, si sufres te hablaré, si mueres moriré también. _

_Si te cuentan que lloré... _

_cuando te cogi en mis brazos no me pude contener porque te quiero tanto._

_Es pronto para comprender… verás cómo el mundo es injusto y cruel por qué un amanecer sin nada que perder, es muy dificil de entender._

_Porque te quiero tanto como el mar a su verano, como el dolor a su amigo el engaño _

_Como el sol… cuando abrió (en mi ventana) que hoy nació una flor._

_si te cuentan que lloré... cuando te cogi en mis brazos no me pude contener porque te quiero tanto porque te quiero tanto…_

Era la canción favorita de Alexis, con la que siempre se dormía y con la que John siempre sonreía; ambos niños estaban por fin dormidos cuando Rick se levantó de su lado de la cama y fue al de Kate y la besó en los labios, un beso lleno de amor: Me encanta cuando cantas esa canción porque en tu voz se nota lo muchísimo que quieres a nuestros hijos y cada vez que les cantas esta canción me enamoro más de ti. Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, mañana en Paris se lo van a pasar genial.

-Y cuando acabe el viaje no van a querer volver.

-Nosotros tampoco

En todos los viajes Kate habían instaurado un sistema, que consistía en poner a los niños en fila y revisar sus listas con ellos, además de la ropa que llevaban para el viaje ella y Rick. John estaba el primero junto a su maleta, Alexis a su lado y la pequeña Sophie en su carricoche. Una vez comprobado todo salieron hacia el aeropuerto y tras un viaje cargado de llantos por la pequeña Sophie a la que le molestaban los oídos.

El día en Disney comenzó cargado de piratas, casas del terror y naves espaciales para gusto de John, comieron en un restaurante típico francés y los niños adoraron su primer croissant y sus crepes. Por la tarde el jet-lagg los invadió a todos y fueron a su hotel a descansar: habían elegido uno de los hoteles más cercanos al parque, de Mickey porque tanto Alexis como John lo adoraban.

Al día siguiente Rick preparó una sorpresa para sus hijos: bajaron a desayunar al salón y puso a los niños de cara a la puerta para que no vieran entrar a Mickey, Minnie, Daisy, Donald y Pluto. Mickey cogió un micrófono y dijo: BUENOS DÍAS AMIGOS, QU ETENGAIS UN FELIZ DESAYUNO. HOY ESTAMOS AQUÍ COMO ACOMPAÑANTE SY GUIAS TURISTICO DE LA FAMILIA CASTLE. ¿FAMILIA CASTLE? ¿ESTÁIS POR AQUÍ? John y Alexis se subieron a sus sillas y levantaron muy alto la mano mientras saltaban excitados. Kate levantaba a Sophie sobre sus piernas y aplaudia sus pequeñas manitas. Así que ese día tocaba encontrar a los personajes Disney, ya tenían cinco, les faltaban muchos más. Se echaron fotos con cada personaje por separado, con todos en grupo, los personajes cogiendo en brazos a Sophie y encontraron a Pinocho, Chip y Chop, Blancanieves, Cenicienta, Goofy, La Bella Durmiente, Bella y Bestia y Alicia.

Visitaron el castillo de Bella Durmiente: -¡Mami, mami, mira que dragón más chulo! ¡Papá, mira! Tiene los ojos rojos y echa fuego

John estaba disfrutando con el dragón pero sus hermanas no tanto, Alexis estaba escondida detrás de su padre y Sophie lloraba en el carricoche así que una vez terminado el tour por el castillo fueron a ver el desfile de la tarde. Todas las princesas Disney que habían visto antes más Ariel, Pocahontas, Rapunzel y las princesas de Frozen. Mary Poppins, Winnie de Pooh, Robin Hood y Peter Pan los seguían.

El siguiente día rodaron y rodaron con las tazas de Alicia, se perdieron en el laberinto; pasearon en el tren de Blancanieves, volaron con Peter Pan y vieron el pequeño mundo. Montaron a Sophie en las atracciones para bebes y comieron mucho algodón de azúcar. Por la tarde los papás dejaron a los niños en la guardería del hotel y decidieron salir solos a dar un paseo. El brazo de Rick alrededor del hombro de Kate, sus caderas juntas y ambos tomando un helado.

-Kate, ¿no te parece fantástico?

-¿El qué? –le preguntó su mujer

-Estos tres últimos días, ver a los niños reir, tu y yo disfrutar como enanos; este momento de ver atardecer en el mundo mágico de Disney.- posó ambas manos en las mejillas de Kate y le sonrió, no solo con la boca sino también con los ojos y el corazón - Ser tan felices como somos ahora.

-Es maravilloso, verte correr detrás de ellos, verte llorar porque Alexis se hace mayor, verte enseñar como ser un hombre a John y jugar con Lily. Es maravilloso estar aquí, te quiero.

Y con un beso dieron paso a la noche y tras ver una película con los dos niños mayores, se durmieron los cuatro, abrazados y sonrientes. El siguiente fue su ultimo día en el parque, esta vez en lso Studios Disney y fue un día triste para todos, aunque Mickey, Pluto y Ariel salieron a despedirlos a la puerta, era un día triste pero el mejor de los recuerdos.

10º AÑO

Lily Johanna Castle se llevaba 12 años con su hermano John, 11 con su hermana Alexis y 5 con su hermana Sophie y según los planes de su padre debía haber sido un chico aunque eso no importó ya que en el momento en el que le pusieron a la pequeña Lily en sus brazos Castle volvió a abrir su corazón. Tanto él como Kate creían que la pequeña no sobrevivría, más que nada porque ni ellos mismos creían la suerte que habían tenido al sobrevivir a los sicarios que Bracken mandó desde la cárcel.

Hacía tres años que había matado al asesino de su madre porque éste casi mata a Castle pero hacía un año que había encerrado al hombre que la había mandado matar y hace unos seis meses envió a tres sicarios a por ella y a por Castle, a Kate le dispararon en el abdomen, muy cerca del útero, casi matan a Lily. A Rick le pegaron dos tiros en el pulmón izquierdo, cerca del corazón. Si no llega a ser porque Kate consiguió marcar el número de emergencias ambos estarían muertos y sus hijos serían huérfanos. Pero se salvaron y con ellos salvaron a la pequeña Lily.

En ese año castle la vió convertirse en toda una pequeña Kate. Sus hijas eran todas muy diferentes: Alexis era igual que Martha: pelirroja, ojos azules, pelo rizado, sonrisa deslumbrante y esbelta; Sophie era igual que él: pelo castaño oscuro, remolinos en el pelo, la sonrisa de su padre pero con los ojos de Kate y Lily era igual que su madre, los hoyuelos, los ojos verde-avellana, el pelo castaño y la sonrisa. Por ahora solo tenían un niño, y era la mezcla perfecta de ambos: el pelo castaño, los ojos azules, los hoyuelos y la sonrisa de Rick. Era alto como su padre y esbelto como su madre.

14º AÑO

La adolescencia es esa etapa de la vida que todos los niños anhelan y todos los padres temen. Supone salir con los amigos, jugar en las ligas más altas de beisbol o futbol o baile, perseguir a los chicos mayores por los pasillos con las amigas, ser animadora, delegado o delegada, presidenta escolar, echarse novia o novio, incordiar a los hermanos pequeños y enfrentarse a sus padres. Para las chicas además supone muchos cambios en el cuerpo, comprar montones y montones de maquillaje y cada día ampliar el armario. Los chicos aprenden a afeitarse por primera vez .

Para los padres supone ver crecer a tus hijos, verlos visitar universidades, presentar solicitudes, jugar sus partidos más importantes, interrogar a sus parejas y enfrentarse a ellos cada día. Por eso el día en que John Castle, con 16 años, fue descubierto por sus padres en su dormitorio con su novia en horario de clases, supo que su primera "gran charla" estaba a punto de suceder. Pero se preguntaba ¿Quién sería el que hablaría con él? ¿La poli de su madre o el chistoso escritor de su padre? Le tocaron ambos. Su padre y su madre sentados frente a él:

-Primero, ¿por qué ni tu padre ni yo sabíamos que tenías novia?

John los miró avergonzado –Porque…no era exactamente mi novia hasta hace un mes.

-Vale…bien…lo primero que tengo que preguntarte y creeme que a mi tamopoco me gusta esta conversación es….-Rick lo miró serio a los ojos, tan serio como nunca lo había visto John- ¿has usado protección?

-Agggg-John se tapó los oídos –no me puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta conversación. –Kate lo miró expectante –Vaaale, sí, he usado protección las dos veces.

Rick sonrió orgulloso -¿No era tu primera vez eh?

John sonrió ante el orgullo de su padre –Nop, o sea, lo habíamos hecho una vez antes de que llegarais pero…¿me puedo ir ya? Ya sé que siempre debo estar protegido, nunca presionar a la chica a hacer anda, no dejarme presionar, no centrar mi relación solo en el sexo y siempre estar protegido porque sé que lo vas a repetir cien veces mama.

Rick se levantó de la mesa pero Kate lo volvió a sentar agarrándolo del brazo y lo miró diciendo ¿A dónde crees que vas?

-No hemos terminado porque no solo estabas en tu cuarto con una chica sino que además en horas de clase lo que quiere decir que os habéis saltado el colegio jovencito. Ve ahora mismo arriba y coge tus deberes, estas castigado dos semanas y recuerda que en esta casa viven tus hermanas pequeñas y las puertas no se cierran nunca.

Alexis llegó del colegio esa tarde hablando apresuradamente por el móvil con Maddie su mejor amiga.

-Alison me ha dicho que podemos apuntarnos mañana mismo, hay tres plazas vacantes. Imaginate, nosotras animando al equipo de Trevor –comenzó a reírse tontamente y no se dio cuenta de que su padre y su hermano la miraban extrañados –es que es taaan guapo. Pero tampoco quiero que me acapare mucho tiempo, entre la presidencia, el equipo de futbol y estudiar tengo poco tiempo.

Alexis no solo era una estudiante modelo sino que además era la presidenta del comité que preparaba las fiestas del colegio y deportista, capitana del equipo de futbol. Cuando colgó el teléfono su padre le dijo:

-No puedo creer que no tengas bastante con ser capitana de futbol, presidenta del comité y delegada de curso. ¿Ahora que vas a ser?

-¡ANIMADORA! –Comenzó a practicar los bailes ante las risas de los dos hombres de la casa- vosotros reíros pero voy a ser la mejor animadora. ¿Está mamá en casa? –Su padre asintió - ¡MAMÁ, NECESITO QUE ME AYUDES A ELEGIR LA ROPA PARA EL BAILE DE HOY Y A MAQUILLARME!

Cuando la niña desapareció escaleras arriba hacia el cuarto de su hermana más pequeña Rick miró a John: Necesitamos más hombres en esta casa, entre tu madre, tu abuela, tus hermanas y tu tia Lanie me van a volver loco. Solo faltaba que metieras a tu novia siempre aquí.

-Tranquilo papá, pronto tendras que tener la misma charla con Alexis cuando empieza a "animar" a ese Trevor y tendrás más hombres en casa.

Rick golpeó a John en la nuca y lo miró enfadado: no te atrevas a mencionar que tu hermana ha crecido, para mi seguís siendo los dos niños regordetes y pesados que no nos dejaban estar solos ni un segundo.

John, siempre vacilón, respondió a su padre: pero aún así conseguisteis tener a Soph y Lily. Algo de tiempo tendríais. Jajajaja

Padre e hijo rieron pero ambos se callaron cuando vieron aparecer a Alexis con su vestido rojo para el baile, el pelo recogido en un moño que le dejaba algunos mechones sueltos, zapatos de tacón y mucho maquillaje. Estaba preciosa. John miró a su padre y vio las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-A-A-Alexis, estas….estás preciosa.

Rick fue corriendo a abrazar a su hija y se echaron varias fotos antes de que "Trevor" llegara.

-Buenas noches señora Castle, vengo a recoger a su hija para llevarla al baile.

-¿Tú eres Trevor? Encantada, llamame Kate y Lexis esta aquí.

El niño se quedó embobado mirándola y de pronto apareció Rick frente a él con una motosierra en la mano. Trevor retrocedió asustado.

-Hola Trevor, soy Richard Castle el padre de Alexis, quiero que esté en casa antes de las 12 como cenicienta, que no beba, ni fume, ni que le toques un pelo, sino está motosierra colisionará con tu cuerpo y mi mujer tendrá que llevar tu asesinato. ¿Entendido?

-Sí…s-si señor Castle

-¡RICK! Deja que los niños se vayan tranquilos –Kate le dio un besó a Alexis, les echó una foto y los dejó marchar.

Sophie, que estaba viendo la televisión con Lily en el salón miró a su madre con ojos bien abiertos: Mami, ¿Cuándo me vas a maquillar así? ¿Y cuándo puedo tener novio? ¿Y cuándo me puedo poner tacones? Yo quiero ser igual que Alexis.

Rick se abrazó a Kate y le dijo: Cariño creo que me va a dar un infarto en menos de 10 años cuando todas nuestras hijas tengan novio, se maquillen, se vayan a la universidad y se casen. ¿Cuándo han crecido tanto?

-Todavía tienes a Lily y –se acercó a Rick susurrándole al oído- ayer fui al ginecólogo y te esperan otros dos hijos en camino. ¡MÁS TE VALE QUE PARES YA DE DEJARME EMBARAZADA PORQUE TE JURO QUE NO AGUANTO MÁS PARTOS! ¡CON TRES FUE SUFICIENTE!

John se levantó de un salto del mostrador donde estaba sentado y se arrodilló antes la barriga de su madre: Por favor, queridos bebes, soy vuestros único hermano varón, tengo 16 años y me gustaría que fuerais chicos, por favor. Dos niños nos hacen mucha falta a papá y a mi y al abuelo Jim.

15º AÑO

Así que el sueño de John se cumplió y por eso aquel día que ya os dije hace un rato Kate y Rick paseaban a los gemelos, varones, Jake y Reece Castle mientras el resto de sus hijos jugaba desperdigados pro Central PARK. Cuando Kate los miraba….

No veía a John montado en monopatín, ni al John que pronto estudiaría Medicina en Yale, ni al John que había tenido cuatro novias en un año y medio, ni al John que solo jugaba a la videoconsola sino que veía al niño que se balanceaba en sus piernas, que pedía su atención cuando estaba enfermo y que le dijo que entendía que no le contara nada a su padre durante ese tiempo porque si él alguna vez la perdia se volvería loco.

No veía a Alexis cuidando de su hermana, ni a la Alexis que llevaba un año saliendo con Trevor, ni a la delegada de curso, o a la presidenta del comité, o a la animadora o exfutbolista sino a la pequeña pelirroja del bar, la primera vez que la vio, la pequeña que un día subida en las piernas de su padre la llamó mamá por primera vez aunque no lo era biológicamente hablando, la pequeña que lloraba cuando se iba al trabajo y a la niña que cuando vio a su madre biológica le dijo a ésta: "Tú no eres nada para mi, quien me ha cuidado y me ha querido como una madre ha sido Kate y siempre será mi madre".

Cuando miraba a Sophie no veía a la niña de 10 año volando la cometa, ni a la girl scout, ni a la futura tenista, sino que veía al bebe que le pusieron en brazos, arrugadito y de ojos verdes, a la niña que tantas alegrías les había dado.

Cuando miraba a Lily no solo veía a la pequeña de 5 años sino también veía al milagro que sobrevivió a la parte más espantosa de su trabajo y que siempre será su pequeño angel.

Veía a sus seis hijos y pensaba que debía haber hecho algo bien en la vida para tener tanta felicidad.


End file.
